


Deadly Love

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: Deadly Desire Series [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Collaboration, Comfort, Confrontations, Crying, Depression, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foreshadowing, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss of Control, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Magic Revealed, Medical Torture, Missions, Multiple Arcs, Multiple Plots, Murder, Noodle Dragons, Plot, Polyamory, Post-Recall, Pre-Recall, Rejection, Reunions, Secrets, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Starting Over, Status Updates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teasing, Triggers, Unstable Reader, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 78,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Much time has passed since you parted ways with both of the Shimada brothers and gave yourself time to focus on you and really think. However, that time is about to end as a Recall is initiated for all former Overwatch agents, and both you and Jesse McCree accept. When you arrive, you aren't expecting both brothers to have accepted the recall as well. What will happen when the three of you come together again? Will you be able to finally come to terms with accepting just one of them? Or will it all fall apart before you?NOTE: This was written with the help of a special someone, and I thank him for his hard work and help.EDIT: UPDATES EVERY MONDAY!





	1. Chapter 1

_ A year and a half later _

 

The warm sun of fall beat down on you as you attempted to water the plants. Attempted because although time had passed, your limp was still frustrating as ever. You were limping back to the house to go fill your bucket of water again, and you were already exhausted after only two trips. You blamed the sun, refusing to say your limp made things too difficult. You were stubborn, blaming Hanzo for making it rub off on you, and you refused to admit some days were worse than others due to your limp. 

 

As you made your way up the staircase to the front porch, you suddenly let out a yell as you tripped and the bucket went flying and hit the door as you fell on the steps. You let out a string of curses in both english and japanese as you winced, glaring down at your leg.  _ I can’t even walk up the stairs...what is wrong with me? _ You thought angrily before your attention was drawn to the door flying open and a cowboy standing in the doorway. 

 

“Need help, darlin’?” Jesse asked as he walked up to you, placing an elbow against the side of the stairs.

 

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” you said a little too harshly. “I can help myself.”

 

He raised his hands as if surrendering, “Whatever ya say, just wanted to let ya know they’re on the move again.”

 

You cursed softly. “Of course they are…” you hissed as you struggled to your feet only to stumble a little and nearly fall down the stairs. “What else is new?” You steadied yourself and sighed in annoyance. “Sorry for snapping…” 

 

“It’s alright, happens to the best of us, including myself believe it or not.” He walked past you to the doorway nearby that leads to the kitchen, “I’m grabbin’ a drink, want me to pour ya one too?”

 

“I can get it myself once I finish with watering the flowers,” you said grabbing the bucket. 

 

He sighed and nodded, “Whatever ya say, darlin’.” And with that, he went to the kitchen. You could hear what sounded like him grabbing two glasses, then putting one back and then sitting down with a bottle of Jack Daniel’s. You sighed and went back to working on watering the plants. 

 

Twenty minutes later, you were putting the bucket away and limping into the kitchen. Jesse had gone to do whatever, and you grabbed out a glass before filling it with water and leaning on the counter with a defeated sigh. You were exhausted to say the least. Today was definitely one of your bad days. The dull ache in your leg was like pins and needles today, but you refused to let Jesse know. You closed tired eyes before a noise sounded and made you jump slightly. 

 

You turned your head to see Jesse’s communicator blinking, and you pulled it closer to you. You clicked it and a holographic screen popped up. The symbol of Overwatch was at the top, and the words ‘RECALL’ were below it with a simple choice of ‘YES’ or ‘NO’. You blinked before slow realization overcame you. Your eyes went wide, and you shouted for Jesse.

 

You heard the cowboy boots slamming against the wooden floor from upstairs, as he got into the kitchen in 5 seconds flat, peacekeeper pulled, “What is it? Someone here?” 

 

“Look,” was all you said, turning the screen towards him. “It’s a recall…” 

 

Jesse's jaw dropped, “Well, i’ll be damned. Never thought that’d happen, honestly.” He sat down next to you and grabbed the communicator, pressing ‘YES’ without a second thought. Suddenly the screen changed to a picture of Winston as it connected you via voice. He smiled as he heard that familiar voice, “Agent McCree? Is that you?”

 

“Sure is, Winston. How’s it hangin’?”

 

“Ha ha, very funny, I got that enough from Agent Lucio. You accepted the recall, shall I send you the coordinates to the base of operations?”

 

“If you would, that’d be great. By the way, I have Agent Kimura here with me. She’s invited to the party too, ain’t she?”

 

“Agent Kimura?! Of course! Her communicator has been offline for almost 4 years, so Athena and I were worried that she...anyways, Agent Kimura, you are asked to recall. Do you accept?”

 

You looked to Jesse and smiled. “Yes,” you said without hesitation, not even thinking of the other agents who’d probably join.

 

“Alright,” you heard Winston say with excitement in his voice. “I’ll send the coordinates to your communicator, see you soon, Agents.” And with that, the call ended. A few moments later, the coordinates appeared as he promised. Jesse gave you a smile and ruffled your hair, “Looks like we’re back at it again, sweetheart.”

 

You smiled a little sadly at hearing that. “More like you’ll be at it again,” you said glancing down at your leg. You felt Jesse’s hand fall onto your shoulder.

 

“We’ll have the doc take a look at it, i’m sure she can fix it.”

 

You paled at that. You’d forgotten about Angela and you groaned. “I forgot about Angela…” 

 

He let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair, “I’m sure everything between you and doc is all patched up, nothin’ to worry about darlin’.”

 

“We’ll have to see about that, Jesse…”

 

\-- 

 

It had been two months since Genji met up with Hanzo, both finally putting aside what had happened to try and become brothers again. Hanzo became a bit more patient, and Genji had matured a bit. They traveled a bit more, Genji even brought his brother to Nepal to visit the monastery he had been meditating at all this time. They had still been staying there when Genji’s communicator got the message. The recall popped up as the two brothers were meditating, and Genji was the first to see it. “Brother…,” was all he said, as he showed it to Hanzo. There were no words exchanged, just a look. Genji accepted the recall.

 

\--

 

The travel to Gibraltar was a long one, and Jesse knew it was rough on you, but didn’t point it out. Entering the small base of operations where Winston worked out of, you were nervous. You weren’t sure who’d all accepted the invitation, but you relaxed upon seeing Winston. You’d never really met the gorilla. He’d been apart of Overwatch, and you’d only met Angela and Jack who’d been apart of that division. The rest of the people you’d met had been from Blackwatch so it was a first time thing to be meeting the scientist. 

 

Winston heard the door slide open and jumped down to greet Jesse and finally meet you, “You made it! The others that have arrived already are in the mess hall, I assume Agent McCree knows where that is.” He extended his giant hand to shake yours, and you placed your hand in his. It was as if an adult was shaking hands with an infant, and it weirded you out. “Pleasure to meet you, Winston,” you said trying not to seem weirded out. 

 

You and Jesse walked down the hall as Winston jumped back up to his perch, working on what seemed to be a small device that kept having the word ‘ERROR’ pop up on it. You walk by a few empty rooms, glancing in to see if there was anything interesting. You finally arrive at the mess hall, and walk in. You see a few faces you didn’t recognize, but a few you knew. In the far corner were two brothers that seeing made your heart drop. It was as if there was a pit in your stomach as your eyes landed on Genji and Hanzo. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> there will be some trigger warnings at the beginning of a few chapters and warning in tags in the future. Just a note for ahead of time as you may pick up on what they will be in the future in the following chapter.
> 
> -Emmy

Genji had been mid conversation with his brother, explaining how Overwatch worked when he spotted you, and his jaw dropped. He’d not been expecting you to be here, and he definitely didn’t expect to see you with McCree either. Hanzo’s voice dragged him from his daze, and he looked to Hanzo. “Brother…” he said before looking back to you hoping he’d get the message.

 

Hanzo turned his head, curious as to what it was that had his brother stopping him mid conversation. As soon as he saw you, there was a pain in his chest he hadn’t felt in months. But, there was also relief. He was glad to see you, and that you were alive and well. He and Genji got up and walked to you, before they both bowed their heads to you. “Hello, (y/n). It has been a while,” said Hanzo. 

 

“I-Indeed…” you said quietly looking uncomfortable and hoping Jesse would save you from having to talk to them. You weren’t ready to talk to them. You still didn’t know what to say to them, so much had happened, and you had honestly been trying to focus on yourself instead. You looked away and were thankful when Jesse’s hand landed on your shoulder. 

 

“Howdy boys, we had a big trip gettin’ here, mind if we catch up later after we eat and rest?”

 

“Of course, we shall talk later.” And with that, Hanzo bowed. He walked back to his table as Genji just stared at you for a few moments before following his brother. His eyes remained fixated on you after he sat down and began drinking his tea. You were talking with McCree before starting to head off to find a table when he noticed it. He nearly choked on his tea as he sputtered.  “Genji, are you alright?” asked Hanzo.

 

“Brother...she’s limping.” 

 

Hanzo sighed and nodded, he wasn’t surprised. “After what had happened, it was hard for her to get out of bed. It’s why I had to help her. She could barely stand on both feet, so it doesn’t surprise me that it’s still an issue.” He glanced back to you before eating more of his food, “She’ll be okay, she’s strong.”

 

Genji continued to watch you, before noticing something interesting that made him a tad irritated. “Isn’t that also the hairpin you bought her?”

 

Hanzo stopped, and looked again. The sapphire hairpin he had given you as a gift when he...he didn’t want to dwell on that, and turned back to his food. “Eat, brother.” 

 

Genji frowned at him, but obeyed and began to eat his sushi, occasionally looking up at you as he wondered what you’d been up to.

 

\--

 

It was after getting food that you were shown your rooms, and you were thankful yours was next to Jesse’s. You two had walked along reading the names along the doors, but you’d found no sign of Ghost which you were unsure if that was good or bad. At least it seemed the rest of your friends from Blackwatch were here other than the Commander and Moira - which the last two you didn’t necessarily consider friends. Jesse had decided to hit the hay early, and you had decided to walk around the base to try to get a sense of it’s layout better. 

 

You slowly moved down the silent hallways. It was a bit of an effort, but at least your pains weren’t as bad now. If you had to deal with that and everything, you’d probably have lost your temper. You peered into each room as you went till you found yourself in an area that you’d never been familiar with back in Blackwatch. It was the training facility.

 

It was dark, but had enough light so you could look around, and you didn’t mind. Along one wall sat a variety of training weapons, and you slowly let your eyes overlook them. You’d never really learned how to use them, only learning to use the small pistols you’d been assigned as a field medic. Your eyes moved to overlook the rest of the training area, but you found it most uninteresting as compared to the weapons. You continued to overlook them. 

 

They ranged from various guns to simple bows and swords to complex weapons you’d never seen before. However, one thing caught your eye that you remembered being taught how to use way back when you still lived at the Shimada castle. You reached out and picked up the small weapon. It was a throwing knife. It was silver in color and you felt the even weight in your hand. It was very familiar, and you smiled a little remembering how Genji had...your smiled dissipated slowly. You curiously let the tip of your finger brush the sharp edge of the blade, feeling a small pinch as it drew blood, but it didn’t hurt. You blinked before looking up as a shadow fell over you and someone grabbed your wrist. You saw the younger Shimada brother pulling your hand up and the knife from your hand, “You cut yourself, what the hell are you doing?”

 

“It’s none of your concern,” you said pulling your wrist from him.

 

He gave a sigh and pulled a bandage from a compartment on his arm, “Here, so it doesn’t bleed everywhere.”

 

“It’s just my finger, Genji,” you scoffed. “And it’s just a little cut...why are you so worried?”

 

“It’s not good for you to bleed on all of the equipment, am I wrong?”

 

You sighed and looked away. “Why are you here? Did you follow me?”

 

He pointed to a corner you hadn’t looked at when you entered, “I was meditating there, it was dark and quiet here. I don’t have an assigned room yet, so I found the next best thing. Then you came in and started playing with the blades,” he said in a joking tone.

 

“I wasn’t playing with them,” you protested.

 

“Then why did you hurt yourself, exactly?”

 

“You taught me that if a blade is sharp, it is useful,” you said. “I was just testing it’s sharpness.” 

 

“...It sounds like something I’d say,” he sighed and grabbed a knife from the wall, turning to a target and throwing it with extreme accuracy. “Well? Your turn.”

 

“I...I can’t.”

 

“And why not? I taught you myself, after all.”

 

“I can’t do the stance anymore...my leg…”

 

“You aren’t broken, (y/n). You just have to alter your stance a bit.” He grabbed your shoulders and twisted them slightly, before moving your leg with his foot, until he was happy with it. “There, now try.”

 

You blinked before throwing the knife and hitting a little off the mark. You looked back at him, but instead of happiness on your face, you had a wary expression. “Why are you so inclined to help me?”

 

He looked at you for a few moments before answering, “I have no inclination to help, I just want to make sure my comrade will be able to assist me in the field.”

 

“Well you can stop,” you said growing angry. “I’m not going to be going out in the field. I had that chance taken away from me over a year and a half ago.”

 

“You think something like that can keep you from being a field agent?” He scoffed and turned away before walking to the doorway of the training room, “It isn’t your body holding you back, it is your mind.” And with that, he disappeared. 

 

You stared after him, still feeling that pent up anger, but you took a deep breath to try to relax. Your eyes moved to the board and back to the wall. You reached out and grabbed another throwing knife, pocketing it and walking out of the room and heading back to your bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

You’d been expecting a checkup the next morning, but you were unsure if you were ready to meet with Angela. However, you didn’t have much of a choice as you walked into the medbay and knocked on her door, having come early for your appointment. “Come in!” called the woman, and you entered.

 

“Angela,” you greeted with a forced smile.

 

As soon as you walked through the door and looked up, her arms were wrapped around you in a tight hug, “It is so good to see you again, (y/n)!”

 

You were caught off guard, but hugged her back. “Y-You too…” you replied in confusion. “I’m here for my checkup.”

 

She let go of you and returned to her desk, motioning for you to sit at the bed set up, “Of course, please, have a seat. You seem to be in good health, yes?” 

 

“Other than my leg, yes,” you replied limping over to the bedside and sitting down.

 

A look of slight concern crossed Angela’s face, “I see, vell ve shall take a look at zat. Is there anything else that has been bothering you, Agent?” 

 

“Not at all,” you lied. “Just my leg has been acting up a lot recently.”

 

“I see, I vould like to do an x-ray,” she said as she pulled up some charts and started writing down some information. After that, she checked your blood pressure and listened to your heart, making sure everything else was in order. “Vell, you seem quite healthy aside from your injury.”

 

“I’ve been keeping in shape the best I can...may I go now?”

 

“Yes, but...one more thing, (y/n)...about before...I am very sorry for vhat happened, and I have regretted it every day since zhen. I understand if you cannot forgive me, but I hope you can someday,” she said with a trace of sadness in her voice.

 

“Don’t worry about it doc, I forgive you,” you said with a smile. “And if you’d consider it...I’d like to work under you again, but as a field medic once my leg is hopefully healed.”

 

“I vould like nothing more, Agent Kimura. Have a good day.”

 

“You too, Dr. Ziegler.”

 

Once you were gone, Athena’s voice spoke, “Doctor Ziegler, do you have a moment?”

 

\--

 

You sat in front of the mirror in your room. Your hair was done up, and you were staring blankly at yourself as a small sapphire hair pin sat in your hands. Should you wear it? You weren’t sure...you didn’t want to give Hanzo the wrong idea, but you wanted to wear it. It made you happy when you did, and you’d been unable to part with the small object. It made you happy reliving those memories. You sighed before deciding against it. No, those days were over and that was a happiness you didn’t deserve now. You put it in the small purple pouch you bought for it and put it on the dresser before looking at yourself one last time before heading out.

 

Your eyes had lingered on your leg, hating what you knew lay beneath the clothes you wore. You wished you could walk normally again, to not feel the pain you did. However, fate was cruel, and you resided yourself to never being able to walk correctly again. You walked out of your room without paying attention, and quite literally ran into someone’s chest. You winced, and backed up, muttering an apology before starting to walk past them, but a hand reached out and grabbed your shoulder. “Listen, I said I was sorry,” you started to snap.

 

“I heard you,” came a voice you knew all too well. You looked up to see Hanzo staring at you, a slight smile across his lips, but his eyes seemed full of...sadness. Was he pitying you? You brushed it off, not needing to yell at him like you’d done to his brother last night. “Why are you here?” you asked, avoiding looking into his eyes.

 

He looked away awkwardly before scratching his face, “I was going to my room...it seems...we’re neighbors.” This made you look up immediately, looking to where he pointed. The room to the right of yours had a name plate that read ‘ _ Hanzo Shimada _ ’. “I see…” you said before looking away, unsure if he knew about last night. “That’s uhm...good to know…” 

 

“Yeah...anyways, I’ll...see you around…” Hanzo walked past you and into his room, shutting the door behind him. You stood there for several moments, unmoving. You wanted to go to his door, knock on it and hug him and ask him to stay, but you didn’t. You didn’t deserve such kindness or affection. You shut your eyes and walked down the hallway, stuffing your hands in your hoodie pockets and going to the training area to practice what Genji had taught you the night before.

 

\--

 

The soft thunk of the knives embedding themselves in the target was the only comforting noise in the room as you focused. Each hit you imagined that stupid owl mask of his, of hurting him like he’d hurt you. Soon enough, you just started grabbing more knives off the wall to throw, until you grabbed a longer blade and rushed the target. As you raised the blade over your head to strike at it, Athena sounded out above you, “Agent Kimura, are you alright?”

 

You froze, realizing you were breathing heavily and what you were doing. You slowly lowered the blade, blinking a few times before regaining your composure. “Y-Yes...I am. Sorry, Athena,” you said pulling out some of the knives from the board and going to return them to the wall.

 

“It is alright, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. By the way, what did you do with the knife you took the other day?”

 

“I brought it back to my room, I wanted to use it for field missions once I start going out. I liked the weight of it.”

 

“You know you may always make requests at the armory for equipment to take to the field missions, Agent. There is no need to take the weapons from here.”

 

“I know… just…” you paused. “It makes me feel safer,” you admitted.

 

“I understand, I am glad to hear that. Please, go about your training. I apologize for interrupting.”

 

“It’s no problem, Athena...I was going to finish up soon anyways…” you replied finishing putting the knives away before leaving the training room.

 

\--

 

You didn’t know how long you stood there contemplating knocking or not. So much time had passed, and you were still not sure how to even begin talking to him. You closed your eyes, deciding to just go for it. You knocked and waited awkwardly, wondering if you’d have time to duck into your room, but the door opening made you freeze. 

 

“Hello? Oh, Hime... is there something I can do for you,” Hanzo asked as he stood half dressed, his yukata hanging from his waist.

 

You looked down awkwardly. “I...I wanted to talk…” you said. “I...It’s been a long time since we last saw each other and actually...talked. I…” You were mumbling at this point, and your cheeks grew redder by the second from embarrassment.

 

“I’m sorry...what are you saying? I can’t hear you,” he said as he got a bit closer to you. 

 

You gulped before saying more clearly, “I-I wanted to talk…y-you know? C-catch up?” 

 

“Oh! Y-yes...of course, come inside.” He motioned to you to come into his room, and you awkwardly walked past him and went in. He closed the door behind you both and sat on his bed, motioning for you to take the chair next to the desk. You did so, sitting down and looked down at the floor. “S-Sorry for being so awkward...it’s just...it’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other and a-after everything that happened…” 

 

“Yes, it has been. I heard you had been working with McCree since I saw you. I, meanwhile traveled. It was only a few months ago Genji joined me. I…I needed to think about...us.”

 

“I...I see…” you said quietly, unsure what that meant and almost scared to know. “And what’d you come up with?” 

 

He hesitated and thought for several moments, “I came to the conclusion that...I shall always love you, (y/n). That will never change…”

 

“Even with how I am now?” you asked looking up at him. 

 

He looked at you with a serious look, “You shall always be the same Hime I fell in love with...no matter what happens to you.”

 

You didn’t realize you were crying till Hanzo pulled you into a hug. But as soon as he did, you felt that hard shell you’d tried to maintain crack and break away as your crying worsened till you were sobbing. “Why...w-why would you l-love a cripple like me?”

 

“Because no matter how you are, you shall always be the same woman I fell in love with all those years ago…”

 

You couldn’t think of anything else to say, clinging to him as you cried. Cried because of what had happened. Cried because you’d missed him. Cried because even with all his assurances, you still felt broken inside. Cried because you were finally home.


	4. Chapter 4

Food at the new base was alright, but there wasn’t much variety. Currently you were eating toast slathered in peanut butter while Jesse ate toast with some eggs and grits. How he ate those things blew your mind, but you weren’t going to point it out. You two were chatting and discussing some of the members of the group that you hadn’t met before. “So...who's the old guy with the visor and white hair?” you asked curiously.

 

Jesse chuckled to himself, almost spitting out some of his grits, “Him? That’s Strike-Commander Morrison, darlin’. The years haven’t been too...kind to the man.”

 

You nearly choked on your toast. “That’s Jack Morrison?” you said before lowering your voice. “I guess that’s two people who defied death…”

 

Jesse looked at you with confusion in his eye, “You mean Genji? Well, that’s thanks to you.” He continued eating his food before looking up and seeing the two Shimada brothers walking towards them, “Well, speak of the devil.”

 

Genji heard his comment and tilted his head, but ignored it. The brothers walked up to the table behind you and Genji asked, “Mind if we join you?” He didn’t even wait for an answer, sitting down beside you. Hanzo hesitated for a second, looking at his brother with an annoyed look before taking the seat next to Jesse. You shifted in your seat before glancing at Genji. “You know it’s polite to wait for an answer, right?”

 

Genji was taking off his mask and diving straight into his food when he looked up at you with his mouth full of eggs, uttering a muffled “What?”

 

You rolled your eyes before going to look back at your food, but accidentally locking eyes with Hanzo. You quickly looked away, remembering the conversation yesterday and blushing faintly as you took another bite of toast. “So what’re you two doing today? Have you seen Angela yet?”

 

Genji seemed to choke on his food when he heard that name, making Hanzo look at him with disgust as some eggs flew onto the table. “No, we have not seen Doctor Ziegler yet, we have our appointments today. Afterwards, I planned on training a bit more. Would you care to join me, Hime?”

 

“...I’ll pass,” you said after a few moments. “I am...supposed to join someone for tea later today…”

 

Hanzo seemed to smile slightly before coughing and returning to his food, “Very well, perhaps another time.” Genji looked up from his plate in confusion, it seems he was left out of the loop.

 

“...So what’re your plans today, Genji?”

 

“I am planning on making a trip back to Nepal for a few days to ask my master if he’ll join us here at Overwatch. We could use his skills greatly, as well as helping the people of the world,” said Genji as he wiped his mouth and sat up.

 

“That’ll be nice,” you said smiling slightly. “I can’t wait to meet him.”

 

“Yes…,” he said as he looked down at his food. Jesse cleared his throat.

 

“Ya still haven’t asked me what my plans are, I’m hurt, darlin’,” Jesse said with a chuckle.

 

“Because I know what you’ll probably do considering you did the same thing all the time in Blackwatch,” you said. “Checkup today, practice a bit with Peacekeeper, smoke a few packs, and then end up in your room drinking by the end of the day. Sound about right, Clint?”

 

Jesse placed his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt and gasping. He then pretended to wipe a tear away, “Ya know me so well, sweetheart.”

 

You rolled your eyes and punched him lightly on the arm across the table. “Stop that,” you laughed.

 

Hanzo shifted slightly uncomfortably in his seat, but tried ignoring it and finished his breakfast. He stood up and bowed to you, “I shall see you later, enjoy your meal.” Genji looked up at his brother in confusion and scarfed his food down before standing up too.

 

“Until next time,” said Genji as he placed his mask back on and walked behind his brother, plates in hands.

 

You watched the two go before sighing and returning to your food only to find Jesse staring at you. “What?” you said.

 

He sighed and shook his head, “Nothin’. I’m heading off to see the doc, I’ll catch ya later darlin’.” He got up and tipped his hat, then departed, leaving you alone at the table with your plate of food.

 

You sighed, shaking your head and finishing your food. Today would be...interesting to say the least.

 

\--

 

“So Genji, how have you been?” asked Angela as she started her checkup by inspecting his body. “Any pain or discomfort? Issues moving any limbs? Have you been taking care of yourself?”

 

Genji let out a long sigh, “My body is fine, Angela...I told you everything that happened in the letters.”

 

“I just vant to be sure ve are covering all of our bases,” she replied. “You haven’t had a checkup in some years, Genji.”

 

“I know, but I still have done my best to maintain my body. I received some help from Torbjorn at times when a limb started to malfunction. I am alright, Angela,” Genji said as he shifted awkwardly in front of her, avoiding her eyes.

 

Her eyes narrowed. “Genji...vhat is the matter?”

 

“Nothing…,” he said as he still avoided her eyes, turning away a bit.

 

“Obviously something is vrong, Genji,” she said. “Look at me.”

 

“...I...I can’t.”

 

“Vhy not?” she pressed.

 

“I still feel guilt about (y/n) walking in on us all those years ago. I messed up things between us and caused issues between you two…”

 

“Zat’s in ze past now, Genji. (Y/n) and I have reconciled. You do not need to feel such guilt…” she said. “Speaking of (y/n), how are you two getting along?”

 

“It’s a bit...rough at the moment. But, I am trying to get her to open up a bit more. It seems to be working,” Genji said as he sat up and put his mask back on.

 

“I see…” she said. “Genji...zere is something zat I need to speak to you about...it is...important.”

 

He looked at her, tilting his head, “What is it, Angela?”

 

\--

 

The silence was a bit awkward as you sat across from Hanzo in his room. You’d both decided there was probably the best place to meet as to not start rumors, and you weren’t quite sure what to say as you sipped on the matcha green tea. It was Hanzo that spoke up, “Is something troubling you, Hime?”

 

“N-No...I just...it’s been a long time since we did...this. I’m not quite sure what to say...where to start.”

 

“Well...what did you do after we last see each other?”

 

“I...I spent a month in Hanamura and contacted Jesse. He let me stay with him, and I moved back to the States. We kept tracking Talon, but...I couldn’t really accompany him on missions…” you said looking down. “I wanted to...but...yeah.”

 

“I see. I traveled many of the States myself, and then I went to Europe for a bit. There are many interesting cultures and I learned many things. Before the recall, I was in Nepal with Genji. I have grown closer to accepting what I did and how things are now.”

 

You smiled. “I’m glad you’re finding your closure.”

 

He took a sip of his tea and sighed, “I just haven’t had any closure with us yet, it seems…”

 

You shifted uncomfortably, unsure what to say. 

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah…” you said. “I’m just...not sure where things are going to go...with us. I still have these feelings for you like I did before, Hanzo...but I’m just…”

 

“I see. I understand, Hime. Do not worry. I just hope you learn what it is you want before it is too late,” said Hanzo as he took another long drink of his tea.

 

“So do I…” you said quietly before taking a sip of tea, a feeling deep in the pit of your stomach that you couldn’t decipher.

 

There was a pinging noise before Athena spoke, “Agents, the training room has been booked for you two for the next few hours. Agent McCree said to enjoy your time.”

 

You cursed softly. “That baka…”

 

Hanzo chuckled, “He isn’t as bad as I first thought, honestly. So, shall we finish our tea then go use the gift he has provided?”

 

“Sure,” you said with a smile. “Maybe you can finally teach me how to use a bow like you wanted to back when we were still at the castle.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide attempt

You two had been working on your stance for the last half hour, adjusting it to suit your leg injury. You sighed in frustration, even after working on it for this long you were still finding trouble with the bow. “This is pointless…” you sighed in defeat.

 

“My grandfather who lost his eye and leg in a fight with another clan was still able to shoot a bow from a hundred yards away. If he was able to do so, you shall too very easily. You just have to try and not give up.”

 

“He also knew how to use a bow prior to his injury, Hanzo,” you replied, but you tried again regardless.

 

Hanzo sighed and studied how you stood, he then stood behind you and moved your arm and hands under his. He spread your legs slightly more and said, “Go on. Try again.”

 

You took a deep breath, trying to focus, but with Hanzo being so close it was slightly difficult. Your eyes focused on the target as you imagined the arrow hitting it, and you took a breath before releasing the arrow. It whizzed through the air, and your jaw nearly dropped as it hit the bullseye.

 

“I told you so,” Hanzo chuckled softly as he moved away and grabbed his bow and an arrow, taking stance and shooting it at the target. It was a direct hit, slicing your arrow in half.

 

Your eyes moved to stare at him, still shocked. “Th….thank you…”

 

“No need to thank me, I simply want to help and make sure you’re able to follow what it is you wish to do.”

 

You smiled. “Well...I’m grateful you didn’t give up when I was going to.” You turned back to him to see he grabbed another few arrows and unleashed them in succession. Each one following the other a few seconds after another, piercing each and splitting them. “Someday, I’m sure you’ll be able to do this as well,” Hanzo said with a smile.

 

“With a teacher like you, I don’t doubt it,” you replied turning back to your target and picking up some more arrows to keep practicing.

 

“It seems the two of you are getting along well,” came a gruff voice from the doorway as Jack walked in.

 

You smiled looking at him. “Long time no see, Commander...or is it just Jack now?”

 

He raised an eyebrow, “Commander, Agent Kimura. I wanted to check how you could handle yourself with your condition, it seems I have no reason to deny your request to work in the field.”

 

Your eyes brightened. “Really!?”

 

“As long as you don’t slow your team down, I see no issue with it,” Jack said as he turned his back and waved, walking out of the room.

 

Your eyes gleamed with excitement. “I can’t believe he cleared me!”

 

“Yes, it is good news…” Hanzo had a look of concern in his eyes, but when he noticed you staring he shook his head. “Shall we continue?”

 

“Of course, I bet I can get more shots on the bullseye than you by the end of this!”

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

\--

 

By the end of the day, you’d somehow managed to win against Hanzo, and you were certain he’d let you. But you didn’t mind, you thought it was kind of...cute. You retired to your room and laid down on your bed, burying your face into your pillow. You were sweaty and tired, so a shower sounded amazing right about now. You went and grabbed what you needed for you shower before heading out. 

 

Once you arrived, you could imagine the hot water on your skin and couldn’t wait to get in there. As you rounded the corner to the showers, you ran into another girl. You bumped into each other, and fell backwards a bit. You looked up, the girl being a bit smaller than yourself, “Oh, I’m sorry, are you alright?”

 

You heard her cursing in what you assumed to be Korean, as you stood up. “Uhm…” you said and offered her a hand, but she got up herself. She was young, almost too young, and you were slightly concerned as to why she was here. “Are you okay?”

 

She stood up and looked to you, “Jeez, watch where you’re going,” the girl said, pouting and crossing her arms. She seemed like a kid, and even acted like one. It kind of reminded you of Genji all those years ago.

 

“I said I was sorry,” you said with slight annoyance. “Who are you anyways? Aren’t you a little young to be here?”

 

“Hmph, I will have you know i’m nineteen! I don’t need some grandma like you to tell me what to do. Excuse me,” the girl said and walks by, going into the shower room.

 

You felt a slight anger blossom in your chest, but you tried to ignore it as you followed her. “You know, it’s rude to call someone things like that, you should watch how you talk,” you said. “Some people here wouldn’t think twice to kick your ass for saying things like that about them.” You stared to prepare your shower, turning on the water and putting your things on the shelf inside before starting to undress.

 

The girl scoffed as she undressed and put her clothes into a box as well. She ignored you and got into a stall, showering while singing a song you recognized, it was by that Lucio guy, if you remember correctly. You sighed, getting in the shower and relaxing at the hot water that pounded against your skin. It was a nice, refreshing feeling after practicing half the day with Hanzo.

 

After a nice long shower, you stepped out and went to grab a towel. The other girl had finished her shower already, and you ignored her. The girl looked to you as she was drying off and stared at your body, her eyes tracing the scars on your side and leg. “What happened to you?”

 

You paused. “It doesn’t concern you.”

 

“Hmph,” the girl scoffed. “I hope a screw up like you isn’t on my team.”

 

You had to stop yourself as you nearly whirled around and punched the girl in the face. You gritted your teeth and turned to give her a harsh glare. “You know  _ nothing _ , child. Stop acting like you do,” you hissed as you grabbed your stuff and walked off to a bathroom stall to dress, unable to be around her any longer.

 

You could hear her say something along the lines of, “...Sorry…” but you didn’t stop. 

 

\--

 

Once you were back in your room, that anger hadn’t left you. You were pacing, unable to sit still. How dare she say such a thing to you? She didn’t even know you. But she was right, wasn’t she? You paused, that anger fading away to something else. You were a screw up. You’d fucked up a lot of things the last four years after Genji had been cut down by his brother. You’d made a lot of mistakes. 

 

You looked to the mirror, the shorts you were wearing and the tank top showing the proof of it. You closed your eyes, trying to relax, but found it impossible. Then your mind wandered to hanzo and the conversation you’d had. Had he been lying to you? Your mind swam with doubts of what he’d told you, swam with distrust and you opened your eyes again. The longer you stared at the scars and your leg, the more that feeling wasn’t going away. 

 

You didn’t know how you did it, but somehow you ended up at your desk, throwing open the drawer and seeing the throwing knife staring back at you. You picked it up slowly before shutting the drawer, slowly sitting down on your bed. You looked between your wrist and the blade. You remembered cutting your finger, how it hadn’t even hurt. What would change it from hurting now? 

 

You were about to press the knife to your wrist when you heard a voice, “Agent Kimura, what are you doing?”

 

You paused. “It doesn't concern you, Athena.”

 

“There are other ways to deal with your depression and stress, you don’t have to do this,” Athena said, meanwhile she was alerting Genji as to what you were about to do. As soon as he heard the words “hurt herself” he bolted down the hallway from the training room. 

 

“It isn't going to do anything to me, Athena. I can't feel it anyways.”

 

“That isn’t the poi-” she was cut off as Genji burst into your room, grabbing the knife and throwing it into the hall as he grabbed you by your shoulders. 

  
“What are you doing, (y/n)?! Why are you doing this?”

 

You was shocked by his sudden appearance and cursed silently knowing Athena must be told him. You looked away stubbornly. “Like I told Athena, it doesn't concern you.”

 

“It does when you’re trying to hurt yourself!” You could hear the anger in his voice and frustration as he fell to his knees in front of you.

 

“No it doesn't!” you snapped back. “And who are you to care when we agreed to leave each other alone. To give each other space!? Why can't you leave me alone!?”

 

“Because I love you, dammit! Why do you think I can’t leave you alone, no matter how hard I try? You’re always there in my mind no matter what…” 

 

You looked away. “Well you should stop. I don't deserve it, and I don't need it.”

 

He hesitated and took his mask off, looking you in your eyes with his soft, amber ones. “That isn’t true, and you know it. You just think that’s what you deserve.” 

 

“It is true, don't tell me how I feel when you aren't me. You and your brother should just stop,” you said unable to hold his gaze. “I don't want your love anymore.”

 

“That might be what your mind says, but is it what your heart tells you?”

 

You bit your lip. “Leave.”

 

He got onto his feet, and turned. Hesitating for a second before walking through the door and picking up the knife, taking it with him, leaving you to your thoughts. As soon as he was gone, you went and shut the door, slumping against it and hugging your knees as you cried.  _ Dammit Genji, why do you do this to me? _

 

\-- 

 

After getting rid of the knife, Genji had notified McCree he needed to speak with him in his room. He had tried to meditate, but found it impossible and resorted to pacing. He lifted his head as the knock on the door sounded. “Come in,” said Genji.

 

The cowboy walked in, spurs twirling as he took off his hat, “Ya wanted to talk?”

 

“Yes, please close the door,” he said sitting on his bed.

 

Closing the door behind him, Jesse walked in and sat at the chair next to the desk, putting his feet up. “What is it ya need to talk to me ‘bout, Shimada?”

 

“It’s about (y/n)...I’m...concerned about her.”

 

“She’s a big girl, she can take care of herself, ya know,” Jesse said as he took a puff on his cigarillo.

 

“No she can’t,” argued Genji. “And it’s apparent you’ve let her be alone far too much while she was with you, or you didn’t pay her enough attention.”

 

Jesse sat up, slamming his boots onto the floor, “Now listen here, little shit. (Y/n) is her own woman and she doesn’t need someone to hold her hand. If you look at her like she’s broken, she’ll start believin’ it.”

 

“I’m not saying, nor did I ever imply she was broken, McCree. But it’s apparent you didn’t do something right when she was around you because I just had to stop her from trying to slit her wrists.”

 

Jesse’s eyes went wide for a few seconds in disbelief, then he sighed and put the cigarillo out on the desk before putting his face into his hands. “Dammit...I thought she was past that already…”

 

“What do you mean?” said Genji. “She’s done this before!?”

 

Jesse nods and sits back in his chair, “I found her a few months after she moved in, her thighs cut, and her passed out in the tub...I rushed her to the hospital, they stopped the bleedin’, and I thought...I hoped that was the end of it.”

 

“And you didn’t think to tell Angela when you arrived?”

 

“I thought it was done with, she even told me it was done with. She is a full grown woman, ya can’t keep treatin’ her like a goddamn child, Shimada. Is that how ya would want to be treated by her? By your brother?”

 

“Of course not, but I’m worried about her! She could have died, McCree!” he exclaimed.

 

“What are ya gonna do, baby sit her every minute of every day? She does need help, I agree, but she doesn’t need to be treated like a damn cripple.”

 

“I am  _ not _ treating her like a cripple.”

 

“Ya damn well are, sayin’ and thinkin’ she can’t take care of herself, and ya know it.”

 

Genji hesitated before sighing. “I just worry for her.”

 

“I know...Athena, keep an eye on Agent Kimura for me, would ya? Lemme know if she tries somethin’ like that again, I’ll take care of it,” he said to the A.I..

 

“As you wish, Agent McCree,” replied Athena.

 

“I think she needs some time to herself, Genji. Give her some space, alright?”

 

He turned his head away from him. “What, so I have to give her space while everyone else just gets to be around her?”

 

“Ya aren’t exactly helpin’ her mood with how ya act around her, and ya know it. Just give her some space.”

 

“Fine…” muttered Genji.

 

“Good,” Jesse said as he stood up and placed his hat back on his head. “I’ll see ya later, Shimada.” And with that, Jesse left the room, leaving Genji with his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

You laid in your bed, curled up under the sheets and unmoving. You were tired, not physically, but emotionally. A day had passed, and you’d been locked in your room giving the excuse you weren’t feeling well as to not worry the others. You rolled over and sighed before speaking, “Athena, has he left the base yet?”

 

“If you are referring to the younger Agent Shimada, he left a few hours ago to Nepal,” said Athena.

 

“Did he say when he will be back?”

 

“It is estimated to be a few days until his return.”

 

You closed your eyes. A few days without having to worry over Genji was a slight relief. You could try to focus on yourself then. “Is Angela mad?”

 

“Is there a reason Doctor Ziegler would be upset?”

 

“Well you know...yesterday…”

 

“Doctor Ziegler has not been informed of the events that occured. Would you like me to inform her?”

 

“No...I...I think I’ll be fine. Does...does Hanzo know?”

 

“Genji Shimada only visited one other Agent after leaving your room, Agent Kimura.”

 

“Which Agent?”

 

“I have been asked to keep that classified if asked, my apologies, Agent Kimura.”

 

“It’s okay,” you said before sitting up and rubbing at your eyes. “Could you ask Hanzo if he’d like to have tea tonight?”

 

“As you wish, Agent Kimura.”

 

\--

 

Hanzo stood outside your door for a few moments, not sure why he hesitated to knock. The door opened suddenly, surprising him and making him jump back. You laughed as you saw the Shimada surprised, “What are you doing, Hanzo?”

 

“I...I was just surprised, that’s all. You asked me to come to tea, so, here I am.”

 

“Well...come on in,” you said motioning for him to enter as you retreated inside.

 

He bowed and entered, sitting at the small table you had in the middle of the room. He took off his shoes, waiting patiently. You set down the teapot and took your seat across from him. “I made some Genmaicha matcha tea,” you said.

 

“As I have said before, you have good taste.”

 

You were slightly embarrassed by the compliment. “I...I just figured you’d want some…” you stammered before looking away and frowning.

 

“I appreciate it, Hime.” He grabbed a cup and poured tea for the both of you while he let it cool in front of him.

 

“So how was your day?” you asked smelling the tea that was tempting you to drink it, but you waited a bit.

 

“It has been alright, I said goodbye to Genji when he left to Nepal and have been training the rest of the day. And yourself?”

 

“I...wasn’t feeling too well today so I stayed in my room,” you said.

 

“I see...is something bothering you, Hime?”

 

You took a deep breath. “I...I tried...hurting myself yesterday.”

 

Hanzo had the cup to his lips, but set it down before closing his eyes. He sat there quietly, eyes closed for a few moments before they opened and he stared at you, “Why.” It wasn’t a question, it was more of a...demand, that you tell him.

 

“I...I hate how I feel now,” you said unable to look at him. “I feel...useless, like I hold others back, like...I don’t deserve what I have or could have. I feel like you’d all be better off without a cripple like me.”

 

“You see yourself crippled because you have difficulty walking on your leg, yes? There are many people in both your position or one that is worse off that is able to do amazing things. It’s not their body that holds them back, Hime, it’s their mind. You do not hold anyone here at Overwatch back and you never have. I know it isn’t instantaneous, but do not think of yourself as useless or broken,” Hanzo said calmly, taking a sip of his tea.

 

“I can’t help but feel so, Hanzo. I just...I want to feel  _ normal _ again...I want to be able to  _ walk _ again...to  _ run _ again. I’m tired of constantly being in pain…” you said.

 

Hanzo let out a sigh, “I spoke with Doctor Ziegler, she told me she is scheduling an x-ray for your leg in a few days. I had asked out of curiosity. You will be normal again, Hime.”

 

“I hope so…” you murmured.

 

Hanzo placed his hands on the table and looked you in the eyes, “Do not attempt to hurt yourself again, (y/n). Look me in the eyes and answer me.”

 

You were a bit intimidated by how fierce his gaze was, but you nodded. “I will not try to again.”

 

His eyes lingered on yours before he relaxed and took another sip of his tea, “Good.”

 

\--

 

You found being around Hanzo calmed you. His stern nature helped keep you in check in a way and it was good for you with how you were now. He kept you grounded, and you were grateful he gave you some stability. You smiled as you sat on the roof of the base with Hanzo. He’d been kind enough to carry you up here after you complaining you couldn’t see all of what laid around the base and constantly pestering him. “It’s crazy to think there was actually a recall…” you said. 

 

“I must say, I am thankful for it. I wasn’t sure when the next time it would be for me to see you if not for the recall,” said Hanzo.

 

You turned to look at him and smiled. “I’m grateful to have the chance to have seen you again, too, Hanzo,” you said.

 

“Why did you say yes to coming, Hime?”

 

“Jesse said he was going,” you replied. “And I didn’t really have a choice...I would’ve been alone if I didn’t agree. Plus, Jesse still wanted to fight the good fight, and I did too. What made you say yes?”

 

“...I thought it might give my life purpose again.”

 

“I understand,” you said and looked back to the stars. 

 

“You do have purpose, Hime. You have touched many people’s lives, even if you do not acknowledge it.”

 

You didn’t reply for some time, and Hanzo was unsure if you’d heard him or not. He was about to say something, but you spoke, “Hanzo...do you ever wonder what might have happened if I’d been engaged to you instead?”

 

Hanzo fidgeted with his hands as he thought, “Honestly, I always had wished it was I that you were to be engaged to. I felt my father had made a mistake choosing Genji over myself…”

 

You were quiet, letting that sink in. So Hanzo had indeed felt such a way for so long. You had suspected it at times back then, but you’d always brushed it off as overthinking. “Do you still think it was a mistake?”

 

“At times, yes...but...I know my brother had made you happy, and that was all I wanted. Do you think it was a mistake, Hime?”

 

You took a long pause before answering, “No, I don’t think it was because fate has a strange way of making things turn out a certain way for a reason, Hanzo.”

 

“Do you think everything that has happened to you was for a reason, then?”

 

“I do,” you said. “Think about it...had I not been hurt you wouldn’t have shown how much you cared. So...I am thankful for everything that happened…”

 

Hanzo looked bewildered, “It wouldn’t have taken you being hurt for me to show I care, Hime…”

 

“But it did in that instance,” you replied.

 

“At the time, yes...I understand what you mean,” said Hanzo as he laid onto his back, staring up to the sky.

 

“It’s so beautiful tonight...all the stars. It reminds me of Santa Fe...you could see the stars so clearly it was like you could reach out and touch them…”

 

The waves hitting the rocks down below made Hanzo uneasy, not being used to living near the ocean. He knew how to swim, but he didn’t enjoy it in such a huge body of water. “The sky reminds me of the ocean. Vast and full of mystery, I’m not sure I would enjoy being in either.”

 

You laughed softly, laying back beside him. “That’s one of the many differences between you and your brother, Hanzo. You lack the desire for adventure, whereas he has  _ too much _ desire for adventure.”

 

“You’re not wrong, sadly…,” Hanzo said before growing quiet, and looking at his hands, as if seeing something upon them. “Whenever I remember that night...I...I see his blood on my hands still…”

 

You sat up and took his hands in yours. “Hanzo...it’s not your fault, you're not the one to blame. The elders are,” you said gently. “And Genji has forgiven you...you don’t need to blame yourself anymore…”

 

“...I was jealous.”

 

You froze. “Wh...what do you mean?”

 

“...The elders did order Genji’s death, but what pushed me to do it...I was jealous...I wished to love you yet he was...in the way.”

 

You slowly released his hands, unsure what to feel...what to think. “B...But he was your brother, Hanzo…”

 

Hanzo turned his head to you, tears falling down his cheeks, “I know...I regretted it immediately but…it’s not as if I could take it back. I wish I could, but...I can’t.”

 

Your gaze softened seeing Hanzo’s tears. You’d only once before seen him break, once before seen him in such a state. You reached out and pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay…” you said softly. “It’s okay…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I thought I'd let you know in my 100 Kinks || Shimada Brothers x Reader I am doing the next chapter slightly based off the past of this story with Genji and Reader being the main focus. So, keep an eye out.
> 
> Also, thank you for still keeping up with this series <3 you guys are amazing!
> 
> -Emmy out

You seemed to be closer with Hanzo since that night. Almost back to where you’d been before he’d confessed to you...hell maybe even a bit closer than that. It had been two days, and you found yourself spending more and more time with him. You two had gotten into the habit of having tea together every night, and you had accepted what had happened after seeing how Hanzo himself had felt. You were currently in the training area practicing alone as you worked on your skills with the bow and arrow. 

 

A few hours passed, and you were pretty worn out. You sat down against a wall as you heard a voice you had only heard once before. “Looks like your aim is pretty good.” It was the young girl from the showers, standing in the doorway looking at the target.

 

You shut your eyes. “...Thank you,” you said flatly.

 

The girl pulled out a small pink pistol with a bunny keychain from her pocket, took aim, and fired fifteen consecutive shots into a target. The letters ‘GG’ were burned into the target, “But you still have a long way to go. Keep it up,” she said as she turned to walk away. 

 

“I must ask...why is someone as young as yourself here?” you said opening your eyes to stare at her.

 

She stopped and turned to you, only saying one word before walking away again. “Skill.”

 

You rolled your eyes after her, putting away your weapons and heading out to go get lunch.

 

\--

 

The dining hall was  bustling with activity, not many agents having been sent out on missions yet since it had been a short time since the recall began. You’d settled for a small plate of sushi and wasabi to smear on it. You took a seat towards the back of the room in the far corner trying to get some alone time, but it seemed fate had other plans. 

 

Hanzo suddenly appeared, surprising you and making you give a little ‘yelp’. He chuckled as he sit down with his food, and you heard the familiar chirping you had missed. Two small noodles crawled up your leg from under the table, making small ‘melps’ to you. Your eyes brightened. “Udon, Sōmen!” you gasped having not expected to see the two little dragons again. You smiled as Sōmen found his way to your shoulders and rubbed at your face while Udon curiously poked at your food. “I wasn’t expecting you to let me see them again,” you said scratching Sōmen’s head.

 

“Of course I would, they missed you as well. They continued to pester me during my travels about when they’d see you again.”

 

“Only because I provide Udon with food, and Sōmen with tummy scratches,” you laughed before noticing Udon sniffing at the wasabi. “Udon wait that’s not-” In one lick he lapped up all the remaining wasabi. The small blue dragon paused for a few moments before letting out a shrieking sound that you’d never heard before and small flames that made you nearly fall out of your chair.

 

Hanzo started laughing and laughing, unable to stop as he almost fell over. He clutched his stomach, “Oh my god, Udon, never do that again.”

 

“Udon, don’t eat food I don’t offer you,” you scolded trying to stifle laughter as the poor dragon coughed and a few more flames came from him before he crawled back towards his master, eyeing the sushi like it was going to do the same thing to him. 

 

Hanzo patted Udon’s head and ate his sushi, smiling and looking up to you, “Genji comes back soon.”

 

“Athena told me,” you said. “He’s supposed to be back tomorrow.” You ate a piece of sushi before offering a small piece to Udon who suspiciously sniffed it before taking a bite out of it. After determining it was safe, he began munching on it. “I’m assuming some time in the afternoon from what she estimated…”

 

“You do not seemed pleased by this, Hime.”

 

“I’m not…” you admitted. “He was there when I...you know, and he doesn’t know how to back off when I ask him to or signal that he should…”

 

“Genji is always trying to face everything head on. He is always direct, you know this. I can talk to him about it, if you’d like,” Hanzo said as he ate another piece of sushi, drinking a bit of his tea.

 

“Could you please?” you asked. “He’s just...he needs to give me space, and he won’t. I just...he’s overbearing in a way. He treats me like a child, like I’ll break if I do the smallest thing. I understand he’s concerned...especially after what he saw, but he doesn’t have to worry anymore. I found something that is helping me heal...slowly, but it’s helping…”

 

Hanzo placed his hand onto yours, “I understand, I shall talk to him when he returns, do not worry Hime.”

 

“Thank you, Hanzo...thank you so much,” you said smiling warmly at him, and you froze when a cough sounded.

 

“Well don’t you two seem to be gettin’ close,” said a voice making you flush red.

 

“Hello, gunslinger. What brings you here,” asked Hanzo.

 

“Just checkin’ on (y/n). How ya feelin’ sugar?” asked Jesse.

 

“I’m fine, Jesse,” you said.

 

“Hm...seems so,” he said eyeing the fact that Hanzo still had his hand on top of yours.

 

Hanzo coughed and pulled his hand back, going back to eating his sushi, “Join us, McCree. We have a space for you,” he said as he motioned to the spot next to him. 

 

“Don’t mind if I do-” he cut off as Sōmen let out a soft hissing noise, and Udon perked his head up from the piece of sushi only to join his brother in growling and hissing at the man. “I-I’ll pass...seems your weird cats don’t exactly like me.”

 

“Jesse…” you warned knowing how angry Hanzo got when someone mislabelled his dragons. 

 

“It is alright. Udon, Sōmen, stop,” Hanzo said in an aggressive tone to his noodles, and they whimpered before backing off. “Sit,” Hanzo told Jesse, sounding as if it was an order.

 

“A-Alrighty then…” said Jesse sitting down, and the dragons stared at him before Sōmen curled up on your shoulder, and Udon somehow found his way into your lap with his sushi piece.

 

“Any news on when we start missions, McCree?” Hanzo asked while keeping his eyes locked on his dragons.

 

“Nope, old man ain’t said a word,” he sighed.

 

“Hopefully soon,” you said finishing up your sushi. “Everyone’s getting tired of being holed up in here….”

 

“You said it darlin’,” said McCree. “I wanna get goin’ after Talon already…”

 

“Well we can’t exactly go after them if we don’t know where they are right now,” you said eating the last piece of sushi and heard Udon whining for more. “Udon I don’t have anymore…” 

 

Jesse sighed and slid a fry across the table for the “weird cat” to eat. Udon sniffed at it, nibbling at it, unsure what it was. Tasting it, he gobbled it up, “Well, seems it has good taste.”

 

“It’s a  _ he _ , Jesse,” you corrected him. “His name is Udon and if you aren’t careful he’ll start stealing your food.” Udon ‘melped’ at you and snatched another fry from the plate before scurrying into your lap. “Told you.”

 

Jesse chuckled, “It’s fine, I got plenty to share.” He grabbed a handful and put them down next to your plate for both dragons to eat, making Hanzo give him a weird look.

 

“Are you trying to fatten my dragons, McCree?”

 

Jesse almost choked on the burger he was eating, “D-Dragons? Those are real? Well, i’ll be damned.” 

 

Both of the dragons started digging in, and you shook your head at the cowboy. “I told you about Soba before, remember?” you said. 

 

“The little green lizard thing? Yeah, I remember seeing him once back in Blackwatch. I walked into Genji’s room to ask him something, and he was asleep. The little green thing was laying on his lap. Soon as it saw me, it disappeared.”

 

Your jaw dropped. “Genji could summon Soba back then?” you asked in disbelief. 

 

“The thing is,” he said, stopping to take a drink of his coke, “when I asked him about it later, he seemed shocked. He asked me what it looked like and whispered ‘Soba’ to himself before walkin’ away.”

 

“I see…” you said quietly, wondering why the small green dragon would be like that. You stole one of Jesse’s fries, deep in thought over it. 

 

“Are you okay, (y/n)?” asked Hanzo.

 

“I just find it weird,” you said. “Genji tried to summon Soba numerous times after the incident, but he never showed up. Why would he hide from his master and only show up when he’s sleeping?”

 

“The dragons still have a mind of their own. They may choose to stay illusive from their master. It doesn’t happen often, but...maybe Soba needed time to heal as well as Genji.”

 

“That would make sense,” you said eating the fry you’d stolen.

 

Jesse sat there, ignoring the conversation as he stared at the little noodles, “So...is that as big as they get or…?”

 

You grinned. “Oh no, they get much bigger,” you said giving a mischievous look to Hanzo. “Do you want to show him once we finish eating?” 

 

A look of terror yet curiosity came over Jesse’s face, “S-sure…”

 

\--

 

You stood against the wall with Jesse, waiting patiently for Hanzo. He walked in, his bow in hand with one single arrow. He told Jesse to stand at the other end of the training room, as still as he could. Hanzo walked away with his back to Jesse, only to turn around and shout as he fires an arrow towards Jesse, “ Ryuuga wagatekiwo kurau!” In seconds two large versions of Udon and  Sōmen appeared from the arrow he’d shot. They were much larger than before, two to three times the size of Jesse, and they roared as they formed fully. 

 

You saw Jesse’s face pale at the sight of the two dragons as they whirled towards him, only for them to stop a foot or two away from him, and Udon rolled over onto his back as Sōmen turned away and headed towards you. Your eyes widened as the dragon stopped before you only to nearly knock you over as Sōmen licked you. Jesse stood there dumbfounded, “Uhhh...ya sure they ain’t cats?”  

 

Hanzo looked completely embarrassed and dejected as he stared at the two large beasts who were acting anything  _ but _ what they were. You staggered after Sōmen licked you, literally covering you in saliva, and you glared at Hanzo. “Hanzo, what the hell!?” 

 

Hanzo just turned to you and shrugged. That’s right, the previous heir to the Shimada clan just  _ shrugged _ at you. You were at a loss for words, and you looked to Jesse who was petting Udon’s tummy, “Lil guy’s are kinda cute.”

 

Your gaze returned to Hanzo, and your eyes narrowed. “You’re so dead later I swear-” you cut off as Sōmen licked you again making you fall over. “Sōmen!” Oh these Shimada and their dragons were going to be the death of you.

 

\--

 

After getting yourself cleaned up, hair still damp from your shower you were in your room with Hanzo, arms crossed and if looks could kill, he’d be dead. “Well?” you said in annoyance, both noodle dragons gone as they didn’t want to feel your wrath. Hanzo sat there, a look of confusion on his face.

 

“I...I honestly don’t know...it has never happened before…,” he said.

 

You sighed, letting your annoyance melt away and flopped down on your bed beside him. “Well that’s because your dragons normally don’t act like Soba...which is basically be little shits and disobey.”

 

“I know...I am just...so confused…”

 

You were amused at the Shimada’s confusion and sat up beside him. “Well...I know one thing I’m not confused about. I had a lot of fun today thanks to you,” you said before leaning over and kissing his cheek. “Thank you, Hanzo.” 

 

The Shimada snapped out of his confusion, looking to you, “I enjoyed my day as well…” His cheeks turned a bright pink, realizing what you’d done.

 

“Would...would you like to stay for a while? For tea?”

 

Hanzo smiled, “I would love nothing more, Hime.”


	8. Chapter 8

How Hanzo got you to agree to join him in welcoming his brother was something that slipped your mind, but you assumed it was just because you wanted to make him happy. So here you two were waiting for Genji and his master to arrive. “How much longer do you think it’ll be?” you asked Hanzo. 

 

Hanzo looked to the clock on the wall behind him, “He should have arrived half an hour ago…” As soon as he said that, the door to the base opened and Genji was the first to appear, followed by Zenyatta, floating in slowly.

 

“Hello, Hanzo. It is good to see you again. And you must be (y/n) Kimura, I have heard much about you,” Zenyatta said, bowing to you both.

 

“You must be Zenyatta,” you said. “Genji has told me much about you. I apologize for what happened to Mondatta. I saw it on the news when it happened.”

 

“It was unfortunate, but that is the way of life. Some paths end so that others may be opened.”

 

You smiled, liking the monk already before looking over his shoulder to see Genji and frowning slightly. “Genji,” you said a little stiffly.

 

“Nice to see you as well, (y/n),” Genji said. Hanzo cleared his throat and put his hand out, pointing to the Commander’s office.

 

“It would be best for the two of you to check in with Commander Morrison, Genji.”

 

“Very well. Come, master.” Genji bowed to Hanzo and yourself, then lead the way for Zenyatta and himself. 

 

As soon as they’d gone, you relaxed just slightly. “S...Sorry…” you said to Hanzo.

 

He let out a sigh, “It is alright, I was expecting this…”

 

You looked to him. “Then why ask me to come?”

 

“I think it best for you to set aside your differences. Also, it was to meet Zenyatta. I can tell you two will get along quite well.”

 

“I’ll set aside my differences once I know he’ll back off,” you replied. “And I like his master, he’s quite nice and very interesting.” 

 

“He is a man of vast knowledge and insight, I am sure he will be of assistance if you need someone to speak to about issues you cannot find the answer to yourself.”

 

You smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind. I’m going to go train a bit...care to join me or are you going to wait for your brother and his master?”

 

“I shall wait, I must talk to Genji about something pressing.”

 

“I understand, I’ll see you later, Hanzo,” you said giving a quick kiss on his cheek before limping off. Hanzo’s face turned red and he coughed into his hand. He decided to wait for his brother and Zenyatta in the mess hall, sure they would end up there soon enough.

 

\--

 

After eating together in the dining hall, Hanzo and his brother accompanied Zenyatta to his room before Hanzo pulled him aside and asked him to meet him in his room later. So here they were, Genji leaning against the wall, and Hanzo standing in the middle of the room across from him. “Genji...Hime told me what happened.”

 

“I see. Did she mention that I stopped her from killing herself, or did she only tell you that it was as if I was harassing her?”

 

Hanzo let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, “She told me that you stopped her, and for that I am thankful, but she feels like you treat her as if she’s a child. She just…needs some time to think about what’s going on in her life.”

 

“What, are you her errand boy now, brother? I know she can make her own choices, and I shall respect it.” Hanzo could tell there was agitation in Genji’s voice.

 

“She asked me to talk to you about it, that is all. Stop acting like a child yourself,” Hanzo scoffed at him.

 

“Me? A child? I stop her from trying to hurt herself and you call me a child?” Genji asks, cursing under his breath. “So, how much time did you spend with  _ Hime _ while I was away?”

 

Hanzo glared at Genji, “That is not of your concern, brother.”

 

“Oh really? I am asked to basically stay away from the woman I love while everyone else may do as they please. It is of my concern,  _ brother _ .”

 

Hanzo hesitated and sighed, “You are right.”

 

Genji was taken back from hearing this. This was the first time his brother had ever told him that he was right. “I...what?” 

 

“I said you are right. It isn’t fair to you that the situation is like this, Genji, but it is for (y/n)’s health. You care about her, yes? Give her some space and a bit of time, that’s all that is asked. You are just a bit too overbearing at times and too forward.”

 

Genji sighed, sliding down the wall, “I...I understand. I shall do as you ask, brother.”

 

A small ding sounded from the tablet on Hanzo’s desk, and he sighed before checking it. It was from you, asking if he would like to have tea tonight, and he smiled slightly. Genji’s curiosity was piqued, “Who is it from, Hanzo?”

 

“Oh, it’s...from Doctor Ziegler. It is just the results of a few extra tests she ran on my blood, everything checked out. Nothing to worry about,” Hanzo said as he set the tablet. “Anyways, I have other matters to attend to, and it is about time for your meditation, is it not?”

 

“Right, I shall speak to you later brother.” Genji stood up and bowed before leaving and closing the door behind him. Hanzo let out a deep sigh and buried his face in his hands, lost in deep thought.

 

\--

 

Hanzo was sitting across from you, drinking his tea as his dragons were hanging off of his arms like small blue scaly monkeys. You laughed as you saw the spectacle, it was cute watching their master try to ignore them and focus on his tea, annoyance clearly spreading across his face. “What are you two doing…,” Hanzo asked Udon and Sōmen, making them chirp at their master as the dropped off his arms and started nuzzling at his chest.

 

“They seem...very affectionate these last few days,” you said in amusement. “Any reason for that?”

 

Hanzo coughed and looked away, “I uh...have no idea really…”

 

You giggled. “Come on Hanzo,” you teased. “You must know. They’re  _ your _ dragons.” You took a sip of tea, eyeing him as the two little dragons ‘melped’ loudly.

 

“...As the Americans say, I plead the fifth.” He continued drinking his tea ignoring the dragons.

 

You snickered. “Whatever you say,” you said. “Don’t think I won’t figure it out eventually though.” Udon chirped as if agreeing with you, and you tried not to choke on your tea.

 

Hanzo coughed, “Anyways, I talked to Genji. He agreed it would be best if he gave you some space for awhile, Hime.”

 

You set down the tea. “That’s a relief…” you sighed. “Thank you for that, I hope I didn’t make things difficult between you two.”

 

“You did nothing of the sort. We have a few issues, but they are just bumps in the path we are taking,” as he said that Udon climbed up your leg and nuzzled your neck, laying down on your shoulder.

 

You pet Udon’s head as you spoke, “I see...thank you again, Hanzo. You’ve really been helping me the last few days, and I’m forever in your debt.”

 

“No need for such things, I am more than happy to help,” said Hanzo. As soon as he was about to drink a bit more of his tea, Athena spoke above you.

 

“Agents, there is a mission meeting in two hours, please be sure to attend.”

 

“Thank you Athena, I will keep it noted,” you replied before returning to focusing on Hanzo. “Seems we finally got our first mission.”

 

“Yes…,” Hanzo said, he seemed a bit concerned as he looked to you before going back to his tea.

 

You sighed. “You’re concerned.”

 

“Yes, I am. I know you are more than capable, but that doesn’t stop me from worrying.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” you tried to assure him. “I have you by my side too if anything happens, and I trust you with my life Hanzo. I’m not worried in the the slightest.”

 

“I know...I trust you as well, Hime. I shall do my best to assist you in any way I can.”

 

“Thank you, Hanzo,” you said taking a sip of your tea before grimacing as Udon licked your face. “Stop that!”

 

Hanzo just sighed and shot a glare at Udon, who stopped licking you immediately. “At least they listen sometimes.”

 

You laughed. “Only because you scare them occasionally,” you replied.

 

“They must know obedience, else they’ll turn out like Soba.”

 

You grinned. “That isn’t a bad thing sometimes that they act like him,” you said. “Shows they at least know when to have a little fun.”

 

Hanzo gave you a glare, and set his cup down. “We should get ready for the mission meeting.”

 

“Hai,” you said. “I’ll meet you there?”

 

“Yes,” and with that he stood up, bowing to you and taking his leave, Udon and Sōmen clinging onto the back of his yukata like small children.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: hankyu means ‘a japanese short bow’**

 

You were in the meeting room two hours later with Hanzo, the young girl who you now knew as Hana Song (codename D.va), Lúcio Correia dos Santos the famous Brazilian musician turned freedom fighter, and a former Overwatch agent you’d never met, but heard of once before due to her unique condition called Lena Oxton. Soldier 76 was waiting to give the briefing, but you were waiting on someone who was late. 

 

You personally didn’t mind as it gave you time to go over the list in your head of all the different things you might need for the mission when it came to medical supplies. It was routine, and you were surprised you were remembering the long list considering how much time had passed since yours days in Blackwatch. You were brought from your thoughts at the sound of footsteps before a voice that was all too familiar said slightly out of breath, “I apologize for being late. I was meditating and forgot the time.” You internally sighed. Well this was going to be an interesting mission for sure now.

 

“Take your seats, everyone,” Jack said. “For this mission we’re taking care of a small Talon safehouse Winston located outside of a town in Egypt. We’ll infiltrate, take out the enemy agents and clear the safehouse. It’s a simple in and out mission, people. Try not to get yourselves killed out there.”

 

“That shouldn’t be difficult if everyone sticks close to Lúcio and myself,” you answered him, but although you didn’t seem fazed by the mission, you were scared considering your last mission which had been your first as well ended in disaster. 

 

You felt a hand on your shoulder, you looked up and saw it was Genji. It surprised you, but he said nothing. He turned away and walked out of the room, the meeting was over but Jack motioned for you to stay. “Agent Kimura, I want you to stay in the back of the unit. If someone is injured, we’ll need you to take care of them out of combat.”

 

“Of course, Sir,” you said finding arguing would only get you nowhere since you knew how he was. “I’m assuming Lúcio will take front lines to keep the others patched up then?”

 

“Yes, he will be the one taking care of small injuries and bringing the wounded back to you. He’s the fastest in the unit, so keep an eye out for him when he brings someone. Oh, and one more thing. Agent Shimada will be keeping you safe, and Angela has something for you that she’d like you to pick up. That’ll be all.” 

 

“Yes Sir,” you said with a small bow before heading out.

 

\--

 

“Vell, vhat do you think?” asked Angela cheerfully.

 

“I…” you were speechless as you stared at the device in your hands. It was a silver and white cane that had a faint white glow from the top part of it. It looked like it had been handmade and had intricate details like whoever crafted it took their time. But, you weren’t happy about it. They thought you needed a  _ cane _ now? As if you didn’t have others giving you looks and probably thinking it was weird enough having a cripple on base. Now they had to make it worse by having you walk with a cane.

 

“(Y/n)?” asked Angela.

 

“I don’t need a cane, Angela. I can keep up with everyone else just fine,” you said.

 

Angela sighed and slumped back in her seat, “It isn’t for that, (y/n). You are going a very long distance, and it shall support you in getting there. Plus, it has a few useful tricks that you shall need.”  

 

Your eyebrow raised knowing of only one person who was capable of making something so simple have tricks. “Let me guess, Torbjörn made this?” you asked before staring a bit nervously at the cane. “It isn’t going to blow up is it?”

 

Angela chuckled, “No no, nothing of the sort. It is able to form into a bow that you may use as a weapon or to heal your team.”

 

“Wait...who told you I was training with a bow?” you asked.

 

“Jack, he mentioned it after he told me he cleared you for the mission.”

 

“Well then…” you said softly before finding the button near the top of the cane and pressing it. In a few moments the cane transformed to a hankyu, parts of it glowing a bright white. “Woah…”

 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” said Angela before reaching into a bag and pulling out two separate arrows. “ Here, I’ll show you how to tell which arrows you have equipped.” She handed you one of the arrows, and you nocked it. The white glow changed to a bright yellow. “If the color changes to yellow, it is for healing similar to my staff. If it glows a purple, it is for doing harm.”

 

“How do they work exactly when I fire them?” 

 

“Ze healing arrow is to be fired at ze group and heal allies in a vide area, but you can simply shoot a teammate if necessary and ze arrow won’t hurt zem. It’ll heal some of zeir wounds and give zem some energy, but I would fire it at the ground. It will heal more of your team, otherwise it’s vasted arrows. As for the damage, it can be fired at enemies to try to damage more and kill zem, or you can use it on the ground and it vill damage those nearby similarly to your healing arrows. Ze vide area arrows are few so, use them cautiously.”

 

“Will do, Angela. Thank you so much.”

 

“Of course, hopefully it von’t be needed as a cane after the x-ray. Ve shall determine if ve can fix your leg, (y/n).”

 

You nodded. “I’ll go test it now before we leave on the mission tomorrow morning.”

 

“Zat sounds good. If anything goes wrong, let myself or Torbjörn know.”

 

“Hai.”

 

\--

 

You knocked excitedly on Hanzo’s door and waited patiently. After a few moments, the door opens and you see a Shimada, but not the one you were expecting. Genji looks at you before bowing and walking past you, disappearing down the hall. Hanzo walks to the door, “Oh, Hime, I wasn’t expecting you.”

 

“Uhm...did I interrupt something?” you asked.

 

“It was nothing. May I help you with something?”

 

“Well...I need you to help me test something.”

 

Hanzo’s eyes look to the cane you had at your side, “Is that...a stick?”

 

“It’s a cane, but...you’ll see,” you said. “That is, if you’ll help me?”

 

“Of course, let’s go to the training area. Hopefully it isn’t too busy as people prepare for the mission.”

 

“Hopefully not,” you said starting off with Hanzo in step. 

 

It was a few minutes later you arrived at the training area.

 

“It seems empty, I suppose luck is on our side, Hime.” Hanzo lead the way and stood next to the wall rack, “What are you going to show me, then?” 

 

“I think you’ll like it,” you said. “Watch.” You clicked the button on the cane and it changed form to the hankyu. “Well what do you think?”

 

Hanzo’s mouth hung open, “What the...where did you get this device?”

 

“Angela and Torbjörn made it for me for the mission. It is a cane so I can walk better since we have to travel quite far, and they made it into a bow since Soldier mentioned it in passing,” you explained. “And that’s not all.” You opened the bag to reveal the arrows. “They made special arrows for it too, which is what I need to test.”

 

“I see, well, I shall stand back for you to test the training bots.” Hanzo moved to the back of the room, his eyes not leaving you for a moment.

 

“Alright, I can test the first arrow on them. Angela explained it deals damage, but the second I’ll need your help with. It’s supposed to be a healing arrow,” you explained as you grabbed one of the arrows and nocked it, the white glow turning purple. “She also said the color changes when you nock up certain arrows, so I won’t accidentally hurt someone. Ready?”

 

Hanzo nodded, watching with great interest. You set up in the stance he’d taught you, taking a deep breath and focusing on the spot between two of the bots. You held your breath before releasing it with the arrow. It hit between the two and two dark purple tendrils formed from the arrow, damaging the bots and making them short circuit. A few moments later it faded and returned to the original arrow. You smiled, going to inspect the bots closer and finding it had worked as you thought it would. “Looks like one of them works well.”

 

As you turned back to Hanzo, he was already cutting the palm of his hand open, “Hanzo, what are you doing?!”

 

“You said you need to test it out, so I needed to be hurt, no?”

 

“I-I guess yeah…” you said picking up the arrow and returning it to your bag as you grabbed a different one. “You ready?”

 

“Hai.” Hanzo positioned himself against the wall, “I am ready.”

 

You did the same thing as you did before, focusing on an area near him and releasing the arrow. It landed near him, a yellow glowing circle forming around it with him standing inside and the wound slowly healed till it was as if it had never existed. “Did it work?” you asked walking over to check out his hand.

 

“It...it doesn’t even hurt,” Hanzo said as he inspected his hand. It was as if he had never even cut his hand at any point. “That’s powerful...it will come in handy, I am sure.”

 

Your eyes gleamed with excitement at the idea of how useful this could be. “Hopefully,” you said grabbing the arrow and putting it back in the bag before zipping it up and slinging it over your shoulder. You clicked the button on the end of the bow and it returned to it’s cane form. “I just hope it will make me more useful to the team.”

 

Hanzo placed his hand onto your arm, “No need to think such things, Hime. You are more than useful.”

 

You smiled up at him before hugging him. “Thank you, Hanzo.” 

 

Hanzo was surprised, but slowly wrapped his arms around you. Neither of you noticed, but Genji had been standing in the doorway, witnessing what was happening. He turned his head and walked away, his head hung low.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yarou means ‘bastard’ in Japanese**

 

You fidgeted nervously in the aircraft. You were only an hour out from the site, and you were anxious. You’d been keeping your cane close to you and been unable to sit still. You couldn’t help but keep remembering your first mission, and you were both terrified for your teams safety and nervous. You kept remembering the events that had occured, how Jesse lost his arm...how Connor...you jumped at a hand on your shoulder that roused you from your thoughts.

 

“It’s alright love, everyone gets a little scared on a mission,” the british woman cheerfully said, a smile along her face to cheer you up. This was Lena Oxton, known as Tracer and it was the first time you’d actually talked to her. You gave a weak smile back as you looked around the aircraft, seeing Hana playing games on her phone. You scoffed and closed your eyes, trying to relax.

 

“It’s not that I’m scared...I just...don’t want a repeat of last time…” you said slowly finding your eyes resting on Genji who was seated on the far side of the aircraft with his brother. They seemed to be meditating together, their heads hung low as they sat silently. It made you a bit uncomfortable knowing it was Genji that was protecting you and not Hanzo, but you had to try and get past that for the mission.

 

“Aw it’s alright, love. Things’ll go by so fast and smoothly we’ll make it back in time for dinner!” exclaimed Lena, and you sighed.

 

“I hope so…”

 

\--

 

An hour later, you were all on the ground about three miles out from the site similar to last time, except you were certain the trek was longer. You’d had a little trouble getting down this time with your leg, but you’d managed, and you were keeping up pretty well with the group so far. Well...with a little help from Lúcio of course, but he didn’t mind as he was talking with Hana. The two seemed close. Maybe due to age, or maybe because similar interests, you didn’t know. 

 

That nervousness hadn’t faded, and you were worried. Something didn’t feel right in the pit of your stomach, and you didn’t like it. What if the mission ended like the last one? What if someone died like Connor had? You couldn’t imagine ever forgiving yourself for that if it did happen. You tried clearing your mind as the group started their move, using your cane to move a bit faster. To your surprise, it actually helped quite well, almost as if your leg hadn’t been damaged to begin with. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing to have some help every now and then, you thought to yourself. 

 

An hour had gone by, and you started feeling yourself get a bit worn out. Hanzo, who had been ahead of you for some time noticed and started to slow down a bit. He kept you company and you thought it was sweet, making your tiredness not as bad. Genji, who was at the head of the group, noticed as well but scoffed and picked up speed when he saw the two of you together. You noticed the change in pace, but you didn’t mind too much. You could do this, you needed to show them you had what it takes to be out in the field and wouldn’t slow them down.

 

The group soon made it there, and you had a sense of deja vu at the layout of the site. It was very similar to the first mission you had been on, the safehouse looking almost exactly like the warehouse from before, and you were all awaiting Genji’s orders on where to set up. You still found it a bit off that the layout was so similar, but maybe that was why Genji was put in charge.

 

Genji ordered Hanzo and Tracer to sneak in from the back left side, while D.va and Lúcio went through the front, causing a distraction to draw the enemy forces out. Meanwhile, Genji and yourself will be waiting about 200 yards from the entrance behind a hill that provided cover. The team nodded and split off, Hanzo and Tracer getting in position before the distraction began.

 

You and Genji set up at the hill, waiting for D.va and Lúcio to get in position and for Genji to give them the go ahead over coms. You dropped your bag at your side as you got prepared, unzipping it and clicking the button on your cane. You didn’t bother looking to Genji to see his reaction as your bow formed, and you prepared to nock up a healing arrow. You waited, glancing at the Shimada.

 

Genji’s attention was on the entrance, giving the signal to D.va to blow up a few oil drums out front. A small explosion sounded, and alarms immediately started blaring from around the compound. You started shaking, the sound throwing you back to a few years ago when you received your scars. Your hands shaking, your breathing starting to become ragged as you dropped your bow. You faintly heard someone yelling your name, but your focus was completely gone. It wasn’t till someone grabbed your shoulders and shook you that you somewhat snapped out of it. 

 

“Agent Kimura, focus! Your team needs you,” Genji shouted over the gunfire, pointing to Hanzo who was limping around the side of the building, his leg gushing blood. It seemed he had caught a bullet, needing your help.

 

You slowly nodded before grabbing your bow and arrow and nocking up a healing arrow. The bow glowed yellow as you focused on a spot near him and fired, the arrow landing where intended and beginning to heal the archer. Hanzo nocked another arrow into his bow and shot a Talon agent that had been firing upon your position, signalling to Genji a thank you. He returned inside of the safehouse, as you heard some more shouting and a loud bang. Suddenly, Hanzo was running out, followed by Tracer, D.va and Lúcio while flames began bursting throughout the building.

 

Your hands started shaking again, seeing the flames almost engulf your team and your eyes went wide, having flashbacks of Connor being shot, and all you heard was “run”. You got up and tried running back the way you came, over the hill and toward the aircraft. You stumbled a few times, but you finally snapped out of it as you felt arms wrap around you. You turned your head to see Genji holding you, and your breathing slowed down. Why did this calm you? Why him? “G-Get off!” you tried to protest, the fear still coursing through your veins, but slowly ebbing away. 

 

“Stop running and help your team,” Genji shouted, dragging you back to the hill. He pushed you down to your bow and pointed up, Tracer on the ground with a leg and arm bleeding and Hanzo with a gash on his head. D.va and Lúcio were fighting off the rest of the Talon agents that remained, protecting their downed teammates. 

 

You took a deep breath, trying to stay calm and started to help your teammates. You took your bow, nocking an arrow making the bow turn yellow and firing at the ground between them, the arrow starting to heal them. As it started to do it’s work, you checked them over for other injuries, but found none. It was a few minutes later, D.va and Lúcio joined up with the rest of you, both unscathed. Tracer and Hanzo following behind, the team running up the hill to the extraction point. This time you’d be picked up a mile closer, only taking about an hour to reach the point.

 

As soon as you got on the aircraft, you sat down shaking. Hanzo sat next to you, placing a hand on yours, pulling you against him to calm you. Genji had been standing on the other end of the aircraft, and upon seeing this he went to the cockpit. “I-I’m sorry…” you said.

 

\--

 

After landing back at the base, you went straight to your room. The others parting ways, Genji going to give his report, Tracer and Hanzo to the infirmary, and D.va and Lúcio to do whatever. You flopped down on your bed after putting away your cane and arrows. How could you have froze like that? It’d been years since your first mission. How could you be affected by loud noises from that? You weren’t sure, and you didn’t get a lot of time to think on it as a knock sounded at your door. “Who is it?” you called. 

 

The door opened and Genji walked in, closing the door behind himself. “Before you say anything, I am here to talk about what happened. Why did you try running from the team, (y/n)?”

 

You sat up slowly, trying to think of what to say as you grabbed a pillow and hugged it. “Y...you remember our first mission in Blackwatch?”

 

“The explosion,” Genji said. He sighed and sat in the chair across from you at the desk. “You started remembering, didn’t you?”

 

You nodded. “I did...I remembered all of it, McCree losing his arm...the explosion...and...Connor.” 

 

Genji looked to you, and removed his face mask. His eyes looking into yours, the soft amber comforting you, “I still remember when Hanzo did what he did to me, almost every day. It is something you must accept and live with, even if it takes time. You have a job to do, taking care of your team. You cannot let it get in the way of doing your job, (y/n).”

 

“How...How do you cope?” you asked him looking into his eyes. “How...how do you live every day and not let that eat you up? Especially for the reasons that he did it.” 

 

“It does eat at me, honestly...but you cannot let it get in the way of your life. Do not forget what happened or block it out, but accept it and move past it. You cannot live in the past forever,  _ Hime _ .” Genji stood up and placed his face mask back on, and turned to leave.

 

“Genji…” you said before he could go. “Why did you never tell me about the real reasons Hanzo did it?”

 

Genji stopped and turned his head to you, “Because I did not wish for you to hate my brother more than you already did. I wanted there to be a chance you could forgive him.”

 

“...Why did you never tell me he was jealous?” you asked. “I know you didn’t want to be with me originally, Genji. It was pretty obvious in how you treated me…” You looked away remembering how hurt you’d felt back then. “If you hadn’t wanted me and felt that Hanzo should’ve had me instead back then...if I’d told my father or spoken to yours, things would’ve changed. Why keep it a secret?” 

 

“Because...I finally had something that Hanzo wanted. I was finally the brother that wasn’t feeling inferior.”

 

Your eyes searched his visor, as if trying to figure out if he was lying or not, but the feeling he gave off told you he wasn’t. “So it was like having a toy he couldn’t have, is that what you’re telling me?” you asked all too calmly.

 

“Yes. That was all I was able to see you as...at first, at least.” 

 

You weren’t sure who was more surprised, you or Genji at your reaction to this. You didn’t think with your leg you could still move so fast, but somehow you did. One minute you were sitting their clutching the pillow, the next you’d punched him in that stupid metal helmet of his. You didn’t even feel the pain in your knuckles at the metal meeting your flesh. Didn’t feel the scratches from it and the bleeding that was starting. “You...you yarou,” you hissed. “So I was just some little object back then to you is that it? A plaything you could use when you wanted to dangle in front of your brother and tease him with because it was out of his grasp?”

 

Genji stood there, looking at your face while tears fell down your cheeks, “At first I thought you were only in my life for a clan marriage...but...when I actually got to know you, the real you, I realized you were my life. Until next time, (y/n),” he said as he turned to leave again.

 

He was almost out of the room when you spoke again, “I hate you...you know that?” you said through stifled sobs. “I hate what you do to me, how you treat me. I was happy once before with you Genji, I accepted I couldn’t cage or tie you down, but now…” You hesitated. “I don’t know if that could ever happen again. You...you push me too much, used me too much for your own personal gain...how could I ever trust you again to not just do something like that?” 

 

Genji slammed his fist into your door, denting it deeply before he turned to you slowly, “Do not forget, I was happy as well, but that was taken from me. Not just by my brother, but by you as well. I had no choice in what I am now, but I accept how it is and what happened to me. I regret how I treated you, and I cannot take that back. But I can and will do better this time, if given the chance. Goodnight, Agent Kimura.” 

 

“This isn’t over yet, Genji,” you said wiping at your tears and glaring at him. “You never give me a say in where our arguments end, why should you get a say now?” 

 

“What the hell else is there to say, (y/n)? I made mistakes, we both know that,” Genji said.

 

“You didn’t just make mistakes, Genji. You  _ intentionally _ made them. Especially when you used me as something to hurt your brother with,” you snapped.

 

“And what about you and what you did? You didn’t even bother trying to wait for me, you just hopped onto my brother like some  _ yuujo _ , while I was trying to accept myself because of what  _ you _ did to me. You didn’t care enough or even loved me enough, did you?”

 

Your jaw dropped. “I did love you, Genji. Hell, I waited for you all during Blackwatch, but you pushed me away! What was I supposed to do? Just keep waiting? Uncertain if you’d return? And what do you mean some yuujo!? I waited years Genji,  _ years _ after leaving Blackwatch. It wasn’t like the minute he came into my life, I asked him to be with me. It took months,” you shouted back. 

 

“And how long until you fucked him? How long until you let my bastard brother into you? He took my life away, and you happily loved him. You loved him, while I tried to accept what both of you did to me,” Genji shouted at you.

 

You were stunned for a few moments into silence. “Th-That does not concern you,” you said though your voice faltered showing weakness. “And I tried to save you, Genji….and do not speak so poorly of your brother, he did nothing wrong!”

 

“Nothing wrong?! He tried to fucking kill me! But, I am not surprised you would take his side since you took his bed as well. You tried to save me? You turned me into this...thing. A weapon only meant to harm, never to love again. You made me into a monster, and so that is what you got out of it.”

 

“Genji that is not what I meant…” you said, beginning to lose the argument. “And you aren’t a weapon. You’re still a man.”

 

“A man?” Genji flicked his arm as three throwing stars fling between his fingers, and he chucked them into the wall just barely past your head. “I am not a man anymore, I am only a weapon. A cold machine that had its humanity stripped from it. My brother may have taken my life, but you took my  _ soul.”  _ Genji had enough of this, and left before you could even utter another word.

 

You stood there staring after him, a defeated look in your eyes. You hadn’t meant for it to escalate to that, but it had and it seemed Genji absolutely despised you. Your body swayed slightly as if sapped of its energy as tears streamed down your cheeks, and you fell to your knees, sitting back on them as you looked to the floor and that was the same position you were in when Hanzo found you later in the night.


	11. Chapter 11

You flinched as hands grasped your shoulders and someone was saying your name. You blinked slowly from your daze. You’d stopped crying, but you were mentally exhausted and kind of out of it from the fight with Genji as well as the mission. You focused as someone said your name again, and your eyes focused on the person in front of you. “Hanzo?” you asked softly.

 

“Hime, what happened,” Hanzo asked, looking around and noticing the shuriken in the wall, staring as his brother came to mind.

 

“I...It’s nothing,” you said dully looking down. “It _was_ nothing…”

 

Hanzo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I shall go talk to him.”

 

You reached out and grabbed his hand. “Don’t…” you said. “It’ll make things worse…please don’t.”

 

“...As you wish. What happened?”

 

“I...I don’t want to talk about it...things were said that shouldn’t have been…”

 

“You always keep things to yourself, and it keeps eating away at you...you know you can always tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“I...I don’t want to burden you, Hanzo, and I don’t want your relationship with Genji to be hurt as well…”

 

“It won’t burden me, I just...I want to help.”

 

You sighed in defeat. “He came to talk about the mission with me and why I ran. Things escalated and things were said about the situation between us three. Genji got pissed off because for once instead of him pushing me, I pushed him a bit too far, and I almost got my hair and face cut off for it.”

 

Hanzo sat down in the chair next to you, putting his face in his hands as he took a few moments to gather his thoughts. “Mistakes happen on the field, it is best to learn from them. I won’t talk to him about this, but let me know if it happens again. Okay?”

 

You nodded. “I will.”

 

“Good,” Hanzo said as he stood up and went to pull the shuriken from the wall. He turned, bowed to you and started to leave before turning back to say, “I am right next door if you need me, Hime. Do not hesitate.”

 

“I won’t...I am going to try to sleep...thank you, Hanzo.” Hanzo bowed to you and walked back to his room, closing his door behind him, and you heard him punch his wall, making a loud cracking sound. It made you shiver, closing your eyes before standing up and closing your door. The dent Genji left was still deep and it wasn’t going away any time soon.

 

\--

 

The next day, you were still pretty tired having not gotten much sleep, but you forced your way to the medbay. You were scheduled for a checkup today and an x-ray on your leg. You took a deep breath before knocking on Angela’s office door. “Come in!” came the call, and you entered.   
  
“Hey Angela, I’m here for that x-ray. I’d also like to discuss the mission from yesterday.”

 

“Yes, go into ze other room and change into ze gown, ve cannot have anything in ze way for ze x-ray.”

 

“Will do.”

 

A few minutes later, you were sitting in one of the many rooms of the medbay waiting for her to start the x-rays. Angela walked in, “Please lie down on ze bed.” You did so, laying down with everything covered but your leg. Angela walked behind a screen as a machine whirled on, and you shifted uncomfortably. “Stay as still as possible, Agent Kimura.”

 

“I’m trying…” you murmured, waiting as it began to scan you. It was over in a few minutes, Angela taking several pictures of the x-rays before turning it off and letting you sit up. “Well?” you asked nervously.

 

Angela was examining the x-rays, a look of confusion on her face. “Zis is not right...ve must conduct surgery to extract ze pellets, and ze muscle shall heal fine.”

 

“Really?” you asked. “How…?”

 

“It is a simple procedure, ve must remove ze pellets and your body shall heal on its own in no time. It vasn’t severe damage to begin vith, it just was never addressed properly it seems.”

 

“You mean...I won’t limp anymore?”

 

“You shall be able to run alongside either Shimada vith ease after ze procedure.”

 

That was the best news you’d heard in the last day or two. You’d be able to walk again without limping, to run again. You felt so happy and couldn’t wait to feel normal again. “Thank you, Angela...when can we start?”

 

“It shall take a few days to prepare ze tools necessary for ze surgery, and a few days post operation of rest in bed for you. After zat, you shall run like an olympian,” Angela said as she read a chart, her eyes not looking up to you as she focused, lost in thought.

 

“Angela, there is something else we need to talk about.”

 

“Vat is it?”

 

“It is about the mission yesterday. I...I think I have a problem.”

 

Angela looked up from the board and looked to you, “Vat problem, (y/n)?”

 

“Explosions and loud noises. I...I froze up, I think it’s from the first mission I went on in Blackwatch.”

 

“Ah, PTSD, I see. I am not vell versed in zat field, but zere is someone I can recommend to speak vith.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Jack, he has been a soldier since before you ver born, he has much experience vith such zings. I shall let him know you’ll be seeing him soon.”

 

“Thank you, Angela. I’ll make sure to check in with him soon. I have training with Jesse today and tomorrow so it may be a small bit of time before I can.”

 

“Understood, I have others to see so I must go, have a good day, (y/n).”

 

“You too, Angela.”

 

\--

 

“Sorry I’m late, cowboy. Appointment was a tad long.”

 

Jesse was sitting in a chair next to a table, his feet kicked up, his hat tilted down, and his cigarillo lit between his lips. “No worries, darlin’. Gave me a good rest waiting for ya. How did it go?”

 

“Well, actually. I won’t be limping soon from what Angela said,” you replied setting your bag down.

 

Jesse looked up, lifting his hat and shooting to his feet. The next thing you knew his arms are wrapped around you and the familiar smell of whiskey and cigars wafted into your nose. But, you didn’t mind it, you felt warmth in the gunslingers arms, “That’s damn great news, sweetheart. You’ll be headin’ out on missions with me again in no time.”

 

“Mhm, and I’ll get to use my new bow to help,” you replied. “Ready to see it?”

 

Jesse pulled away and peered down to the cane, “Where is it?”

 

“You’ll see,” you said before clicking the button and it shifted into the bow. “What do you think?”

 

Jesse moved back, a hand coming up to his mouth, “Witchcraft!”

 

You laughed. “Blame Torby, he made it,” you said. “I still got to name her. As I was told in the past by a young sparrow, every good weapon needs a name otherwise it isn’t worthy of being wielded.”

 

“Well, she sure is a beauty, just like her owner,” Jesse said as he walked back to the table and sat down to watch the show.

 

“Oh stop it you,” you laughed before setting up and nocking a normal arrow. “Such a flirt as always. I swear if you were dying, your last words to whoever was there would be some pickup line.”

 

Jesse pressed a hand to his heart and his other into the air as he slumped over, “If the other side has angels as pretty as you, I’m sure it won’t be so bad.”

 

You snorted. “Baka,” you said before firing off the arrow.

 

\--

 

There was a knocking at his door as Genji looked up from his meditation. His face mask was on the bed next to him and he didn’t even bother putting it on as he walked to the door. Opening it, he saw his brother standing outside with a glare, “And what do I owe the honor for this visit, brother?”

 

“You know why I am here, Genji,” Hanzo said as he pulled the shuriken from his yukata and threw them to Genji’s feet.

 

“I see. Did she tell you everything that happened, or just what you wanted to hear?”

 

“Enough of the childish acts, it ends now, Genji. You crossed the line this time,” Hanzo said as his anger started to grow.

 

“I crossed the line?” Genji asked as he looked his brother in the eyes, his face turning into a snarl, “Was it the same line that you crossed when you tried killing me?”

 

“You know I did not have as much of a choice in that,” he argued. “Yes I let my jealousy push it, but I had orders to follow.”

 

“Orders? You chose the _precious clan_  over your own blood. You chose those old bastards over me, your own brother. Do not speak to me of choices, because I was the one stripped of them. I had no choice in you trying to kill me. I had no choice in becoming a weapon because of (y/n).”

 

“She did not try to make you into a weapon, Genji. She tried to save your _life_.”

 

“ _She should have let me die_. The only reason I am here is because of her selfishness and you continue to take her side as she took yours. She told me you did nothing wrong, brother. Do you know...do you know the pain I felt when I heard that? The woman I love, that I was to marry for life, told me my brother did nothing wrong when he tried killing me.”

 

Hanzo hesitated. “She must’ve said it accidentally, Genji. You know she doesn’t really feel that way. We all know what I did was wrong, but I have tried to repent for trying to kill you, but that will never be enough. We both know that.”

 

“Repent? By burning incense where my blood stained, or do you mean by fucking (y/n)?” Hanzo stared at his brother with a blank expression, not sure what to say or if there even was a way to respond to that. Genji sighed and looked away, “Look...I know I pushed her away...I know I was gone for a long time...I just...I felt betrayed by my own brother not once but twice now…”

 

“Genji...how many times must I tell you how sorry I am? I did not mean for you to feel such a way. You know that.”

 

Genji turned to his brother and looked him in the eyes, “When you say sorry, do the scars upon my face disappear? Do they start to fade? Saying sorry does nothing, Hanzo. It is actions that truly speak, and there have been no actions that truly show you repenting for the sin you committed…”

 

“What do you want me to do, Genji?” Hanzo asked. “I’ve tried my best to prove to you I’ve changed. I thought we were getting somewhere. What happened?”

 

“You tried your best? All you have done has been _honor my memory_ at our home, where you tried to kill me, and you have taken the woman I love. What is it you think you have done to repent?”

 

“By finally reconciling and traveling the world to try to help others. By joining Overwatch to create peace. I never meant to take (y/n) from you, Genji. You left her, I thought things between you two were over...she told me you were dead. How was I supposed to know you were alive?”

 

Genji took a step back and looked down before sitting on his bed with his head between his hands, “You have only tried repenting to yourself, Hanzo...and I...I do not truly blame you for loving her, I know you thought I was dead.”

 

“I will try harder brother,” said Hanzo. “But you need to do better as well. Not for me, but for (y/n). I believe an apology is in order. I know you two are not on the best of terms, but perhaps this can be the step in the right direction for you both to at least tolerate each other.”

 

“I believe she hates me, especially from how she has acted with me. I do not hate her, I still love her, Hanzo...I think it best for there to be space for now, we both need time to cool down from what happened.”

 

Hanzo hesitated as he recalled how much time he’d been spending with (y/n) and how close they’d been getting. He knew things would only get worse from here between the three of them. “I understand. I wish you luck, brother.”


	12. Chapter 12

You were laying in the operating room on the table anxiously, scared this wouldn’t work. You began to shake as your anxiety grew worse, but you tried hiding it when Angela walked into the room. “Sorry for ze vait, I had to finish a few preparations. Are you ready, (y/n)?”

 

“Yes, I am,” you said. “So will I be awake for this?”

 

Angela chuckled and made you feel uneasy, “No no, do not vorry, you shall be under anesthetics.”

 

“Thank god…” you heaved a sigh of relief. “So you’re sure I’ll walk right after this?”

 

“Not right after, no, you must rest and heal, remember?” Angela walked around as she placed the I.V. into your arm, and after a few minutes you slowly drifted off to sleep. Your eyes darted around before closing, and the last thing you saw was Angela holding a  _ very _ large scalpel. 

 

When you woke up, you were very groggy. It was obvious you were still slightly under anesthesia, and you were very drowsy. You groaned, trying to focus and stay awake. “Hm…?” you groaned blinking a few times and seeing Angela standing over you. 

 

“Good, you’re avake! The surgery vas a success, vith no complications. You shall heal vithin a veek,” Angela said as she looked at the chart.

 

“Hn...alright,” you murmured going to sit up and flopping down again, still too drugged to do so. “Do...you think you can help me to my room?”

 

“You are not going anyvhere, Agent Kimura. You must rest here until ve are sure there is no infection of any sort. The pellets ve pulled from you vere...peculiar. Do you remember vhere they came from?”

 

“...No,” you said. “I was unconscious when it happened, but Hanzo and Genji were there. You might be able to ask them about it.”

 

“I see. Vell, I must check on a few other patients. I shall be back later, rest vell!” And with that, Angela left the room and you were stuck in a bed with the beeps of monitors filling your head. At least, you wished they would. Instead, your mind kept running the events that occurred previously with Genji.

 

You sighed softly. You knew you’d been in the wrong, but you knew Genji had been too. You should apologize, but your stubbornness made it impossible. If anything you’d just wait for Genji to apologize first. Then again...you were unsure how long that’d take. You sighed softly. Why did the gods seem to hate you and have such things in store for you?

 

\--

 

A day later after sleeping most of the time, someone knocked on your door. “Come in,” you answered, and Hanzo walked in. You smiled seeing the Shimada, wondering why he took so long to visit you.

 

“I apologize, Hime. Doctor Ziegler didn’t allow anyone here until she was sure that no infection would start,” Hanzo said as he pulled a chair to the side of your bed and sat down.

 

“It’s alright,” you said with a smile. “I’m glad you’re here. I’ve been bored out of my mind.”

 

“Well, I do hope I may remedy that,” he replied smiling back. He relaxed in the chair as the two of you talked about what you had heard on the news. There had been an assassination attempt on the President of the United States again, and there were rumors of another Omnic crisis that might occur. After awhile, the conversation somehow moved to Hanzo’s dragons, and Udon and Sōmen crawled out of Hanzo’s yukata sleeve. They crawled into your bed and nuzzled you, laying down in your lap.

 

You giggled and began to pet them. “Seems you two missed me quite a bit, huh?” you said before looking at Hanzo and said with a teasing tone, “Does that mean you missed me a lot too?” 

 

Hanzo coughed into his hand and looked away, “I have no idea what you are talking about, Hime.” At that moment, Angela walked into the room still looking down at your chart. She looked up in surprise to see Hanzo.

 

“Oh, how fortunate, I vas going to look for you soon, Agent Shimada. I have a question about how Agent Kimura vas injured.”

 

“Of course, how may I help?”

 

“You see, ze pellets ve pulled from Agent Kimura’s leg vere not...average shotgun pellets. Do you recall who it vas zat shot her?”

 

Hanzo’s face slowly turned into one of anger, but he caught himself but it got worse, “I...I do recall that the man was dressed in black, with a white owl-like mask. I did not hear his name, but…”

 

“But vhat, Agent Shimada?”

 

“The man...he melded with the shadows, or so it seemed…”

 

Angela almost dropped your chart as her mouth hung open and she seemed to get lost in thought, “I...I see. If you’ll excuse me, I must speak vith someone.” Angela left the room, leaving your chart at the foot of your bed.

 

You stared after her before back to Hanzo. “You mean Reaper did this to me?”

 

“Reaper? The terrorist that is spoken of on the news? I had never seen a picture of him before, but the description sounds correct. Do you know him, Hime?”

 

You lowered your voice. “Don’t tell anyone, but I worked with him in Blackwatch. He is the former commander, Gabriel Reyes. Jack Morrison’s old friend.”

 

“The Strike-Commander? I had heard of the man Gabriel Reyes in passing, but...I never would have imagined such a man to become a terrorist. Shouldn’t we tell Angela this, or even the Strike-Commander?”

 

“I am pretty sure Angela knows,” you admitted laying back as Udon let out a ‘melp’ noise as you’d stopped petting him. “Why do you think she left so quickly? I wouldn’t doubt that her and Jack know more than they let on. I’m certain they’re keeping secrets from us, but I don’t blame them. If the newer members found out, it might make them rethink joining and possibly uncertain if it’ll happen again.”

 

“I see. You have a point...I shall keep it to myself for now, then. I must return to my room, but I shall visit again soon.” Hanzo stood up and placed a kiss on your forehead, “Rest well, Hime,” and then walked out with Udon and Sōmen climbing up his leg. You were alone again, left to your thoughts. But your question was why did your mind continue to go back to Genji?

 

\--

 

Another day came and passed, the only person you’d seen was Angela to check your legs progress and how soon it healed. Luckily, it was mostly closed already due to the advanced technology Overwatch had to offer, but that didn’t make every bit of it heal just yet. You thought you’d die of boredom and loneliness until you heard spurs outside your door. You sat up excited, as you shouted “Come in,” before he even knocked. 

 

Jesse chuckled as he walked in, “How’d you know it was me, darlin’?”

 

“I could smell that cologne from here, cowboy!”

 

“Cologne? Oh, I think ya mean the whiskey and cigarillo’s, as ya love teasin’ me about,” Jesse said as he sat in the chair next to your bed, pulling a cigarillo out to smoke, but put it away after thinking twice about it.

 

“How have you been cowboy? Anything new on your end?”

 

“Hm...I’ve been well. Had a scoutin’ mission out in Mexico, didn’t turn up much, but I did find somethin’ interestin’,” he said.

 

“Lay it on me.”

 

“Seems our old ‘friend’ Ghost is out ‘round that area. Word is there’s been a few sightin’s of him in those parts.”

 

“Friend huh? And here I thought you wanted to shoot him for what he did to me. Then again, I’m not sure you’d be the one to shoot him first. Hanzo is pretty quick with his bow,” you said. “Then again, he still doesn’t know who shot me.” 

 

“Yeah, well, I reckon he better hope it ain’t me he runs into when I’m down there. I’ve got a bullet with his name on it.”

 

“I bet you do…” you sighed looking down. “Should I tell him who it was? He said he’d give me time to open up to him about it when it first happened. I...I think he has the right to know.”

 

“That’s not for me to decide, darlin’. That’s a dog you outta put down yourself. How’s that leg of yours feelin’?”

 

“Better...still not allowed to move it, Doc’s orders.”

 

“Well, should be headin’ back to your room soon enough. Oh, and that big dent in the door, it took awhile but I got it out for ya. Can’t wait to hear the story behind that one later,” Jesse said as he leaned back in his chair, lowering his hat. “I haven’t had a rest in awhile, mind if I doze off a bit?”

 

“Go right ahead, the company helps,” you said smiling.

 

It was a few hours later that you tried to wake Jesse from his nap, the cowboy’s snoring keeping you from getting any sleep. You reached over and nudged him. “Jesse...wake up,” you said, but he was out like a lightbulb, and you ‘sweatdropped’. You nudged him again. “Jesse…” you whined, but nothing again. You were about to yell at him, but the door opening made you pause, and you smiled. “Well hello again, archer,” you teased in a soft voice since McCree was still out cold.

 

Hanzo bowed and walked in quietly, but the snoring bothered him. He kicked Jesse in the leg, making him jump to his feet his hand on Peacekeeper shouting, “Reach for the sky.” You couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, as Jesse realized where he was. “What time is it, darlin’?”

 

You looked out the window, “I’d say it’s about...high noon?”

 

Jesse looked out the window and scoffed, “Real funny darlin’...”

 

“Hey, you always make that joke. Why can’t I?” you asked before rolling your eyes and stealing his hat and putting it on. “There, can I make the joke  _ now _ , Jesse?”

 

Jesse scoffed, taking his hat back as he walked toward the door, “Rest well, darlin’, I’ll be back to visit again soon.”

 

After Jesse left, Hanzo finally chuckled a bit and sat down in the seat, “I am glad to see you are in a good mood, Hime.”

 

“It’s nice to have company,” you said. “But...it’s better company when you are here.”

 

Hanzo smiled and crossed his arms, “I will be helping you back to your room in the morning, I asked McCree to help fix the damage Genji had caused.”

 

“He mentioned that. Says he can’t wait to hear that story,” you said. “Just hope after he hears it he doesn’t try to blow off Genji’s head with Peacekeeper.”

 

“McCree seems to have a more relaxed temper than some, and do not worry, Genji knows how to...handle a cowboy from what he told me during our travels.” 

 

You coughed at that. “I see…” you said. “Well...McCree mentioned he went to Mexico as well for scouting. Brought up something interesting and reminded me of something long ago that should’ve been addressed between us.”

 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, “And what would that be?”

 

“Who shot me in that alley,” you said.

 

“Go on.”

 

“I used to work with that person. They went by the codename ‘Ghost’. They had no background, nothing. He was as Reyes called him…’expendable’. He was a good friend of mine in Blackwatch, and he lost everything after the events that led to Overwatch falling. He...I think he was in a bad spot when I met him. Jesse and I left and not long after he lost the Commander who later became Reaper...I think he felt betrayed.”

 

Hanzo sat in silence as he looked to you, his eyes blank, “What...did he look like…”

 

“About your height, pale with black eyes and white hair dyed blue at the tips.”

 

“Did...he wear a skull mask over his mouth?”

 

“He did...wait...how did you…?”

 

“I believe I have seen this man before, in my travels. He had a woman with him, if I remember correctly. They were in a bar in New York while I visited there…”

 

“I see…” you said quietly. “Jesse said he was in Mexico now...at least from rumors. There was no mention of a woman.”

 

There was an awkward silence for the next minute until Hanzo cleared his throat, “It has gotten late, I must return to my room once again. I shall see you in the morning, Hime.” Hanzo stood up and bowed and left like last time, and you laid in bed quietly thinking about Ghost. Who was this woman, and why was he traveling all over the world?


	13. Chapter 13

You had finally made it back to your room, finally out of the confined infirmary. Your leg was feeling much better and almost seemed fully healed, so you decided it was time to try and walk again. You slowly stood up from the wheelchair that Hanzo had wheeled you to your room in, and felt a sharp pain from your leg. This was to be expected, finally putting weight onto it after so long, but it felt...better. You walked around a bit, able to bend your leg without as much issue as you had from before.

 

You smiled at the small feat. It wasn’t perfect and would need work, but you could walk as predicted. You knew the pain would go away with use, and you smiled turning to Hanzo. “Angela was right, I can do it again!” you exclaimed triumphantly. 

 

Clapping came from the doorway to your room as you turned to see who it was, surprised to see Jesse looking at you from under his brown hat. “Well, glad to see ya up and movin’ again darlin’.”

 

“Heh, pretty soon I’ll be able to keep up with you again, cowboy,” you said happily. “I’m so excited!” 

 

“I can tell,” Jesse chuckled.

 

“What can I do for you, Jesse?”

 

“Came to check on ya, darlin’. Also to retrieve that chair, doin’ errands for the doc.”

 

“When my leg is healed up, can we...can we spar like we used to?” you asked with excitement in your voice.

 

Jesse shot you a glance before lighting up his cigarllio, “I’d love to darlin’, just take it easy on me, I’m gettin’ old.”

 

You laughed, “Old? You sure you’re not just scared to get beaten by a girl?”

 

Jesse put a hand to his chest and flipped his head away, “Why, I never!”

 

“You’re such a drama queen, Jesse,” you said as you rolled your eyes.

 

“Does that make me royalty now?”

 

“Yeah, a royal pain in my ass,” you laughed as you slightly limped to him and hugged him, “But you’re my royal pain.”

 

“Yes I am, darlin’,” Jesse said as he wrapped you in his arms.

 

Hanzo coughed into his hand and cleared his throat as Jesse turned to him, “Ya wanna hug too?”

 

“I’ll pass,” said Hanzo looking unamused.

 

You could hear he wasn’t very happy about this, so you let Jesse go and pushed the wheelchair to him, “There you go, I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

 

Jesse nodded and tipped his hat to Hanzo, “I’ll see y’all later.”

 

Hanzo let out a ‘hmph’, and you waved as the cowboy left. “Sorry about that, Jesse’s always been...affectionate.”

 

“I can tell. How is your leg feeling, Hime?”

 

“Much better, almost no pain. Angela said it’ll take time to get used to and that I need to stretch my muscles.”

 

“I have an idea of how to really stretch them…,” Hanzo said with a smile.

 

“I uhm…” you stammered as your cheeks grew red. “H-Hanzo…I’m not sure about  _ that _ . I mean we aren’t even...you know…”

 

Hanzo looked to you confused, “What do you me-” and then it hit him. His cheeks when bright pink, “No no, not that! I...I meant climbing, Hime...why must you do this to me…”

 

“Y-you didn’t specify…” you replied unable to meet his gaze. “I-I mean...if y-you had wanted to I…” You trailed off covering your face shyly.

 

Hanzo’s face went even darker pink, not sure what to say, “I-I…I don’t…I mean…”

 

You two stood there in awkward silence for what felt like forever. Both of you unsure what to say. It wasn’t like the times before with you, things had changed and now you two were standing here like awkward teens who’d just confessed to their first crush they liked them at the same time. Hanzo cleared his throat, “I...I must go now, there are things I must do. Goodbye, Hime…”

 

“B-Bye H-Hanzo…” you stammered watching him go before falling back on your bed and grabbing a pillow to cover your face with. “I’m such a baka…”

 

\--

 

You knocked quietly on the man’s door, waiting for a response patiently. A gruff, ‘come in’ sounded, and you entered seeing the silver haired fox of a man sitting at his desk. He had his mask off and was looking over mission reports. “Commander,” you greeted. “Thank you for agreeing to meet with me.”

 

“Have a seat, Agent Kimura,” Jack said as he motioned to the one in front of him. “What is it I can help you with?”

 

“I had some...issues on the last mission as I’m sure the younger Agent Shimada told you about, correct?”

 

“I heard you panicked and started to abandon your team. What caused this?”

 

“Explosions,” you replied. “I think...it was from my first mission in Blackwatch, which I’m sure you remember.”

 

“I see,” Jack said as he leaned back in his chair, “Nightmares and flashbacks that feel more real than life, correct?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“PTSD is rough. The only reason I was able to go through my first patch of it was the chems all those doctors pumped into me. But, every now and then I...I start to lose grip on reality. It can fuck you up, that’s for damn sure. There’s someone I can call in to have you see in a week, you’re suspended from missions until your leg has healed.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” you said. “I must ask, sir...do you know about...about Reaper?”

 

Jack’s eyes slowly rose from the desk to meet yours, a fire burning behind them, “Why do you ask?”

 

“Because Angela said she needed to speak to someone after learning what happened to my leg from Hanzo. I assumed you would know who he really is.”

 

Jack sighed and turned away, closing his eyes, “I don’t know who Reaper is, but the man you think he is died in Switzerland.” 

 

“I don’t think that’s the case.”

 

“I want you to tell me who you think it is, and choose your words very carefully, Agent Kimura.”

 

“I think he’s still in there, Jack,” you replied. “Perhaps not at the surface, but perhaps hidden. It’s just a matter of breaking the walls and facade he put up. Think about it, Jack. Why join a terrorist organization we were fighting to take down for so long? It doesn’t add up.”

 

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, “Reyes was an angry man, who resented the organization and myself for what happened. It’s no surprise he’d turn to Talon. Now, we are done speaking of this. You may leave.”

 

You frowned. “You may have given up on him Jack, but I won’t.”

 

Jack turned to you, his face starting to turn into a snarl, “Leave. Now.”

 

“Yes, sir,” you hissed before walking out. Jack may have been Strike-Commander back then, but he hadn’t been  _ your _ Commander, and he never would be. You weren’t giving up on your Commander just yet regardless of how he was acting now. Same goes for Ghost, you knew something had to be going on, and you’d make sure to find your answers.

 

\--

 

You were walking back to your room when you heard someone falling over in the room next to yours. You looked up to see Hanzo’s door open slightly, and you hear someone struggling. You rush in, thinking he’s fighting someone, but you see him fighting to get Udon off his head. Udon was holding onto Hanzo by his ponytail, as Sōmen was sitting on Hanzo’s bed. As soon as Hanzo saw you standing in the doorway, he froze, Udon dangling from his master’s hair. “H-Hime...hello…”

 

You stared at him for a long time before giggling and eventually busting out laughing. “What are you doing?”

 

Hanzo’s face went red as he continued to grab at his noodle dragon, “Udon refuses to go back to rest. He…” Hanzo’s face looked away from you, “He wanted to see you first. He seems to have grown attached…”

 

You sighed after calming your laughter. “Aww…” you said going over and taking the small noodle from his hair. “You missed me?” You smiled cradling the dragon in your arms and petting his head. 

 

Udon nuzzled against you and wrapped around your neck, snuggling you as Hanzo sighed and sat next to Sōmen, “I...I do not know why he’s like this.” Sōmen chirped to his master and laid next to him quietly.

 

“I like it, he’s adorable,” you replied giving the dragon your utmost love and affection. “He reminds me of a kitten.” 

 

Hanzo’s face grows redder as he turned away, scoffing, “I wonder if that’s all you find adorable…” Sōmen got up and crawled to you, climbing up your leg and trying to get your attention as well.

 

You looked to Hanzo. “Are you...jealous?” you asked with wide eyes of surprise.

 

“W-what? Jealous? I feel no such thing…,” Hanzo said as he crossed his arms. Sōmen pawed at you and tried nuzzling your neck harder, trying to push Udon off of you.

 

You ignored the dragons as you stared at Hanzo before removing them and setting them down on the bed. “You are jealous.”

 

“I am not! Ridiculous…”

 

“Hanzo...be honest. Your dragons are literally giving it away.”

 

Hanzo turned and glared at Udon and Sōmen, “They are, hm?”

 

“They are,” you said sitting on the other side of him and holding his hand. “You know if you want to see me I’m right next door, and you don’t need to be jealous. As someone once told me, they’re an extension of you. It just means they want love and affection too.” 

 

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, “And who might that be?”

 

“Genji,” you said reluctantly. “Back when we were together at the castle.”

 

Hanzo fell silent and turned away. “I see.” Suddenly, Udon and Sōmen climbed up Hanzo’s arm and onto his shoulder, disappearing into his tattoo.

 

“...I’ve upset you.”

 

Hanzo looked to you, “What? No, you haven’t. I’m sorry, I...Genji and I aren’t on the best of terms currently…”

 

You look concerned. “What happened?” 


	14. Chapter 14

“What happened?” you asked again when he didn’t respond.

 

“Nothing, do not worry, Hime…”

 

You sighed. “You spoke to him, didn’t you?”

 

“...I...I had to. If I didn’t, it would have continued to eat at me…” Hanzo said as he stood up and turned away from you.

 

“I...I’m not mad,” you said after several moments. “Just concerned. How bad was it?”

 

“It started out not...well. But, I believe we ended on...not so...bad terms.”

 

“I see...anything I should know?”

 

“No, nothing. Everything is fine, Hime. Do not worry.”

 

“If you say so…” you sighed walking up behind him and hugging him. “Please...don’t keep things from me, Hanzo. I...I want to trust you and be able to be there for you. Don’t keep me in the dark like you did all that time ago.”

 

Hanzo winced at those words, “I…I promise. It is late, you must rest. Goodnight, Hime.”

 

You pulled away, getting on your tip toes and kissing his cheek. “Goodnight, Hanzo.”

 

\--

 

Jesse sent you onto your back, your bodies drenched in sweat. You looked up to him as he stood over you, grinning as he bent over. “Ya okay there, darlin’?” Jesse asked as he offered you his hand. “Ya seem a bit off balance because of that leg.”

 

“Y-Yeah,” you said as he pulled you to your feet. “I think that’s close to enough for today, Jesse...you’re wearing me out.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve heard that before,” he chuckled as he patted your shoulder. “Let’s go again, darlin’. It’s good to push it a bit.”

 

“I guess you’re right…” you sighed getting into a stance. 

 

Jesse leaned down a bit and dashed to you, stopping just short of you before you even realized what was happening. His hand patting you on the head, “Let’s take a break for a sec.”

 

“What…?” you asked in confusion. 

 

Jesse walked over to the table grabbing a towel, “Ya got a visitor,” he said as he pointed to the doorway, where Genji stood.

 

You were surprised before taking a deep breath and walking over to greet him. “Uhm...hello, Genji.”

 

Genji bowed to you, “I...I came to apologize. I was out of line that day, and I wanted to make up for it.”

 

You shifted awkwardly, a tad uncomfortable as you knew Jesse was watching. “I...thank you, but do you mind if we talk privately later about this? I’m kind of busy…”

 

“Oh, don’t mind me darlin’. Just think of me not being here, I just...wanna make sure nothin’ happens,” Jesse said as he lit a cigarillo.

 

You glanced back at him, giving him a look of annoyance. “No, you just want to enjoy getting an insight into my life and issues, Jesse,” you said. 

 

Jesse raised his hands, “Alright, alright, I’ll be outside.”

 

Jesse walked out of the room and patted Genji on the shoulder as he passed by, giving him a puff of smoke from his cigarillo, “He...doesn’t seem to like me, does he?”

 

“He’s just worried about me is all,” you said before going to take a seat and waving for him to join you.

 

He nodded as he sat next to you, “I...I regret some of the things I said. I was out of line and shouldn’t have said such things.”

 

“I...I said some things too that I regret, Genji. I apologize for pushing you…” you said. “Will you forgive me?”

 

“Yes, (y/n). I am glad we could fix this...how is your leg feeling?”

 

“Better, I am walking easier and it doesn’t hurt. Jesse was helping me stretch it out and begin building up the muscle in it again.”

 

“Good, I am glad to hear that. Perhaps we may spar sometime so that I may assist.”

 

You smiled. “As long as you don’t just flip me on the mats like you used to at the castle, sure,” you said. “You need to remember I’m not a ninja if we do spar.”

 

Genji rubbed the back of his neck, “It was one time, okay...I said I was sorry, I don’t know why you always have to bring it back up.”

 

“Because it is nice to mess with you,” you said teasingly.

 

“Hmph, rude. I must take my leave, I promised Master that I would assist him in setting up his room, he...has issues with decor.”

 

You laughed. “Have fun with that, I’ll see you around the base okay?”

 

“Of course, train well...Hime.” Genji stood up, bowed and took his leave. Jesse walked back into the room, his cigarillo already finished.

 

“Well, looks like it went well, darlin’. You alright?”

 

“Yeah,” you said before sighing. “I just...am worried things might happen again…”

 

Jesse sighed and ruffled your hair, “Don’t worry darlin’, ya got me here to watch your back. Now, breaks over, let’s get back to it.”

 

“Hai!”

 

\--

 

The cafeteria was bustling as usual this morning. A week had passed since you’d reconciled with Genji, and you’d not spoken to him since. You’d been focused on trying to strengthen your leg with the help of Hanzo and Jesse, and you could feel a slight difference as your limp was nearly gone. You sighed comfortably as you ate your rice balls and grilled fish. A cup of matcha green tea to accompany it as you ate the traditional breakfast of your homeland. 

 

You look up as you continue eating, and your eyes move to the door as it opened. There stood Ana and Winston, walking in while they talked to each other. You’d never met the woman, but you’d heard a lot about her in passing from agents back in the day. She was a famed sniper when in her prime, but she’d been assumed to have died after a mission gone wrong. You sighed softly. You supposed it really wasn’t uncommon for people to cheat death in this organization. 

 

It was odd to you, but you were grateful in a way. If anything happened to Hanzo you would...you shuddered at the thought, pushing it aside and trying to enjoy your breakfast. You noticed movement and realized the former Second-in-Command was headed towards you. You set down your rice ball and straightened up. “C-Captain Amari,” you stammered.

 

“At ease, Agent Kimura,” Ana said as she laughed, Winston following her with a large jar of peanut butter and a few bananas. Ana sat down with Winston sitting at the end of the table, “I have been told you’re a field medic, Agent Kimura, and that you use a weapon similar to mine.”

 

“You’re correct, Captain,” you replied. “W-Would you like to see it?”

 

“I would love to, but after we eat of course,” Ana said as she sipped at her earl gray tea and took a seat. She set down her plate of falafel. Seems she’d had similar ideas in relishing food from her homeland. 

 

“Sure thing, Captain.”

 

“How is your leg feeling, Agent Kimura?” asked Winston while he unscrewed the jar of peanut butter, peeled a banana and dipped it into the jar.

 

“Better,” you replied. “The limp is nearly gone. Agents McCree and older Agent Shimada have been assisting in strengthening it.”

 

“I see, well the technology I created to help analyze the pellets from your leg should tell us just what they are made from, but further experimentation is required.”

 

“Please let me know what you find, Winston,” you said. “By the way, Captain, no offense, but it’s a surprise seeing you alive and kicking. I thought you were dead.”

 

“Hmph, as they say, old soldiers are hard to kill,” she replied with a smiled.

 

“Good,” you said. “I am glad. I would’ve been disappointed had I not been able to meet one of the best snipers in the world.”

 

“Well, I heard you already work with someone I trained. Agent McCree always was a charmer, even if I had to smack him to focus on the targets.”

 

You snickered. “Well seems he needed a few more smacks, but he’s alright, you said. “He is indeed an excellent shot though, it reflects from his teacher.”

 

“Where is that cowboy, anyways? I haven’t seen him in years, I always wondered if he was able to keep all of his limbs after I left,” Ana chuckled as she took a bite of her food.

 

“Well as you know he lost his arm before you left, but he has managed to keep everything else intact.”

 

“Well, I must give a  _ hand _ to him, he’s lucky that’s all he lost,” Ana jokingly said as she looked to Winston who was just shaking his head at her.

 

You snickered before noticing a certain person heading towards the table. “Well, speak of the devil,” you said as you patted a seat next to you for the gunslinger to sit at.

 

“That’s funny, cause the devil wishes he was as handsome as me,” Jesse said as he sat down and took off his hat. “Ana, why you haven’t aged a day since I last saw ya.”

 

You groaned and stole his hat. “Already with the flirting? It’s only 10 a.m., cowboy,” you sighed dramatically.

 

“What, is there a time limit for speakin’ the truth now?”

 

“There is a time and a place, Jesse, and you seem to always make where you are the place and always the time,” Ana said as she patted his hand from across the table. “It is good to see you, my old friend.”

 

You smiled seeing them connect as you finished up your food. “Well, it was nice seeing you again, Ana, Winston. I have training with Hanzo today to strengthen my leg. Perhaps tomorrow I can show you my bow, Captain?”

 

“I look forward to it, Agent Kimura. Good luck with your leg, I hope to see you again soon.”

 

“Stay safe, Agent Kimura,” Winston said as his mouth was full of peanut butter, making it sound a bit muffled.

 

“I’ll see ya in a bit darlin’, don’t push yourself too much, ya hear?” Jesse said as he patted your side.

 

You bowed and returned your tray and plate to the kitchen before leaving. You felt like today was going to be a great day for the first time in a long time. But, you were wrong.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> So I want to start off by saying thank you to all the new readers I've been getting recently. It amazes me how you guys have liked my story so much that a few of you have binge read it! How you had the time to do so is a feat in itself, but thank you so much <3.
> 
> Also, I'd like to say that uploads will not be as frequent. Instead of my 2 to 3 day uploading schedule, we will be going back to weekly uploads due to next week being finals week for me, and I will be returning to work this summer along with summer school. So, bare with me please ^_^". I also will be busy with seeing friends so if I am a day or two late from my weekly schedule, I do apologize. 
> 
> I'd also like to update you all on how Part 4 is going. The official title for Part 4 of The Deadly Series is: Deadly Secrets. Now, there have been a few complications with Deadly Secrets in that my writing partner and I had to redo it so the first 20 chapters were completely scrapped and we are in the works of rewriting it. So far we are up to chapter 17 and have come to realize that in order to make it so this part isn't insanely long, we will be putting more content into chapters and making them much longer. 
> 
> Now you may be thinking, 'But Emmy, chapters are already long, what do you mean?' I mean that instead of chapters ranging from 5 to 10 pages in Google Docs, they will be 10 to 15, sometimes even 20 pages long in Google Docs. The reasoning for this is because as the 4th part implies, it is all about secrets and things certain characters have been hiding from others. So, there will be a lot of drama involving certain characters as well as the main story line being pushed along which is the whole Overwatch VS Talon storyline and the personal story arc of Moira VS Reader. So, be ready for a bunch of plot twists and reveals in Part 4 that may make you love certain characters, hate them, wish things had been different, etc.
> 
> Another announcement regarding this series is, there is going to be a Part 5! Now, we are far away from writing that and getting into the story line for it since we're focused on Part 4 right now, but there will be a lot of content in that part since I am hoping to make it the final installment of the series depending how much we get through in Part 4, and I kind of want to focus on other projects. So, I hope you stick around that long for when that final part comes out.
> 
> Now, a big announcement regarding what's to come after this series. I currently have a list of ideas that I can pick from as to what I want to write next, but my main focus after this is finishing the following:
> 
> -My Reality (Genji/Reader/Jesse)
> 
> -The Day He Came Home (Hanzo/Reader, Slight Genji/Reader)
> 
> -The Demons and Their Pet (Hanzo/Reader/Jesse)((NOTE: MIGHT BE DISCONTINUING DUE TO THE CONTENT AND ME NOT BEING ENTIRELY COMFORTABLE WRITING IT))
> 
> -Path Of The Vagabond (Jesse/Hanzo, Jesse's Backstory Fanfic in my retelling)
> 
> -The Game (Jesse/Hanzo)
> 
> I will say, I do have a few more Genji/Reader, Hanzo/Reader, Jesse/Reader, and Soldier 76/Reader/Reaper fanfics planned and a few more that are poly relationships/love triangle ones. So, if you like my writing then keep up with my content and what I post c: Thank you all again for following this fanfic, and I love you all <3
> 
> -Emmy Out

* * *

**NOTE: PLEASE READ THE NOTE ABOVE FOR IMPORTANT SERIES UPDATES AND INFORMATION!!!**

* * *

 

 

 

 

You pouted as you attempted for the third time to climb the wall, but to no avail. “I don’t understand how you do this!” you exclaimed in frustration to Hanzo as you stared at the wall.

 

“It takes time and practice to hone your body to know exactly where to move as you climb. Watch again,” Hanzo said as he cracked his knuckles, then proceeded to scale the wall in a matter of seconds. Once he reached the top, he slid down the side of it and rolled off, “See? Simple.”

 

“For you,” you scoffed. “You’ve been doing this for years, Hanzo.”

 

“Is that supposed to be an age joke? You know that I’m not that old…”

 

You giggled. “You’re not that old, Hanzo. I was just saying you have more experience,” you said. “Besides, I like you regardless of your age.”

 

Hanzo’s face grew pink, “A-anyways...try again, I shall catch you if you slip...again.”

 

“Alright,” you said as you stared at the wall before attempting to climb it again. You got a quarter of the way up before you fell down again.

 

Hanzo was about to catch you before a green blur rushed past him and caught you, “Are you alright, (y/n)?”

 

He steadied you before you looked up in surprise. “G-Genji what are you doing here?”

 

“Doing a better job than my brother, it seems,” Genji said as he glanced to Hanzo who was glaring at him.

 

“You are not needed here, brother.”

 

“Well, it seems you aren’t teaching (y/n) the proper way for her to climb, you’re teaching her how you learned to do it.”

 

“Guys,relax,” you said. “Thank you for catching me, Genji, but this is Hanzo’s way of teaching me and that’s fine. It makes me have to learn from my mistakes. Besides uhm...he’s the one teaching me right now...no offence.”

 

Genji sighed and walked to the wall on the opposite side of the room, “Very well, but I would like to observe, if that is alright.”

 

“Of course, you don’t mind, do you Hanzo?”

 

Hanzo shook his head, “It is not of my concern. Anyways, let us continue, Hime.”

 

“Hai,” you said before going back to attempting to climb the wall. You made it a bit higher this time only to fall down yet again.

 

Genji scoffed, “Your footing is wrong. You’re putting too much weight on your right leg, you’re too used to walking on it instead of your limping left one.”

 

Hanzo had caught you, and you sighed, “Which is why we’re trying to strengthen it, Genji...I’ll be fine. I’ve got this.” You continued to try a few more times, but you didn’t get much higher than the second one.

 

Genji sighed and walked to you after Hanzo steadied you on the ground, “(y/n), try raising your leg a bit higher like this and turning your other foot like this…” Genji said as he turned your foot, “Try again.”

 

You tried it again, and you managed to get a little bit higher before falling down again, but you grew excited regardless. “It worked a bit more!”

 

Hanzo seemed to grow a bit annoyed but kept his mouth shut as Genji snickered, “Try moving your hands this far apart and…try again,” he said as he positioned your body.

 

You nodded. “Alright,” you said attempting once more, but barely getting much higher. However, you were still getting there and tried again, managing to scale half the wall finally.

 

“See? I told you so, brother.” Genji chuckled as Hanzo grew more annoyed.

 

“She was doing just fine without your input, Genji,” Hanzo said with anger in his voice.

 

“G-Guys…” you said uneasily hearing the anger in Hanzo’s voice, and you knew Genji was either purposely pushing him or just not catching on. However, you went with the former knowing the younger Shimada.

 

“Once more, try climbing but arch your back a bit more and spread your legs,” Genji said as he positioned your body again.

 

“A-Alright,” you said before trying once more and nearly making it to the top, almost grasping the ledge, but you lost your footing last second and fell into Genji’s arms. He steadied you, and your eyes sparkled. “Look I almost got it!” you said excitedly.

 

“You’ll get there,” Genji said before turning to his brother, “I knew you were finally making a mistake for once, brother.”

 

“G-Genji…” you said a little taken back by what he’d said.

 

“Genji, I think it best if you leave, or else…” Hanzo said, a growl in his chest.

 

“Or else what, brother? You’ll try killing me? You tried once before, do not think you’ll be nearly as successful again.”

 

“Genji!” you exclaimed. “Stop it!”

 

Hanzo turned to you, eyes flashing blue, and his face in a snarl, “This does not concern you, woman!”

 

You recoiled like he’d slapped you, the tone of his voice making you do so. Hanzo had never been so harsh towards you, not even back then. Sure he’d found you bothersome and annoying at times, but he’d never lashed out in such a way. You stepped back and away from him, a look of hurt on your face before a few tears welled up in your eyes and you ran away the best you could with your limp as you tried to put as much distance between you two as possible.

 

Hanzo realized what he had done, but it was too late, you had already disappeared. He was about to chase after you as Genji placed a hand on Hanzo’s arm, “No. She will not want to see you right now...not after that, brother.”

 

\--

 

You hugged your pillow tightly, your tears having stopped after some time as you lay with your back to the door. Hanzo had tried knocking and having you let him in twice now, but you’d ignored him both times opting for time alone. How could he have lashed out at you so badly? He’d never been that hard before and it hurt. You hugged your pillow a little tighter, blinking a few times before the knock sounded again. You sat up and snapped, “I told you go away, Hanzo!”

 

“Hime...I...I didn’t mean to snap at you...you know Genji knows just how to set me off…”

 

You sighed in frustration and got up, going and opening the door. “You didn’t have to direct it at me.”

 

Hanzo recoiled when the door opened suddenly, “I...I know, I regret it...I really am sorry for doing so, Hime…”

 

You hesitated. “Are you really sorry? Or are you saying that so I will stop being mad?”

 

“I really am sorry,” Hanzo sighed.

 

You stared into his eyes, finding nothing more than regret, and you nodded slowly. “Alright...I...I forgive you.”

 

“Thank you, Hime. I shall try not to do that again, I promise.”

 

“Just...you know how Genji is. You should know not to let him get to you…what happened other than what he said that set you off so bad? I’ve never seen you act like that before…”

 

“I...I don’t know,” Hanzo said as he looked away for a few moments. “Anyways, have you eaten yet Hime?”

 

“No, I haven’t,” you said. “Why? Would you like to eat together or something?”

 

“I picked something up on my last mission, it was near Hanamura,” Hanzo said as he walked to his room. A few moments later, he walked back with a box of anpan, “I thought you might like some as well.”

 

“I...of course, Hanzo,” you said with a smile before noticing something. “Seems your dragons want some too…” You pointed to the noodle dragons slowly forming from his tattoo and climbing on his shoulders.

 

“Wha- I didn’t call for you dammit! What do you think you’re doing?” Hanzo asked his dragons as they climbed onto the box, smiling and chirping up at you.

 

“Seems they want food,” you giggled reaching out and letting the two climb on your hands before one slung itself around your shoulders, the other staying in your hands. “Do you mind sharing with them too, or would you want it to be just us?”

 

“...I have no issue sharing it with them, I don’t know why you’d ask…” Hanzo said as he looked away, his cheeks turning pink.

 

You giggled. “You two go back for a while, alright? I’ll save you two some anpan,” you said softly, and they chirped before fading away and his tattoo glowed softly at their return. “Happy?”

 

Hanzo nodded before sitting down at your desk, and placing the box down. He lifted it and the sweet smell of anpan filled the room, “You first, Hime,” Hanzo said with a smile.

 

You took one, taking a bite and humming happily. It was delicious and sweet as always. You smiled at him as you swallowed and said, “Delicious, thank you for this.”

 

“Of course, I shall pick some more up the next time I am near the area,” Hanzo said before taking a bite, smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

 

**NOTE: THIS FANFICTION WILL NOW UPDATE EVERY MONDAY ON THE NEW SCHEDULE!**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

You weren’t expecting anyone to be joining you in the training facility. You were firing at the targets with your bow. It had been a few days, and you’d been practicing a few times by yourself to try to improve on your own. Your leg was well enough to where you weren’t limping anymore, but you had occasional aches still. You were deciding to practice something you’d not worked on before. You crouched on a small box, aiming at the target with your bow before jumping off and firing. You cursed as it hit the bottom of the target, missing the bullseye. “Dammit…” you muttered.

 

“Your aim only improves every day, (y/n),” a voice came from behind you. You turned to see Genji standing in the doorway, arms crossed and leaning against the door. “Do not let me interrupt, go on.”

 

“I...I wasn’t expecting you to be here,” you said lowering your bow.

 

“When have you ever really expected me? I am a ninja, after all.”

 

You frowned. “Just like how I didn’t expect you yesterday?”

 

Genji recoiled slightly but cleared his throat, “Yes...well...I helped improve your climbing, did I not?”

 

“You did, but you didn’t have to be like that towards Hanzo,” you pointed out. “It was bad enough with how you were helping me in front of him and showing him up. I’m sure he also didn’t approve of you touching me or how you were wording things.”

 

“Oh, so now I must watch my mouth when around my brother? Also, why is it his business how I touch you, exactly?”

 

You looked away. “Because...we’ve been getting...closer recently.”

 

Genji stood up straight and looked at you, “I see...well, I shall leave you be then.”

 

“Genji…” you said. “I just...just don’t push your brother so much. I still want to be around you, but...you’re really pushing it with how you are being towards Hanzo. I’m not blind either, Genji. Just remember that…”

 

“Well, you won’t have to worry too much, it seems you’re spending more time with your _favorite_ Shimada.” Genji said as he turned to walk out the doorway.

 

You don’t know what took over you, but you nocked the bow and raised your bow, firing at him. It didn’t surprise you he caught it without even looking and looked over his shoulder at you. Genji threw it back at you, just barely whizzing by your head into the wall, “You wish to have a real target?”

 

“Perhaps I do,” you said lowering the bow again. “Or perhaps I don’t want the conversation to end yet...or maybe I wanted to spend time with you regardless of the earlier conversation. You can decide which one it is.”

 

Genji turned back to you and crossed his arms, “And what reason do you have for wanting to spend time with me after trying to shoot me just now?”

 

“Because I know it’s one of the only ways to get your attention when you’re being a little shit,” you retorted. “Besides...I don’t think you’d want to leave without Soba either.” A small chirping noise came from your shoulder as the small green noodle who’d been hiding in your hair poked his head out from over your shoulder.

 

Genji sighed and walked over to you, slightly bending down to Soba’s eye level, “You are a little shit. You really must be my dragon.”

 

Soba ‘melped’ at him, sticking out his tongue at Genji before nuzzling your cheek. “He really is,” you replied petting Soba’s head. “How long have you been able to summon him since...ya know?”

 

“...I tried for awhile, but it wasn’t until I had left Blackwatch and went to Nepal that I was able to summon him again.”

 

“I’m sure you missed him…” you said quietly as Soba chirped again.

 

“I did...but I missed someone more,” Genji said as he stood back up straight and looked to you.

 

You stared at him for several moments before looking down. “I’m sure you missed Angela a lot…” you said.

 

“Of course I did, she is a dear friend, but...you mean much more to me,” Genji said quietly. He turned and took a seat against the wall, “Anyways, continue your training, I wish to watch.”

 

You stared at him in shock for several long moments which made Genji think you didn’t hear him, but you shook your head. “H-Hai…” you said quietly as Soba stayed on your shoulder and remained perched there as you began to continue practicing.

 

\--

 

Training with Genji the day prior had been exhausting, and you weren’t surprised to wake later in than normal. You were woken by a noise, and you yawned tiredly before something licked your cheek. “Hm...stahp Udon…” you mumbled trying to push the small dragon away. An annoyed chirp sounded, and you yelped as the dragon nipped your ear obviously tired of waiting for you to wake. “Udon I said stop!” you snapped sitting up only to freeze as you spotted the little dragon. “S-Soba?” you said in confusion and the dragon chirped happily.

 

You got out of bed, picking up the little green dragon as you rubbed sleep from your eyes. “What’re you doing here?” you asked the little dragon, but you only got a chirp in response. Oh how you wished you could understand them like Hanzo and Genji did. You set him down on your desk, getting changed into proper clothes and freshening up before you picked up the little dragon. “Let’s get you back to your master,” you said stepping outside of your room and nearly running into Hanzo as you stepped out. “Ah...good morning Hanzo.”

 

“Good morning, Hime. How are yo-” Hanzo cut off as soon as he saw Soba on your shoulder. “Why is Soba with you? Where is Genji?”

 

“I don’t know. Soba woke me up, I’m not sure how long he was in my room,” you admitted looking confused. “I don’t even know why he was there honestly...Genji needs to keep an eye on him.”

 

“Always getting loose...just like his master,” Hanzo said with slight annoyance in his voice, making Soba look to him and stick his tongue out.

 

You rolled your eyes. “After I return him to his master, would you like to get breakfas- ow!” you cut off as Soba nipped at your ear, hissing.

 

“You little-” Hanzo said as he was about to reach for Soba, just as he heard a voice behind him.

 

“What do you think you’re doing to my dragon, brother?” Genji asked as he was a few feet behind Hanzo.

 

Hanzo turned to glare at Genji, “I was going to discipline him, like his master should have been disciplined in his youth.”

 

“Guys,” you said sharply getting their attention. “Genji, control your dragon...he’s...misbehaving.” Soba chirped indignantly, biting your ear again, and you glared at the little dragon.

 

“Soba, come.” Genji said, and Soba stuck his tongue out at Genji, continuing to nibble your ear and rub his head against your neck. “What the…Soba, I am ordering you to come to me.” But it was no use, Soba growled at Genji and a small tuft of smoke bellowed from his nose.

 

Your eyes widened, really not wanting him to start blowing fire and setting your hair up in flames. “Soba…” you said only for the situation to worsen as Hanzo’s tattoo glowed and Udon and Sōmen appeared on their master’s shoulders. Both dragons already looking mad. “Guys...please…”

 

Just before the dragons were about to start fighting, you heard a noise from behind that sounded like...spurs? “Well, I’ll be damned, it’s the little cats.”

 

“Jesse,” you said slightly relieved, and Hanzo’s dragons chirped happily before looking back to Soba who was growling still and making both dragons do the same. “Genji please...I don’t want three dragons fighting and getting my hair caught on fire…”

 

Genji sighed, walked up to you and removed his face mask as he looked to Soba, “Listen. Now.” That was all he had to say for his dragon to whimper and fade away. He put his mask back on, bowed to you and walked past Hanzo, bumping into his shoulder.

 

“Well, seems I sure missed the party, eh?” Jesse jokingly laughed.

 

“Not funny, McCree…” you sighed in relief. “I’ll have to thank him later for that…” You sighed seeing Hanzo’s dragons were still slightly upset. You reached out, taking them and petting them to try to calm them. “It’s okay…” you said softly before looking to Hanzo, expression softening as you knew he was the one really upset. “...Hey...it’s alright.”

 

Hanzo sighed and nodded, his dragons fading into his tattoo. “Y’all hungry? I was jus’ headin’ to the cafeteria, I could use company,” Jesse said.

 

“Sure thing, will you join us?” you asked Hanzo.

 

Hanzo hesitated and then nodded, “Yes, I...could eat…”

 

“That’s the spirit,” Jesse said as he turned to walk towards the cafeteria.

 

You trailed behind, pausing and waiting for Hanzo to catch up before reaching out and squeezing his hand for assurance before letting your fall back to your side.

 

\--

 

You weren’t sure how long Genji knew you were watching him train, but he gave no indication as you leaned on the wall and watched him slash at a practice dummy. “Would you like to join me, (y/n), or are you just going to continue watching?” Genji asked as he sheathed his katana.

 

“I’ll stick to watching,” you said. “Thank you for...taking Soba earlier.”

 

“It was no issue,” Genji said as he crouched, and pulled his katana out in one swift motion, your eyes barely seeing it leave its sheath as it sliced the training bot in half.

 

“I woke up to him in my room...any reason for that?” you asked curiously.

 

Genji hesitated for a moment, “I...have no idea, no. He seems to do whatever he wants nowadays, but then again I never really had much control over him.”

 

“Just like your father didn’t have any over you?” you asked.

 

Genji stood in silence for a few moments before he disappeared into a green blur, striking three training bots at once, slicing them into pieces. “My father never needed control over me, he had Hanzo to use for such things.”

 

“...I suppose you’re right…” you said looking down. “Look...I...I’m sorry for bringing up your father. I...I know that he loved you and cared about you, but he paid more attention to Hanzo. That was...rude of me.”

 

“Do not worry, Hime. I have accepted what happened to him, and his memory will always be with me,” Genji said as he sheathed his blade and walked to you, placing a hand on your shoulder.

 

You looked up at him, at loss for words. However, the silence was broken by a small chirping, and Soba formed on your shoulder. “Soba…” you said in surprise.

 

Genji chuckled, “He seems attached to you, I wonder why…”

 

You stared at the green visor Genji had on. “I think I know why...you said before that the dragons are an extension of yourselves…they give you guys away.”

 

Genji sighed, “I suppose you’re right. He is apart of me.”

 

You looked away, unsure what to say as Soba climbed to the back of your neck. “If you had a dragon, (y/n), who would it appear for most?”


	17. Chapter 17

“I...I don’t know, Genji,” you replied with clear uncertainty. 

 

“I see.” Genji seemed...disappointed with your answer, but he brushed it off, “I am heading back to my room to meditate, I trained enough.”

 

“I...do you want to train again? Sometime this week? T-together?” you asked trying to at least maintain the strained friendship you two had.

 

Genji was quiet for a few moments, “Yes, I...I would enjoy that.”

 

“Alright...I’ll see you then,” you said as Soba chirped and nuzzled your cheek before fading away. 

 

\--

 

Although you’d been doing well previously with Genji’s way of climbing, you’d decided to keep up with the way Hanzo wanted to teach you. So here you two were, still stuck at only being able to climb half way up the wall from before. “Hanzo...what...what if Genji was right that this isn’t the right way for me?”

 

“It is fine, Hime. It just takes time, that is all,” Hanzo said with slight annoyance in his voice.

 

“But Hanzo...I...I’m still stuck at this point and it’s been about two weeks now. Shouldn’t I be able to climb it by now? I mean...I was almost able with the way Genji had me do it…”

 

“Hime...just...keep trying,” Hanzo said, his voice a bit more annoyed than before as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

You sighed, trying twice more before sighing, “I just...really don’t think this is working...maybe if I try the other way I can-”

 

“Hime,” Hanzo snapped at you, “If you keep doing it correctly then you’ll get it right.”

 

“But Hanzo, I almost had it when I did it the other way!” you protested.

 

“Then why don’t you have that idiot teach you instead?” Hanzo said, his voice raised and a glare across his face.

 

You flinched and looked down. “I...I’ll keep trying…” you said in a resigned voice before going to try climbing the wall again.

 

Hanzo sighed and watched you fail again and again, “You’re not turning your foot right…your arms are too far spread out.”

 

You tried it again after the adjustments, but not much changed in your climbing. “I...I’m sorry I am failing you…”

 

“No...you’re not failing me, it’s...it’s okay.” Hanzo said but you could hear the disappointment in his voice.

 

“I...If you say so…”you said quietly hearing a chirping sound and looked up to the source. A small green dragon was staring down at you both from the ledge. You ‘sweatdropped’ slightly knowing Hanzo was still pissed at Soba for biting you before and with Genji not around he could give the little shit a piece of his mind if he wanted to.

 

Hanzo looked up, “What is that little shit doing here? Is Genji around?” 

 

“G-Genji said Soba’s been really...attached to me lately…” you said. 

 

Hanzo looked to you, “When did he say this?”

 

“I...I was watching him training the other day, and Soba wan’t leaving me alone. I think Soba missed me,” you said as the small noodle dragon ‘melped’ at you from the ledge, looking uncertain if he should come down as he looked at Hanzo. 

 

Hanzo glared back up at Soba as he climbed up the wall, attempting to catch the dragon. It stuck it’s tongue out at him and disappeared, as Hanzo slid down the wall he cursed under his breath, “That little…” As soon as Hanzo reached the bottom, Soba reappeared at the top and ‘melped’ again, sticking his tongue out at Hanzo as if it was teasing him.

 

“Soba please…” you sighed and suddenly the dragon appeared on your shoulder, sticking out his tongue at Hanzo.

 

Hanzo started to walk towards you to grab Soba, “I swear…”

 

The dragon moved to the other side of you as Hanzo grabbed for him, before baring his needle-like teeth at the older heir. “Hanzo…” you protested. 

 

Hanzo glared at you, “What?”

 

“Leave him alone…” you started, nervous as the man was already annoyed and now you were sitting there protecting the dragon that belonged to his brother.

 

“Whose side are you on, Hime? Mine, or my failure of a brother’s?”

 

“I’m not on anyone's side...wait, is that what this is about?” you asked, eyes narrowed. “Is this why you two keep asking me questions like this? Are you two fighting over me?” you asked putting the pieces together.

 

Hanzo hesitated, “I...No, we are not fighting over you…”

 

“You’re a bad liar, Hanzo,” you said, and Soba chirped as if in agreement. 

 

Hanzo glared at the dragon, “You’re not helping, bastard.”

 

Soba stuck out his tongue at him again, as if daring him to do something, but knowing he had your protection. “Hanzo…”

 

Hanzo had enough, he reached out and grabbed Soba and glared at him, “Who do you think you are, you littl-” Hanzo said before he was cut off by hearing Genji calling out for Soba.

 

Genji turned the corner and saw his brother, his hands wrapped around Soba, “Brother. Let him go.”

 

“Hanzo…” you said nervously. “Let Soba go…”

 

“Not until he learns, like his master should have learned,” Hanzo said as he tightened his grip on the noodle dragon.

 

Soba cried out in slight pain, and Genji placed his hand on his katana as his visor started glowing a brighter green, “Let. Him. Go.”

 

“Or else what, brother?” Hanzo said in a mocking tone. Genji stepped forward, tightening his grip on his blade, about to draw and strike his brother.

 

“Both of you stop!” you protested. “Hanzo, let Soba go!” 

 

“Stay out of this,” Hanzo snapped at you, tightening his grip on Soba again.

 

The dragon cried out, and Genji had enough, pulling his katana from its sheath and raising it to swing at Hanzo, but you stepped in front of him and a loud crack sounded. You had slapped Hanzo across the face. “I said let him go!”

 

Hanzo recoiled, shocked, and he dropped Soba. “Hime…I…”

 

You ignored him, leaning down and picking up the poor little dragon. “Shhh it’s okay you’re safe now,” you assured Soba who whined and curled up in your hands. You turned back to Hanzo. “You...you baka…you could’ve really hurt him! What were you thinking!?” And then you turned to Genji, “And you, what were you going to do? Cut your brother down? Hasn’t there been enough bloodshed between the two of you!?”

 

Genji sighed and sheathed his katana, stepping forward and taking Soba from you, “I...thank you.”

 

“There’s no need to thank me. You two have some talking to do. You need to figure your shit out before you accidentally hurt someone else or kill each other,” you said, and Hanzo reached for you.

 

“Hime-”

 

“Don’t Hanzo,” you said turning to shoot him a sharp glare. “Talk. I’m not about to be forced to stay in the middle of whatever it is you two are feuding over. Figure it out and leave me alone till you do.” And with that, you walked back inside, hearing the two of them mumbling.

 

\--

 

You were thankful to receive the notification when you returned to your room that you were being put on a mission. There was no meeting required, the details in the assignment and that it would be covered on the plane as you headed out. It was to be set in Mexico, near Dorado and Castillo since Los Muertos activity had been picking up and causing issues. You were to go out with Jesse and figure out the extent of the gang’s hold on the two cities and the rest of the country too. There’d also been word of someone by the name of Sombra lurking around the area who was an infamous hacker and had been on Soldier’s -and now Overwatch’s- radar. 

 

You accepted the mission, notifying Soldier you’d be going, and you were more than ready to leave for Mexico in the next day or two. Soldier said he’d notify you an exact time in the first email about the mission so for now all you had to do was pack, prepare and avoid two feuding brothers. You could manage...right?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I am bending the schedule as I am uncertain I can update Monday. A family emergency has come up, and my father is in the hospital. Enjoy the chapter, and I apologize for this.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emmy

* * *

 

**IMPORTANT NOTE ABOVE**

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Note: Not entirely sure this is right (correct me if I’m wrong) but asobinin means ‘playboy’ in japanese.**

 

Two days later, you and Jesse were sitting in a plane headed to Mexico. You’d managed to avoid both brothers in those two days, sticking to hanging out with Jesse and focusing on preparing for the mission. You two were going over plans currently. “Alrighty darlin’, so we’re just scoutin’. No fightin’ or anythin’, just watchin’.”

 

“I should be telling you this, Jesse,” you teased with a grin. “But, yes, I know. No fighting, no attacking anyone. Just keep our heads down.”

 

“Ah you hurt me, darlin,” he said dramatically before patting your shoulder. “That’s right, just keepin’ our heads down.”

 

“How long will we be here?” you asked.

 

“About a week or so. If nothin’ happens while we’re here, we go home.”

 

“That doesn’t sound too bad.”

 

“Not at all,” said Jesse. “We get a vacation in a way.”

 

“I guess you’re right,” you agreed. “Just don’t get drunk on me, Clint.”

 

“I figured you were a girl that could hold her whiskey, was I wrong?” Jesse asked with a wink.

 

You scoffed. “No,” you said. “I just prefer sake.”

 

Jesse chuckled, “I don’t think that’s down here, darlin’.”

 

“Then I guess I’ll have to settle for the whiskey this time…” you sighed in defeat, slumping dramatically against him.

 

Jesse ruffled your hair, “It ain’t so bad. Twenty years of it and my liver is still workin’ just fine.”

 

“For now,” you said with a smile.

 

Jesse checked the clock on his communicator, “We should be there in ‘bout a few hours. There’s a bar I’ve visited...a few times. We should head there when we land.”

 

“Sounds good,” you said. “We should get some sleep. The jet lag will be rough.”

 

“Way ahead of ya, darlin’.” Jesse said as he tipped his hat downwards, sitting back and crossing his arms. You got comfortable, closing your eyes as you wondered what would be in store for you.

 

\--

 

It was quite a while later after you landed, got your hotel room and packed away your stuff that you two ended up in the bar Jesse had been talking about. “So...you said you came here before?” you said as you two took a seat at the bartop.

 

Just as Jesse sat down, the bartender already placed a small glass of whiskey in front of him, “Uh...yeah, a few times…”

 

You raised an eyebrow. “A few huh?” you said before ordering a whiskey. “So...who was the lucky girl you picked up last time?”

 

Jesse nearly spat out his whiskey, “W-what? I don’t know what you’re talkin’ bout, darlin’...” he said as a woman at the other end of the bar waved to him and winked. He turned away and pushed his hat down a bit.

 

You laughed. “Seems I found her,” you teased before taking a sip of whiskey. “You know...you remind me a lot of Genji back when he was younger, Jesse.”

 

Jesse gave you a glance, “How so, darlin’?”

 

“Back when Genji and I first started to see each other...he wasn’t...interested in being tied down to a woman like me. It was an arranged marriage, and Genji was a free spirit. He didn’t want it to happen, so he...was gone a lot leaving me to myself or to be with Hanzo when he had time. One night I...I decided to follow him to see if what his brother said was true of him being a... _asobinin,_ or a casanova as you might call it. When I got to the bar, I asked for him, and they pointed me to the back rooms and a hallway. Said it was the third door on the left. When I got there I...I just opened the door. I didn’t bother knocking...and I found him there...fucking one of the girls from the bar and completely wasted,” you said taking a moment to drink your whiskey.

 

“It was then that I realized I could never tie him down to me, he was always going to go around flirting with other women...sleeping with them. So, I accepted it and stood by and let it happen. I figured maybe he’d grow out of it, and he did eventually...but it still gets to me sometimes. You remind me of him because he used to flirt so much. You’re a carefree person Jesse, a free spirit. You can’t be tied down. You don’t let things get to you much...if they do, you don’t show it. It...it’s refreshing.”

 

Jesse was just staring at you, his hand wrapped around his glass. He sighed, “I see...you alright, darlin’?”

 

“I’ll be fine,” you said.

 

“Well, ya know you always have me here, sweetheart,” Jesse said as he placed his hand on your shoulder, and downing the rest of his whiskey.

 

“Thanks Jesse...just they’ve been getting to me recently...both of them,” you admitted. “It’s been...a rough few days...week, or weeks I should say…”

 

“I can always handle it for ya,” Jesse said as he chuckled, putting his hand up like a gun and making a ‘bang’.

 

“Jesse…” you said staring at him blankly. “Their dragons could eat you in one bite…”

 

“Dragons? Oh, you mean the little cats. They don’t exactly...scare me, darlin’. I just gotta throw them some tuna and they’ll roll over, I’m sure.”

 

You laughed. “Doesn’t mean you wont get an arrow to the knee or a sword up the ass.”

 

“That a promise?” Jesse asked, winking at you.

 

You punched him in the arm. “Baka…” you said. “Lucky I don’t put my bow up your ass right now.”

 

“It’ll only take us five minutes to get back to the hotel, darlin’. Don’t threaten me with a good time,” Jesse said as he ordered another whiskey.

 

“Kinky bastard…” you said before pausing noticing something. “Jesse...is that who I think it is?”

 

Jesse looked up from his glass and turned to his right. After his eyes finally rested on the man’s face, Jesse stood up with his hand going straight for Peacekeeper, “You son of a bitch, the hell are you doin’ here?!”

 

Ghost looked up and saw the cowboy walking towards him, revolver drawn, “Heh, already drawing a gun on me and it’s been less than five seconds, huh Clint? Always one to jump the gun.” Ghost stood up, not even looking fazed by the man who was fuming.

 

Jesse smacked Ghost across the face with the butt of Peacekeeper, “Gimme one good reason I don’t put a bullet between your eyes, bastard.”

 

“Jesse, calm down,” you said grabbing his shoulder as Ghost wiped blood from his forehead.

 

“Well damn...you brought _her_ too? I’m surprised she lived, guess I missed my shot.”

 

Jesse growled like a wild animal and cocked his revolver, placing it against Ghost’s forehead, “Choose your words _very_ carefully, boy.”

 

You grabbed Jesse’s wrist and hissed, “Jesse...put it down… _now_. You’re going to put us on the radar and blow the mission if you kill him. Don’t forget Los Muertos has eyes everywhere.”

 

Jesse turned to you and laughed, uncocking Peacekeeper and putting it in its holster before wrapping his arm around Ghost, “It’s been forever! How have ya been?”

 

Ghost raised an eyebrow suspiciously as you relaxed slightly. “Wh-What?” he asked.

 

“Just go with it,” you hissed.

 

“Uhm...I’m well…” said Ghost.

 

“Look, why don’t we head back to our hotel and catch up?” you asked, and Ghost nodded slowly.

 

“Sure thing…” he said though it was clear there was distrust in his eyes.

 

\--

 

You walked back to your hotel, trailing behind Jesse and Ghost, Jesse’s arm still around Ghost. As soon as you all got into the room and you shut the door, Jesse swirled around and slammed the man into the wall.

 

“You better start talkin’ this god damn instant, otherwise she won’t save your ass again,” Jesse growled in Ghost’s face.

 

“About what?” said Ghost, pushing the cowboy on purpose as he dragged it out.

 

Jesse turned to you smiling, “Darlin’, mind givin’ us a minute alone? Don’t worry, he’ll still be alive.”

 

You gulped. “Uhm...I’d prefer not to…” you said.

 

“Well, I didn’t want ya to see this, but if ya insist,” Jesse said as he turned back to Ghost, slamming his fist into Ghost’s stomach. Ghost lurched forward and onto the floor, gagging and gasping for air. “Either tell me why ya shot her, or you won’t make it to the floor alive again,” Jesse said, picking Ghost backup and pushing him against the wall.

 

He wheezed. “I-I didn’t know if she was with Talon,” he said. “Listen...a lot has happened since ‘The Fall’. I had to watch my back, and she came out of nowhere and found me. I didn’t know if she was tracking me as a Talon agent or just found me randomly. I couldn’t take the chance so I shot her. You know I was always the type to shoot first, ask questions later…”

 

“Yeah…I do...” Jesse said before slamming his fist into Ghost’s cheek, causing a bit of blood to splatter on the wall next to his head before letting him slide down to the floor. Jesse walked past you and out the door, “I’ll be outside, darlin’.”

 

You heard the door close before sighing and going to help Ghost to his feet and sitting him on the bed. “I...I’m sorry about him.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, doll. I deserved it,” he said as you grabbed a biotic emitter and turned it on for him. “Thanks…”

 

“It’s nothing…” you sighed. “Why are you here, Ghost?”

 

“You know that girl I was trackin’ right?” he said, and you nodded.

 

“The one Moira was after.”

 

“Yeah her...I found her.”

 

“What!?” you exclaimed.

 

“Yeah...her name is Jennifer Knight. She goes by the codename ‘Poisonshard’ now, we’re partners now. Have been for quite some time.”

 

“If you’re partners...where is she?”

 

He sighed. “Talon took her. A few days ago, we were trying to track that illusive hacker, Sombra. Jennifer needed to speak with her so we followed leads to here. Apparently, she was one step ahead of us and set us up. They captured Jennifer for whatever reason and confirmed our suspicions that she was in kahoots with them. I tried to get to her, but she was gone by the time I made it to the alley they managed to get her to go to. Reaper was there instead…”

 

“You mean Reyes?”

 

He hesitated. “Yeah...the old boss…”

 

“What’d he say?”

 

“He said I should know why they were taking her, why he never came back for me…” said Ghost, voice cracking a bit. “I...I need her back, (y/n)...she’s more than just a partner...she’s my lover...my life. I need her...if they do something to her...hurt her or turn her into another Widowmaker...I’d never forgive myself.”

 

“Don’t worry Ghost, we’ll find her…” you said squeezing his shoulder. “She isn’t going to die, I promise.”

 

\--

 

It was clear Jesse was still pissed at Ghost regardless of having eavesdropped on the whole conversation, but you’d told him to -in his words- ‘suck it up buttercup’. So here the three of you were in another bar in Castillo scouting for activity. You were bored out of your mind and on your third drink when you suddenly stood up. Jesse looked over to you, “What is it, darlin’?”

 

“Gotta piss, I’ll be back,” you replied before walking off to the bathroom.

 

When you got there, you found the bathroom to be empty which was a relief...or well at least you thought it was empty. You jumped at the clicking of the lock and whirled around only to be poked on the nose and a voice said, “Boop.” You yelped and jumped away in surprise only to realize a woman stood before you.

 

She was Latina, with beautiful tanned skin and vibrant purple eyes . Her hair was styled off to the side, skull half shaven with purple dyed ends. She wore...interesting clothing, and she had a vibe that screamed she was someone to be wary of. “Ah amiga, chill out,” she said.

 

“Wh-Who the hell are you?”

 

“The name’s Sombra, ya know? The hacker your little friend was after?” she said.

 

“Why are you here?” you asked coming to your senses and you put a hand on your holstered pistol.

 

“To talk Miss (y/n) Kimura.”

 

“How do you know my name?”

 

“Amiga, I know _everything_ about you,” she said with a smirk. “Your little love life is pretty interesting to say the least. To think you could get stuck between two former yakuza of the great Shimada clan, both of whom just happen to be former heirs and possess the powers of their once great clan is quite a feat. But...that’s not what I’m here to discuss.”

  
You gritted your teeth as you wondered just how much this woman knew about you. “And what is there to discuss?”

 

“ _You_ ,” Sombra said. “You see...one of our scientists doesn’t exactly like you, amiga. She wants you gone more or less for getting in the way of her having the chance to dissect your _el dragón_. So...she sent me to get you and bring you back to the base for her. However...I quite like you amiga, you...intrigue me. Your love life especially, it’s like a never ending soap opera.” She laughed at her own comment.

 

“Then why…?”

 

“I’m giving you a pass, amiga. Just this once and only for now. You’re not out of the woods yet, trust me. I have just as much interest in you as that woman does, but...I want to give you a bit more time to...entertain me so to speak since I don’t need you... _yet_. So, you’re off the hook for now, but I do suggest you leave Mexico for now. A certain man wants you just as badly as her since you could draw in a certain archer that he wants. He’s already messed up once so...he is going to make sure he doesn’t again.”

 

“Why are you helping me?”

 

“As I said amiga, you entertain me, and I still have use for you yet. By the way...this conversation stays between us. If you tell anyone...well...just don’t if you know what’s good for you.”

 

And just like that, she was gone as if she’d never been there. You stared at the spot where she’d been for a while before going to the bathroom and returning to the two men. Your eyes were dark as you walked up to Jesse.

 

“Hey, ya alright? Worried ya fell in,” Jesse said with a chuckle.

 

“We’re going home, Jesse. We’ve been compromised.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I figured I'd post a new chapter for Mother's Day! Also, my Dad is better, but he is still in the hospital as they can't determine what caused the problems he was having. So, the schedule will resume as normal after today which means you get another chapter tomorrow! Enjoy~! Also, I will be hosting another stream tonight! Watch out for an update!!!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emmy/Emi

Jesse hadn’t questioned you and had notified Morrison that the mission was off. He didn’t need an explanation, he trusted you, and you were thankful. You had formulated a lie when Jack had asked what had made it compromised and said you’d seen Reaper stalking you both outside the bar. So here you were, getting off the plane behind Jesse back in Gibraltar. You hadn’t been expecting it, but two brothers were waiting for you. You weren’t sure if you should feel relieved or pissed off. 

 

“Hime, we heard you were coming back early, is everything alright?” asked Hanzo, concern on his face as Genji leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

 

“The mission was compromised,” you said. “We got found out.”

 

“Glad you got back safe,” Genji said.

 

Hanzo looked behind you, “Who is the man McCree just punched?”

 

You sighed knowing how badly this was probably going to go. “That is Ghost,” you said. 

 

Genji turned his head, and walked up behind Hanzo, “What the hell is he doing here?” Genji asked, anger resonating in his voice.

 

“Yes, what is he doing here? Didn’t he shoot you, Hime?” Hanzo asked clenching his fists.

 

“He did,” you sighed. “It’s a long story…he needs our help though. So...I offered him our help in exchange for his.”

 

Genji scoffed, “I swear, you are too forgiving sometimes, (y/n). It will get you killed someday.” Genji patted his brother’s shoulder and walked into the base.

 

Hanzo just stared at you, “Why would we help someone that tried killing you?”

 

You bit back a retort of how he’d tried to kill Genji, but they’d accepted him. There was no reason to start a fight right now. You were tired and the jet lag was hitting you hard. “Because I trust him, Hanzo. I promise I’ll explain everything later okay? I’m just...really tired and not up for this right now.”

 

Hanzo sighed and turned away, “Commander wants a briefing of what happened, I wanted to give you a heads up…” he said as he walked inside.

 

You sighed. “Of course he does…” you muttered, glancing back at Jesse and Ghost who was stuck in a headlock by the cowboy. You rolled your eyes, walking off to brief the Commander.

 

\--

 

“You’re back, and in one piece I see,” Jack said as you walked into his office. “Take a seat.”

 

You did so. “I assume you want a briefing sir?”

 

Jack stood up and pressed a switch on his desk, suddenly the lights and electronics in the room shut off, “What did she say?”

 

“She came to discuss me. Apparently Moira wants me to get back at me for preventing her from dissecting younger Agent Shimada, and Reaper wants to use me to draw out older Agent Shimada to join Talon like before. As for Sombra...I apparently am of some use to her...I basically have a target painted on my back, sir.”

 

Jack sighed and sat in his chair, “This doesn’t surprise me...I can’t pull you off of missions, it’d be too suspicious if Sombra is watching. I’ll be keeping an eye out for something to help, don’t worry Agent Kimura.”

 

“Thank you, sir. If it’ll put you at ease perhaps I should be assigned to have someone watch over me during missions? It wouldn’t be too suspicious since I am a field medic.”

 

“Why do you think I send Genji Shimada or Jesse McCree with you?” Jack said as he flipped the switch, the lights turning back on and the electronics. “That’ll be all.”

 

“Thank you sir,” you said getting up and bowing to him before starting to leave.

 

“Oh, and one more thing, send Agent Ghost in. We need to have a talk.”

 

You glanced back at him. “How did you…?”

 

Jack leaned back in his chair, picking up his mug and taking a sip of coffee, “I have my ways.”

 

You rolled your eyes before walking out.

 

\--

 

The following day, you woke to small noises. You cracked your eyes open to find three little dragons on your bed. Two hissing at the other and the three looking ready to get into a ‘cat fight’. You were wide awake in an instant. “Stop it you three,” you snapped, and they looked surprised to see you awake. You pinched the bridge of your nose. “Why must you be just like your masters?” You reached out and they eyed each other before all three climbed into your hands. Soba taking your left, and Sōmen and Udon your right. They eyed each other wearily, but they relaxed as you began giving the three affection after they climbed onto your shoulders by petting them.

 

“You three need to relax…” you sighed, and they chirped happily seeming to relax a bit before Soba ruined it by biting your ear and making the other two snarl before they tackled him from your shoulder and the three noodles began fighting. Hissing and snarling sounds were heard and you yelled at them to stop, trying to split the three up again before saying, “Athena, please get Hanzo and Genji right now!” 

 

A few minutes later and your door opened wide, Hanzo and Genji running in. Witnessing the scene, they grabbed their respective noodle dragons and went to opposite sides of the room, “Hime, are you alright?” Hanzo asked.

 

“Yes,” you said reaching up and touching your ear, not realizing Soba had bitten you a little too hard and broke the skin. “I-I’m fine. Are they alright?” 

 

Genji sighed, “Yes, they’re fine. Soba, we must have a talk about your chewing habits when we get back.”

 

“I apologize, Hime, I do not know why they are acting this way.” Hanzo bowed and walked out, Genji following behind as they went their respective ways and closing the door behind them.

 

“Oh I could tell you why…” you muttered to yourself wishing the two would figure things out as it was obvious in the way their dragons were acting what was going on. 

 

You got up, going to check on your ear and found a little bandage sitting on the desk. You picked it up noticing the bandage was green and knew exactly who it was from. You shook your head before patching up your ear and shaking your head. “Bakas…”

 

\--

 

It seemed your time with the noodle dragons was far from done today as you worked on your wall climbing skills alone. It was halfway through your session of basically falling on your ass and cursing. You were trying to get it right the way Hanzo had wanted, and you’d only managed to make it to where your fingers brushed the edge. You sighed in frustration after falling again on your ass and looking down. You wished desperately to get this right. You wanted to make Hanzo happy, you owed it to him. 

 

You were about to try again only to see a little green noodle dragon staring down at you. Soba chirped before he ‘melped’ at you. You shook your head and crossed your arms at him. “What do you want?” you asked the little dragon. Soba chirped at you as if to reply, and you sighed, “That’s right...I can’t understand you...only Genji and Hanzo can…” You reached a hand out and Soba jumped down, landing on it. “So...what do you want, Soba?”

 

The small dragon chirped and nuzzled at your hand making you smile. It was clear what he wanted. You sat down, cradling him close and snuggling him as you rained down affection on the little dragon who seemed to ‘purr’ in response. A throaty vibration coming from his throat. You smiled, remembering how you used to do this to Genji’s dragon when he was sleeping since Genji always pouted like a child and got jealous when you gave Soba a ton of affection and not him. A cough sounded behind you, and you froze. Genji walked up behind you, “I was wondering where he went, I figured he would show up with you, (y/n).”

 

You looked over your shoulder and up at him. “I uhm...I’m sorry…” you apologized. “You can have him back…”

 

Genji chuckled, “No need, he is enjoying his time with you, I don’t wish to spoil it.”

 

“I think he missed me is all,” you said looking back down at the little dragon who was nibbling at your fingers. “Uhm...do you want to join me?” You nodded to the spot beside you on the floor.

 

Genji nodded and sat next to you, crossing his legs. “Soba, you seem to enjoy giving (y/n) a hard time.” Soba looked to his master and back to you, whimpering slightly as he lowered his head.

 

“It’s alright,” you said nudging Genji. “So did you back then...and you still do.” You smiled petting Soba and scratching his head.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Genji said as he turned his head away. Soba stuck his tongue out at Genji before returning to your hand.

 

You laughed and smiled at Genji. “Sure you don’t,” you said before looking down. “Listen...I...I’m sorry for going off on you and your brother. I just...things are complicated between us three right now, tensions are high…” You closed your eyes. “I just...wish things were simpler…”

 

“It is alright, it was...well deserved, on our parts. You really do put up with the both of us a lot, I have no idea how you still do it,” Genji said as he chuckled.

 

“Because I care about you both,” you said. “I...I am sorry for...what happened. I should’ve waited for you after I left Blackwatch.”

 

Genji sighed and placed a hand on your leg, “That was my fault...I shouldn’t have kept pushing you away...I...I made mistakes that I cannot take back. But...I am glad you are here, (y/n).”

 

You looked up at him. “And I’m happy you are here too, Genji. I...I missed you…” you admitted.

 

“I missed you too, Hime.” Genji said, Soba nuzzling against you and chirping happily.

 

You smiled, squeezing Genji’s hand with your own before scratching Soba’s head again. You stood up after placing the noodle on your shoulder, “Would...would you mind helping me again? I can’t seem to reach the top…”

 

“Of course, but...I thought you wanted to do it my brother’s way?” Genji asked as he stood up.

 

“I did, but...maybe knowing both ways isn’t a bad thing.”

 

Genji snickered, “Very well. Soba, come.” Soba climbed onto Genji’s shoulder so you wouldn’t have the extra weight to unbalance you, “Get into position and arch your back like before and try. We shall work from there.”

 

You looked back and him and snickered. “Why does it sound like this is something other than climbing, Genji?” 

 

“Ugh, just climb.”

 

“Whatever you say,” you laughed before trying to climb up and making it almost to the top before falling down. 

 

“Hmmm...try again but put more weight on your left foot. You’re too used to being light with it due to the injury.”

 

You nodded, trying to do as he said before climbing and making it all the way up. You squealed happily. “Finally!”

 

Genji clapped and caught you as you jumped back down, “I knew you could do it, you just needed the right push.”

 

“Thank you Genji!” you exclaimed before kissing his cheek and freezing as you realized what you did. “I uhm...I’m sorry.”

 

Genji looked away, “N-no worries...anyways, it seems someone is upset they aren’t getting the same attention,” Genji said as he motioned to Soba, who was scratching at the back of his master’s metal head.

 

You shifted awkwardly. “H-He’s gotten so much attention though,” you said taking the small dragon and letting him climb on your shoulder. “And Genji…” You placed a hand on his shoulder. “You need to be more honest with yourself. As you told me before, the dragons are extensions of yourselves...they’re you’re greatest ally in battle and your worst enemy when it comes to feelings.”

 

Genji looked down for a second, thinking. “(Y/n) I...I still love you.”

 

You took a sharp intake of breath. So it seemed your suspicions were right that Hanzo wasn’t the only one with such feelings, and you looked away. “I...I thought so.”

 

Genji sighed, “I...I shall leave you alone, I’m sorry…”

 

“I...Genji...I don’t want you to be distant,” you said. “I don’t want either of you to be...I just...need time to decide.”

 

Genji nodded, “I understand. I will not try to press the matter any further, but...I’m not sure about Hanzo.”

 

“I think your brother will understand, Genji,” you said quietly, and Soba chirped as if in agreement to assure his master. 

 

“Glad to hear that,” Genji said as he nodded. “Are you hungry? It’s almost dinner time, if I remember right.”

 

“Y-Yeah I am...why do you ask?”

 

“I haven’t eaten yet, so...I was wondering...if you’d like to join me?”

 

“I...sure,” you said with a smile.

 

“G-good, I hear they have tuna rolls tonight,” Genji said, making Soba perk up his head. “Yes Soba, your favorite.” Soba got excited, his tail wagging slightly and it made you both laugh at the sight.

 

“Well what are we waiting for?” you said starting to head out. “Let’s go.”

 

\--

 

The walk to the cafeteria was actually quite enjoyable, you both spoke of times you ate together back in Hanamura, Soba popping up to steal tuna rolls every now and then. You picked up your plates of food, Soba chirping and trying to reach for a roll from Genji’s plate as you sat down. “You really don’t know how to wait, do you?” Genji asked Soba, handing him a roll as he retreated over to your shoulder, nibbling on it happily.

 

You laughed. “Just like his master,” you teased as you picked up your chopsticks.

 

Genji turned to you, his mouth full of tuna, “What are you talking about?” His attention then was directed behind you, seeing Hanzo standing awkwardly with a plate of food.

 

“May I join you both?” Hanzo asked, some discomfort in his voice for some reason.

 

“Sure thing,” you said patting the spot across from you.

 

Hanzo bowed before taking his seat, “Have you made any progress climbing the wall, Hime?”

 

“I...yeah,” you said. “I almost made it to the top your way today.” 

 

“That’s good to hear, a bit more practice and you’ll be as skilled as myself, perhaps,” Hanzo said as he took a piece of salmon from his plate.

 

“Perhaps,” you said before two little blue dragons poked their heads out from behind his shoulders. “Uh...Hanzo…” you said. “Looks like they want food…” 

 

Hanzo sighed as he placed a piece of the food on the table next to him, his dragons climbing down his arm and fighting each other for a piece. Genji chuckled, grabbed the salmon and pulled it in half, handing each dragon a piece. They grabbed them and retreated back to Hanzo’s shoulder, “Such a nuisance at times, I swear…”

 

“I think it’s cute,” you said before eating a tuna roll.

 

Hanzo shook his head, “Of course you do…” He looked up to see someone that made him stop eating and a glare spread across his face.

 

You followed his gaze and saw Ghost standing there, a mischievous look in his eyes. “This seat taken?” he asked before sitting beside Hanzo without waiting for an answer.

 

“Ghost…” you said uneasily.

 

Genji continued eating, not looking up from his food until he heard Soba hissing from your shoulder, “Soba, quiet.” 

 

“Why are you here, Agent Ghost?” Hanzo asked.

 

“What? I can’t eat with other agents?”

 

“Maybe  _ other  _ agents would be a wiser choice than us, Ghost.” Genji said between bites, not looking up at him.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re both still upset?” he said. ”Get over it.”

 

A growl came from both Shimada’s and all three dragons began to hiss, but your attention was dragged away as you heard someone laughing in a corner of the cafeteria to your right. You turned your head to see Jesse, his feet up on the table with a glass of whiskey watching the events unfold like he was watching a show. As soon as he noticed you looking at him, he coughed and tilted his hat down as he kept drinking, “Don’t mind me, darlin’,” you heard him say from across the room.

 

You turned your attention back to the other three and found Ghost still talking, “...I’m just saying it’s in the past. Besides...neither of you are with her so why are you so pissed off? Unless you two want to be but don’t have the balls to claim her because I sure could.” 

 

Genji and Hanzo both stood up, grabbing their plates and storming off. They dumped their trays and left the cafeteria, their dragons still hissing at Ghost until they were out of sight, and you heard a bit more laughing from the cowboy in the corner. This was going to be a rough week, you thought. Or perhaps a rough month.


	20. Chapter 20

You weren’t surprised to find the noodle dragons with you again the following morning, but they weren’t fighting this time. They were curled up on your stomach in a pile, all asleep and resting. You blinked in surprise and said softly, “Wake up guys…” They slowly opened their eyes, all three yawning and showing off sharp teeth before looking around and seeing you’d awoken before noticing the other dragons of their respective masters. They paused as if wanting to fight, but then turned to you and decided that it was better to behave. You smiled and began scratching and giving them all affection as equally as you could.

 

You were surprised by their behavior, but wrote it off as you got out of bed, and they followed you around like puppies. You got dressed and ready for your day, wearing a hoodie and letting them climb into your pockets. You sighed comfortably and headed out to go get breakfast.

 

\--

 

When you got there, you found neither of the brothers were in sight and took a seat by yourself off to the side, sneaking food to the three dragons in your pockets as you ate. You almost jumped out of your seat when someone spoke behind you, “What are ya doin’ stuffin’ food in yer pockets, darlin’?”

 

You looked up at him and put a finger to your lips before the three dragons poked their heads out. “Tell no one,” you said quietly. “They’d kill me if they saw I was feeding them so many sweets.” You motioned to the candy on the side.

 

Jesse pressed his fingers together and slid them along his mouth, “My lips are sealed, sweetheart.” He sat down across from you, “You doin’ alright? It was uh...quite the show I saw, yesterday.”

 

“Yeah...just...Ghost is pushing buttons as normal,” you said. “He was trying to get a rise from Genji and Hanzo.” You opened a small thing of smarties and began feeding a few to Udon and Soba, Sōmen chewing on a piece of gum. You looked down realizing your mistake and went to take it from his mouth only for him to pop a bubble and make it stick to his head. You sighed, peeling away the gum as the dragon cried out in confusion. You cleaned him up, putting it in a napkin and gave him a mint instead. “I swear...these little dragons just won’t leave me alone. This is the second day in a row I woke up to them sleeping on my bed with me.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that darlin’, I mean, I could be the one ya wake up next to if ya’d prefer,” Jesse said with a wink.

 

You stared at him unimpressed and the three dragons poked their heads out to stare at him. “No thanks, Clint.”

 

Jesse raised his hands in defeat, “Damn, tough crowd.”

 

They returned to hiding in your pockets, and you smiled. “You aren’t the only one whose said something like that...that’s what set off the Shimadas was a comment Ghost made. I’m surprised they didn’t cut his dick off.”

 

Jesse almost choked on his grits, a bit falling out of his lips as he covered it with a napkin. “Yer gonna give me a heart attack, I swear…that kinda thing gives a man nightmares, darlin’.”

 

“Good,” you said with a grin as you drank some tea. “Guess whoever pisses me off should watch out.” You winked before looking up at some movement out of the corner of your eye. 

 

Heads popped out of your pockets, and they started hissing at Ghost as he walked up with his plate of food, “What a welcoming party.”

 

“Uh-huh. What do ya want?” Jesse asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

Ghost grinned behind his mask as he took a seat. “So, I spoke to Angela...seems I’m under (y/n)’s care since I was before.”

 

Jesse almost spat out his coffee, “Ya what?”

 

You stopped mid-bite and the dragons snarled. You slowly lowered the fork before shushing the dragons. “I see…” you said. “I guess we will also be on more missions together, no?”

 

“That’s what I was thinking,” he said. “I just thought I’d notify you.”

 

“Thank you for the heads up,” you said, not hungry anymore. “I got to go. I’ll see you two around.” You stood up with the tray and Ghost called after you teasingly, “Looking forward to it.” 

 

As you turned around, you saw Jesse giving you a look that said ‘please don’t leave me alone with him’, but you just shook your head and left, leaving Jesse to deal with him.

 

\--

 

You sat outside on the roof of the base. You’d managed to climb up with encouragement from the dragons and were laying down looking up at the sky. It was winter, you could feel the chill through your sweater, but you ignored it as you laid back and stared up at the sky. You were thinking about everything that had happened in the last month or so, of all the issues with the brothers, of Jesse, or Ghost...it was weighing heavily on you. Small chirping noises sounded as the dragons crawled onto your chest, trying to ease your worries. 

 

“You three are the only ones that are actually helping it feels like…” you said to the dragons as they curled up together on your chest. They were comfortable and content, so much so they didn’t mind each other anymore as they slowly fell asleep, soft snores coming from the bundle of cute noodles on you. You wanted to have this moment last forever as you finally felt relaxed. However, like most things...all good things must come to an end, and you looked over hearing footsteps on the roof. 

 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Genji said quietly as he sat down beside you, peering down at the bundle of dragons. “I am glad he’s finally getting along, he seemed quite lonely before.”

 

“Yeah...he seems much happier,” you replied carefully moving them to your lap as you sat up, careful not to wake them. “And they’ve been with me all day if that’s what you’ve been wondering. I woke up to them on my bed again...I think it’s going to become routine like back in the castle where Soba would sleep with me all the time to keep me safe.”

 

“Well, as long as you don’t mind, I see no problem with that. But, he isn’t the only one that’s been happier…” Genji said as he slowly put his hand on yours.

 

You didn’t pull your hand away and looked up at him slowly. “Have I really been making you happier, Genji?”

 

“Yes...you really have, (y/n). It has been a long time since I...since I have felt this.”

 

You were quiet for a bit. “I...am happy I am helping you, Genji,” you said.

 

Genji’s hand slowly squeezed yours as he looked up at the sky, “I hope I may make up for how I treated you before. Would…you like that?”

 

You stared at him. “What are you asking, Genji?”

 

“(Y/n)...I...I know you said you needed time to think, but...I want to have you by my side again. It feels...right when I’m with you. There is no other feeling in the world that is better than when I spend time with you, and...I want to treasure that every moment of my life.”

 

“Genji I...I can’t…” you said looking away. “I...I still need time. We just started talking again...it isn’t like before. Things are...more complicated...you know that.”

 

“...I understand. I apologize for that. I was out of line,” Genji said as he started to pull his hand back.

 

“Genji…” you said grabbing his hand. “It’s okay...p-please don’t go…”

 

Genji turned his head to you and squeezed your hand, “I’m not going anywhere, (y/n).”

 

“Thank you…” you said. “I...don’t want to be alone right now…”

 

“I...I feel the same way, honestly. I am glad to have you here.”

 

“So am I,” you said. “I just...I hope me asking for time didn’t make you upset…”

 

“No, do not worry, I understand,” he said as he squeezed your hand again.

 

“Thank you, Genji…” you said quietly, leaning against him and looking up at the sky in surprise as something cold touched your nose. “Genji...it’s snowing.”

 

Genji raised his other hand, watching snowflakes melt before landing on the metal. “It is…” He took off his face mask and looked up, letting the snow fall onto his skin. “It has been a long time since I have been this relaxed…”

 

“And it’s been a long time since I’ve been this happy,” you said as the snowflakes stuck in your hair as they swirled down on you two. 

 

\--

 

It was a day later that you were stuck in bed sick with a cold and a slight fever. It seemed as though the night out on the roof hadn’t been such a good idea, but you’d enjoyed it nonetheless. You sneezed making Udon squeak in surprise and nearly fall off the bed. “S-Sorry Udon..” you said sniffling a little. Soba was currently absent, his master, D.va, Tracer and Ana out on an infiltration mission in Germany for the rest of the week. So, you were here with Hanzo’s dragons to keep you company. You weren’t sure where Hanzo had gone off to, he’d been absent for a few days now and it was worrying you. 

 

You heard a knock on the door and it opened, seeing Jesse mozey on in with a bowl of soup, “Athena told me yer sick, darlin’. Figured I’d come check on ya, bring you somethin’ to eat.”

 

“Aw...you’re so sweet, cowboy,” you said before coughing a little, and Sōmen whined.

 

“Really?” Jesse asked before setting the soup down on your nightstand and sitting at the foot of your bed, “I was once called hot like one of them fire peppers when I was in Mexico, but rarely sweet. Ya need anythin’, darlin’?”

 

You laughed at that before asking, “Yeah...where has Hanzo been? I haven’t seen him since Ghost upset him...is he alright?” You coughed a little. “I m-mean...his dragons have been with me, but he never came to find them…”

 

Jesse cleared his throat, “I heard he went off base for awhile, I asked around and was told he went off to Hanamura, not sure why. He should be back soon, want me to send him to ya when I see him, sweet pea?”

 

“No it’s fine,” you said. “I...I’m sure he’ll show up in his own time.”

 

“Well, we’ll have to see. But in the meantime, yer stayin’ in bed til that fever dies down, ya hear me?”

 

“Fine…” you mumbled. 

 

Jesse patted your leg, “Now, wanna tell me how ya got sick?”

 

You looked away. “I’d rather not say…” you said blushing faintly, but hoping the fever made it hard to tell you were.

 

Jesse narrowed his eyes at you, “Uh-huh. Whatever ya say…Athena, where was Agent Kimura the other night?”

 

“Fine I’ll tell you!” you exclaimed before coughing a bit. “I was on the roof with the dragons. Genji joined me and it started snowing.”

 

“Oh really,” Jesse said as he raised an eyebrow. “And what were ya doin’ up there?”

 

“Thinking.”

 

“Suuure,” Jesse said as he stands up. “I gotta head out and run a few errands for the doc, I’ll pick up some stuff for ya darlin’. Rest easy til’ I get back.”

 

“See ya cowboy…”

 

\--

 

You were dozing when the door opening woke you and excited chirping came from the two noodle dragons laying on your chest and lap. You blinked drowsiness from your eyes and looked to the door only to smile and snap out of your daze. “Hanzo? What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming back yet.” 

 

“Hello, Hime. I wanted to surprise you, I thought it might cheer you up,” Hanzo said as he placed a black box next to you. “Open it when you can.”

 

You stared at him trying to get any indication of what it was before taking it and opening the box. You took a sharp intake of breath upon seeing the kimono. It was made of silk and blue from what you could see. As you lifted it up, you noticed the decoration of cherry blossoms as the pattern with the blue fading into a black on the bottom of the kimono. The sleeves had black edging as well and the obi to go with it was black as well. You looked up at him, eyes wide. “Hanzo...it’s beautiful…”

 

“It’s to go with the hairpin...I thought you would like something to match it with, so as I was in Hanamura I stopped by that store you took me to before.” Hanzo looked away and scratched his cheek, “I hope you enjoy it…”

 

You set the kimono back in the box and closed it as you smiled. “I love it, thank you so much,” you said gratefully. 

 

“I’m glad,” Hanzo said as he walked to you, leaned over and hugged you. The noodle dragons jumped onto his shoulder making him lean a bit more and his face was an inch from yours, “Hime...I…” But a sound outside the door made him stand up straight and turn to it. He walked out into the hallway to find a bowl of soup shattered on the floor, no one in sight. “Odd…” Hanzo said as he turned back to you. Genji was already around the corner down the hallway, crouching with his head in his hands. He had rushed the mission to come back early to take care of you after hearing you were sick, but it seemed someone was already doing it for him.  

 

“Is everything alright Hanzo?”

 

“It’s nothing, Hime...don’t worry about it.”


	21. Chapter 21

It as a few days later you were feeling better, and you had decided to try on the kimono. You stood in front of the mirror looking at yourself. You had to admit it was beautiful, the colors not too overwhelming against your skin and it fit just right. The silk was soft and smooth against your skin. You turned around in front of the mirror, hearing the three noodle dragons chirping in approval as they laid in a messy ball on your bed. You smiled turning to the three before saying to yourself, “I wonder...should I wear it around base? It might be too much around here. Perhaps for a mission?” You pondered on it before hearing the door open and looked over. 

 

“Well, looks like someone’s feelin’ lively, ain’t ya?” Jesse said as he leaned against the doorway.

 

“Jesse!” you exclaimed with a grin. “What’re you doing here!?” 

 

“Came to check on ya, looks like you’re feelin’ and lookin’ great, sweetheart.”

 

“Ah yes...Hanzo bought it for me, I figured I should try it on,” you said. “And these three seem to like it.” The dragons chirped and ‘melped’ at McCree.

 

“First time I’ve ever heard a cat chirp, but alright. Hanzo, ya say? I haven’t seen him still, that’s weird.” 

 

You tilted your head. “What do you mean? He arrived back two days ago.”

 

“Weird, he never checked in, and I haven’t seen him since he left for Hanamura. Damn ninjas are sneaky bastards.”

 

You were a bit worried, but you shrugged it off. “If it makes you feel any better, I haven’t seen Genji since he left for the mission.”

 

“Genji? He came back early, I saw him grabbing a bowl of soup for ya from the cafeteria. Thought he stopped by here, guess it was for himself.”

 

“I see...well tell him to drop by some time,” you said. “Soba’s missing him and so am I.”

 

Jesse walked up to you and scratched Soba’s head, “Hey there little guy, you wanna come with me to find yer owner?”

 

Soba purred before biting at McCree’s hand, nearly taking his finger off. “I...I think it’s best he stay here, Jesse. Otherwise you might lose a few more limbs.”

 

“Feisty, I like it that way,” Jesse said as he looked up to you and winked.

 

“Stop it, you,” you said looking away as you blushed in embarrassment. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Gotta go talk to the doc, somethin’s up with my lungs, got a cough. Anyways, I’ll see ya later darlin’.” Jesse said as he tipped his hat and walked out, closing the door behind him.

 

You sighed before turning back to the little noodles. “Now where were we-” 

 

The dinging of your tablet interrupted you, and you grabbed it. It was another mission. Apparently there was a mission for you to attend a sort of meeting in Hanamura between what was left of the Shimada clan and the Asahina clan regarding some weapons they were trading. That wasn’t anything suspicious to you except the fact that they were apparently allowing Talon to get in on the operation and it was believed that some high profile individuals would be there as a result. You frowned knowing what this meant. You’d have to attend somehow. 

 

You continued to read and found you’d be on the mission with Genji, Ghost, and Jesse. Genji and Ghost were to keep an eye on you both from the outside, and Jesse was to help you infiltrate. You took a deep breath. It seemed you’d yet to escape the world of the yakuza after all. It seemed some contacts were in order since the meeting was two weeks from now. You accepted it before deciding it was time to contact an old friend of yours.

 

\--

 

You sat patiently in one of the meeting rooms waiting for Genji and Jesse to show up. A day had passed, and you figured you three should get a jump on the mission while you could considering who you three were dealing with. You’d have to play this right if you didn’t want to be caught or blood to be shed. 

 

You heard the cowboy boots you heard for so many years on the other side of the door, seeing Jesse walk in. “Sorry I’m late, had to find Genji.” Genji was behind Jesse, and he bowed to  you before taking a seat. 

 

“You’re fine,” you said before clicking a few buttons on the table and a hologram appeared showing the mission report. “So we all read the mission report correct?”

 

“...Yeah?” Jesse said as he kicked his feet up and looked away slowly.

 

“Hai. But it doesn’t seem McCree has. Am I wrong?” Genji asked in a mocking tone.

 

Jesse shot Genji a glare, “I just…didn’t have the time, okay?”

 

Ghost was sitting on the other side of the table, “Make time, Clint.” 

 

“McCree you should read it now then, you’re going to need to. This is a big mission with a lot of people who could fuck us up if we don’t get this right,” you chided. “And I am letting Genji take charge of this mission when we arrive there. He and I know how badly this could go if they find out we’re meddling with clan affairs or that Genji is alive or that I’m still hanging around Hanamura and sneaking around the clans.”

 

“Alright alright, gimme a sec,” Jesse said as he sat up and read over the mission. “Sounds simple, just go in, talk, and then leave, right?”

 

“It isn’t that simple, McCree,” you sighed. “We need to look and  _ act _ like we belong. Which is why  _ I _ have to teach you what you need to do so we don’t get killed. I already contacted an old friend of mine, so it shouldn’t be hard getting in.”

 

Genji’s head perked up, “Old friend? Who, exactly?” 

 

“Asahina Hikari, the current head of the Asahina clan.”

 

Genji slammed his hands on the table, “Excuse me?! Why did you not consult me before such actions?”

 

“Sounds like someone ya aren’t a fan of, Genji,” Jesse said as he leaned back in his chair.

 

“Because I consulted with the Commander instead, and he thought it was a good idea,” you said. “How else was I supposed to get us into the meeting, Genji? Waltz up to the Shimada elders and tell them “I want in so I can learn all about your deals with Talon” or would you rather I have contacted Talon instead? Besides...if I asked you, you would’ve never agreed.”

 

Ghost chuckled. “What, are you mad that the  _ Princess _ defied you? Or are you more upset you can’t control her anymore?” 

 

Genji turned to Ghost, his hands balled into fists, “Shut your mouth, or I will have you pulled from the mission.” 

 

“Genji, calm down,” you said.

 

Genji sighed and sat back in his chair, and turned to you, “A heads up next time would be appreciated. But, I think it was a...wise idea talking to her.”

 

You nodded to him. “Anyways, I went over the plan with the Commander. We are going to meet Hikari when we land about a week and a half from now. She will then go over the schedule for that night with us. She told me her clan plans to not take on the agreement with Talon, but she does seek out a peace treaty with the Shimada clan. So, expect the unexpected when she drops the news on them, alright? I wouldn’t doubt Talon will not take it well, but Hikari is anticipating this. She will allow us to be apart of her group, McCree you will be apart of her escort, and I will be accompanying as one of her maids. Ghost, Genji, you two will be overseeing everything from the rooftops. Genji knows the layout of his old home, so he will know where to set up once we determine the exact meeting room. If things go south, we get  _ out _ understand? Hikari will take care of things, but she told us we need to leave if something happens immediately. She does  _ not _ want to be associated with Overwatch in any means.”

 

“Heard ya loud and clear, darlin’.” Jesse said, nodding.

 

“Understood, it is a sound plan.” Genji said, crossing his arms.

 

“Sounds good to me,” said Ghost.

 

“So, now all we have to do is teach McCree how to act,” you said looking at him and grinning. “Which means we get to teach you to act like a yakuza and get you a new suit and tie.”

 

“Does that mean we get to buy you a maid outfit?” said Ghost grinning beneath his mask.

 

“Say that again, and it won’t be Genji you’re worried about,” you said glaring at him, and he snickered.

 

“Whatever you say, doll,” he said.

 

Once Ghost and McCree left, you weren’t surprised that Genji had stayed. You knew damn well he wasn’t happy about this and being dragged into the world he left behind. “I know you’re upset,” you said. 

 

“How do you expect me to be happy about going back to all that I left behind? That I was  _ forced _ to leave behind?” Genji said with his arms still crossed.

 

“I know you’re upset,” you repeated reaching out and grabbing his hand. “But it is obvious Jack needed us to go since we know how there world works. If he sent out Tracer and Hana instead of us two, you know what they’d do to them if they were caught. I know you’re worried. I don’t like this either, I don’t want to go back to that Genji, but we have no choice.”

 

Genji sighed, “You’re right...well, we can at least visit our favorite spot when we’re there…”

 

You smiled slightly. “If we have time, sure,” you said before pausing and remembering something. “Genji...did you try to bring me soup the other day when I was sick?”

 

Genji seemed to hesitate hearing the question, “W-what do you mean?”

 

“McCree said you came back from the mission early and were headed my way with soup, but...you never showed up.”

 

“I...It’s pointless to lie, yes. I did.”

 

“Why didn’t you show up?”

 

“...I did.”

 

You looked at him in confusion. “You did? I...what?”

 

Genji sighed and put his head in his hands, “You and Hanzo seemed to be having...a moment. I left when I saw.”

 

“I...oh…” you said quietly. “I...he was just giving me a kimono and gave me a hug afterwards…”

 

“I see...I must go, I shall see you later,” Genji said as he stood up and was about to leave.

 

You caught his hand. “Genji I...I’m sorry.”

 

“There’s no reason to be sorry…”

 

“I...I just...I feel bad…”

 

“...You did nothing, do not worry...I…” Genji pulled his hand away, “I hope you are happy with Hanzo.” Genji walked out of the room.

 

You sat there for a long while, staring after him and feeling a sense of emptiness and a numbness in your heart.

 

\--

 

Soba whined as he nipped at your ear, the little dragon wouldn’t leave you alone since you’d gotten back to your room. The other two dragons were worrying, but they were keeping their distance, uncertain what to do. Soba whined again, and you sat up, glaring at the little dragon. “What!? What do you want!?” you snapped making him flinch away, and you sighed. “I...I’m sorry Soba, it’s not your fault,” you said falling back on the bed and hugging your pillow. “I just...I..” You sighed and covered your face with the pillow and screamed into it before pushing it away. “Why must I be stuck between these two...why can’t I just choose one of them?”  _ Cause it isn’t that simple and someone is going to get hurt _ …

 

You sighed looking at the three noodle dragons who were staring at you as they sat nearby. “Why must your masters be so difficult?” you asked them, and they didn’t reply. It wasn’t like you’d understand them anyways. You laid back on your bed and covered your face with the pillow again. “I hate my life…” you mumbled.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> There are some things I'd like to discuss in regards to Deadly Love and the previous chapter. That is why I am posting another, plus I have updates.
> 
> For starters, in regards to the Kimura suicide part, there are reasons that it has not been dealt with. The biggest being: ANGELA DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT IT. If you recall, Kimura asked Athena not to tell her. As a result, Angela can't deal with it if she DOESN'T KNOW.
> 
> Secondly, in regards to why she did try to kill herself, it is complex. Some of it was hinted at that she felt worthless due to being held back by her leg, and Hana set it off with her attitude and calling her a screw up. HOWEVER, THERE IS ANOTHER UNREVEALED REASON. This reason occurred during her stay with Jesse and the one year gap. It will be revealed during Deadly Secrets.So, please wait for the reasons because it is intentionally done so readers will be asking questions and left in the dark a little.
> 
> Finally, I wanted to tell you all that THERE IS ANOTHER THING OF CONTENT FOR THE DEADLY SERIES! In one of the chapters for my 100 Kinks fanfic called 'Blindfolds', it is based on the past of Genji and Kimura in an intimate moment between them. It gives insight into how Genji felt back in the day and how much he really knew about how his brother felt for Kimura. You can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654729/chapters/34122092
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and this gives you some insight as to what is happening. Thank you all for staying and reading this series and enjoy! Things are about to heat up next chapter!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emmy/Emi

* * *

  

**IMPORTANT NOTE ABOVE IN REGARDS TO THE DEADLY SERIES AND SOME EXTRA CONTENT THAT HAS BEEN RELEASED!**

 

* * *

 

 

**Note: kutabare means ‘fuck you’ in japanese**

 

A week and a half later you four were in Hanamura,the plane having landed, and you were unsurprised to find Hikari waiting for you with two men on either side of her in suits. “Hikari,” you greeted as you got off the plane first and went to hug her.

 

“(Y/n), it’s been too long,” she said as you two hugged.

 

Ghost nudged McCree. “Not too bad looking, eh?” he said grinning behind his mask.

 

Jesse looked to Ghost and put his hand on the butt of Peacekeeper, “Ya wouldn’t look too bad without a mouth, ya know.”

 

“You can’t even see mine, dumbass,” said Ghost.

 

“Yeah, but I can hear the shit comin’ outta it,” Jesse said as he followed behind.

 

Hikari pulled away before looking to the three. “So these are the three accompanying you?”

 

“Yes,” you replied as her eyed landed on Genji.

 

“An omnic?” she said.

 

Genji only looked away, remaining silent. Jesse chuckled, “Somethin’ like that, darlin’. The names McCree, pleasure to meet ya.” He reached out a hand for her to shake, and she gave him a look.

 

“Ignore him,” you said with a sigh. “He’s still learning.”

 

“Well I hope he gets himself together before your mission begins. Come, we have much to discuss,” she said walking towards a long limo, and you followed without question. Ghost was stifling laughter as he followed.

 

Jesse nudged Genji, “Ya heard her, let’s go _mister omnic_.” Genji turned to McCree and glared beneath his mask, but Jesse only chuckled before they followed to the limo.

 

\--

 

“So, Hikari...how has the clan been fairing?” you asked as you four followed her down the hallways of the compound.

 

“Well,” she said. “We’ve grown in the last few years and are on a similar level to what’s left of the Shimada clan. Honestly, it’s a shame what happened to them. One heir killed and the other abandons them. We don’t tolerate betrayal like that here, unlike how _soft_ they were, we use more...effective methods to keep the clan in check.”

 

“Feisty,” you heard Jesse say behind you and the woman stopped before whirling around and grabbing the cowboy by the front of his shirt and pressing a knife to his throat.

 

“I suggest you stop talking, _little boy_. You don’t know how things work in our world and as (y/n) said...you’re still learning. However, you have a long way to go.”

 

Jesse grins as the barrel of Peacekeeper pressed against Hikari’s stomach, “I’m a fast learner.” Jesse looked to you, “I like her.”

 

“Jesse, shut up and put Peacekeeper away,” you said as Hikari released him.

 

“Yes ma’am,” Jesse said as he returned Peacekeeper to his holster.

 

“Control your men (y/n), before I do it for you,” said Hikari continuing to walk, and you gave Jesse a warning look.

 

“Knock it off,” you hissed softly. “We don’t exactly know how Hikari runs things here. We need to respect her as clan head.”

 

“Hurry up,” called the woman, and you started walking again after her.

 

Genji nudged Jesse, “You heard her, let’s go _mister gunslinger_.” Jesse rolled his eyes and followed behind.

 

They soon arrived in a large room with a table. “Sit,” she said waving to the pillows. You took a seat as she sat at the head of the table, and Ghost tried to imitate how you were sitting as to not offend anyone.

 

Genji sat and Jesse sat next to him, trying to sit up straight like the Shimada to his side, but he found it difficult. He started to reach into his pocket and suddenly two men in suits pointed guns at him, “Woah woah, easy fella’s, just grabbing my flask.” Jesse pulled his silver flask out and took a swig of whiskey before putting it back, and the men relaxed again.

 

Hikari pressed a few buttons and a hologram of a map came up. It was the whole Shimada compound in intricate detail. “Hikari how…?”

 

“We have our ways,” she said with a smile. “The Shimada clan isn’t the only one with power in Hanamura anymore. We may have a few...spies in their midst.” You shifted uneasily at that, barely sparing a glance at Genji to see how he felt.

 

Genji sat quietly, not moving as Jesse raised a hand, “Um, ma’am?”

 

Hikari looked at him. “Yes?”

 

“How long have ya had those spies in the Shimada, if I may ask?”

 

She smirked. “That’s a secret,” she said. “Although...I guess I could say it was before the heirs of the clan _left_.”

 

“...I see,” you said. “How long have you had these blueprints?”

 

“Since a bit after they left. We needed to map everything out correctly,” she explained. “Anyways…” She clicked the screen and one of the courtyards was highlighted. “This is the courtyard we will be entering into when we arrive. It is on the east side of the building. On the west side, Talon will be arriving. From there, we will be led inside, but they did not tell us what room we would be in.”

 

“So we’re going in blind?” you asked, and she nodded. “Yes, but I have been having my spies try to determine which room. Through talk we’ve determined three possible rooms.”

 

A room in the middle of the compound lit up and then one on the west wing and another on the east wing lit up. “These are the three possible rooms we could be in attendance at.”

 

“I see…” you said not looking happy. “The two who will be taking the roof are the one with the face mask and the...omnic. The cowboy is with me, so we will have two outlooks, but two will be inside. We will need to have signals on the communicator to determine the rooms.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” she said. “You will be in attendance as my personal maid as to not seem suspicious, your cowboy will be with my guards. They will be stationed both inside and outside the room as will the Shimada’s guards.”

 

“I see...and Talon?”

 

“I’ve heard nothing from their end. They could send anyone, but I suspect someone higher up to represent them. Considering this is an arms deal, we will need to be on high alert.”

 

“Of course,” you replied.

 

“That’s all the information I can really give you. The day of, the maids will prepare you, your cowboy will be fixed up by my guards. His roll should be simple, stand there and look intimidating. You however will have one of the hardest jobs.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The Shimada don’t like personal maids being present, so you will be sent off with the servants they have and attend to bringing me drinks and other items.”

 

You stood up, staring at her. “Why did you not warn me about this?” you asked. “You know I’ve lived there before, Hikari. This could jeopardize the mission.”

 

“Then that’s on you,” she replied. “As I told you before, I am not covering for you, (y/n). You’re on your own.”

 

You walked forward, only a few inches between you two. “You’re setting us up for failure Hikari, you-” You cut off as she suddenly pressed a knife to your throat.

 

“As I said, _that’s on you_. Now, do you wish to keep arguing? Because I’d hate to stain the pillows.”

 

You glared at her evenly. “ _Kutabare_.”

 

She laughed, removing the knife. “Still reckless as ever,” she said. “Akemi!”

 

A maid entered, bowing. “Yes master?”

 

“Bring these four to their rooms,” ordered Hikari. “And please get (y/n) and her cowboy friend a new wardrobe set up.”

 

“Yes master, you four may follow me.”

 

\--

 

Three days later the mission was started. You were silent as you walked beside Hikari, Jesse by your side as he and three other guards flanked Hikari. You’d managed to get a good disguise even just being in the maid outfit, dying your hair and wearing contacts to try to deceive the Shimada clan and Talon. As soon as you three entered the compound, three maids came to you and said, “Please come with us.” You glanced back at Jesse, the cowboy nodding to you before you two split up.

 

You followed them down the familiar halls trying to keep your cool as you hoped your hair would keep the earpiece covered. As you began down the steps to the lower floor, three coughs sounded in your earpiece, and your heart sunk. That was the signal for the room in the middle of the compound. If something went wrong, you two would be fucked. As soon as you made it downstairs a maid came up to you. “Master Asahina asked for some sake,” she informed you.

 

“Oh yes, right away!” you said going to get the drink made for your ‘master’.

 

You soon found yourself in front of the room and the guards nodded before letting you in. You surveyed the room as you walked in with the sake. Several Shimada elders sat at the table, guards of their clan lining the wall behind them. Hikari sat across by herself with guards along her own wall. As for Talon, a purple skinned woman sat at the table with a few Talon agents behind her. _Widowmaker_ , you thought as you walked over and set down the sake before your master and bowed. You went to leave, but Hikari spoke, “You may stay, Mika.”

 

“Excuse me, no she cannot,” said one of the elders, and Hikari glared at him.

 

“She is _my_ servant. If I want her to stay she can.”

 

The elders looked to each other, but brushed it off having more important things to discuss than some maid’s presence. “As we were discussing, why should we endorse you?” asked the elder who’d spoken before.

 

“We have ze tools your clans requires to expand your...business. My associates and I are willing to make a deal as long as ze terms are not unreasonable,” Widowmaker said as she took a sip of tea.

 

“And what will we owe your associates exactly other than arms?” asked Hikari with narrowed eyes.

 

“We are looking for...property, as you may call it, around Hanamura. And, along with ze property, if it is perhaps...attacked by an outside group, we may call upon you to assist us.”

 

“And what if we aren’t interested?” said Hikari.

 

“Zen we will take our business elsewhere,” Widow said as she started to stand up.

 

“Wait,” said the elder. “We will accept your business.”

 

Hikari stared at them through narrowed eyes. “You’re so desperate you accept business from outsiders now? How pitiful that the once great Shimada have fallen so low...and to think I was just going to offer a peace treaty to perhaps strengthen our clans…” she said looking at Widowmaker with a smirk.

 

“You were?” an elder asked, looking to the other elder’s with confusion.

 

“Yes, I was,” she said. “You see...your clan has fallen on hard times, and my clan is prospering. It only would make sense to help one another. If we combined forces, we could rule over Hanamura with an iron fist. It wouldn’t be hard to get the cops to keep their traps shut with how my clan functions. One visit, and they’ll turn the other way if we do anything. Plus, combining powers would benefit in strength and the inability to be taken down. So, what do you say? My side or hers?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t be so hasty to accept her offer. After all, she placed her own people into your clan,” Widowmaker said with a grin as she sat back down.

 

Hikari glared at the woman before looking back at them. “I won’t deny it, but if you so much as side with her, your clan is a threat to us…” She suddenly slammed a knife down into the table. “And considering you know how my clan has been operating...it wouldn’t be hard to wipe you out even if you had friends.”

 

“So you resort to violence when you don’t get what you want? You truly are a little girl,” Widowmaker said before laughing. “I like your...animosity, but we in fact need this as much as you do.”

 

The elders recoiled at Hikari’s threat, but talked amongst themselves before deciding, “We shall do business with Talon, Hikari. They haven’t threatened us nor lied to us.” The elder turned to Widowmaker, “We have a deal.”

 

“Excellent,” Widowmaker said as she stood up, “You shall not regret zis, monsieurs.” Widowmaker gave a sly smile to Hikari before leaving with the agents.

 

Hikari slowly stood up, grabbing the knife and removing it from the table. “You will regret this day, Shimadas,” she hissed. “Mark my words,I’ll hunt you all down and eradicate your clan.” She turned away. “Let’s go.” And with that, you trailed after her, her guards in tow and Jesse at your side.

 

\--

 

Hikari had sent you four away and back to Gibraltar, not wanting you to get in the way. You were relieved, not wanting to have to be present for her wrath as she raged over losing a potential ally. You sat quietly in the old apartment you’d spent your time in. No one had inhabited it since you’d left so you paid the landlord to shut his mouth and let you use it for a while. You were currently in the bedroom thinking over the mission and could hear talking in the kitchen.

 

“I wonder what the hell those bastards would want in Hanamura,” Jesse said as he leaned against a counter.

 

Genji was sitting in a corner, “There are many resources in Hanamura that Talon would like to get their hands on. Many clans have secrets that they could use to benefit their organization.”

 

“You mean like those little dragons you and your brother have?” said Ghost.

 

“They could never gain access to the dragons, that is only for those of the clan and have the blood of the clan in their bodies.”

 

“That isn’t what I meant,” said Ghost. “You said many clans have secrets. They could have similar things that Talon could manipulate like your dragons. Each clan is special is it not?”

 

Genji sighed, “Yes...each clan has different things that make them...unique and powerful.”

 

“And what is it Hikari has, exactly?” Jesse asked.

 

“The blood of the wyvern,” you said standing in the doorway. “In her case...it’s exceptional. Only one member can have that ability at a time, and Hikari just happens to possess the blood of it in her veins. It is why the Shimada and Asahina used to be close before their feud that drove them apart which was over power, wealth, and greed.”

 

“If that’s the case, then what makes yer clan special, darlin’,” asked Jesse.

 

You froze before looking away. “That does not concern you. It doesn’t matter anyways. My clan is...gone more or less. I am the only real one of that bloodline left so that will die with me.”

 

“Alright...sorry darlin’, didn’t mean to pry,” Jesse said as he raised his hands.

 

“It’s fine,” you said before looking out the window at the snow falling outside. “I’m going out, I need some fresh air.” You didn’t wait for a reply, grabbing your coat and walking out the door.

 

“Heh...seems someone isn’t too happy…” said Ghost.

 

Genji slid open the door to the balcony and disappeared, going to the roof. Jesse and Ghost didn’t question it, “Wanna grab some coffee? It’s gonna be a long night,” Jesse asked.

 

\--

 

You didn’t quite know how you found yourself here again, but you did. You stood silently as the snow fell staring emotionlessly down the alleyway. The one you’d been shot in. The soft crunch of the snow gave him away, but you didn’t say anything as he placed a hand on your shoulder carefully.  “Is this where it happened?” Genji asked as he slowly walked past you and looked down.

 

His words were all it took as tears formed in your eyes, and you covered your mouth to muffle your crying as you fell to your knees. Genji got to his knees next to you and pulled you to him, not saying a word. After a few minutes, he finally spoke, “There’s somewhere I want to take you...will you come with me?” You wiped away your tears and nodded letting him pull you to your feet and lead you away from the alley.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> ****EXCITING NEWS****
> 
> I am offering the opportunity for someone to be my CO-WRITER for this series. I need some help with it since my motivation is iffy for part 4. If interested, comment below. What does this give you access to?
> 
> -ALL OF THE REST OF PART 3 TO READ BEFORE EVERYONE ELSE  
> -ALL OF PART 4 ACCESS  
> -INSIGHT INTO ALL THAT WILL HAPPEN IN PART 4 AND 5  
> -CONTACT WITH MYSELF AND MY DISCORD INFO
> 
> Lemme know if you are interested!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emmy/Emi

**Note: Shinjimae means ‘go to hell’ in japanese.**

 

Genji had lead you to a small wooden bridge over a frozen river, trees all around you that were barren of leaves but drenched in snow. “This...it’s where we had our first date...do you remember?”

 

“I do,” you said softly, smiling a little. “It’s also where I first met Soba, remember how scared he made me?”

 

Genji chuckled, “Yes, it was quite funny.” Genji sighed and took off his face mask and looked to you, his amber eyes seemed soft and kind, “This was...where I fell in love with you.”

 

“Genji…” you said softly looking up at him.

 

Genji grabbed your hand and squeezed it, “It...it hurts I can’t feel your hand upon mine...flesh against flesh. I never thought it would hurt but...the pain...it’s unbearable.”

 

“Genji I…” you said unable to find words. “I’m...I’m so sorry…”

 

Genji turned away and looked up to the moon, you could see it shine softly on his scarred skin, “It is alright. I have accepted how I am now, and it won’t keep me from feeling the same love I have felt before for you.”

 

“Genji...do you...want you feel it again? You know...my touch on your skin?”

 

Genji turned to you and without hesitation he placed his lips against yours, the warmth of his breath against your skin, the small scars pressing your lips. He pulled away, looking deep into your eyes, “I love you, (y/n) Kimura…”

 

You stared at him speechless, eyes wide. “G-Genji...that isn’t what I…”

 

Genji kissed you again, lingering longer before pulling away and looking back up at the star lit sky, “I know, Hime.”

 

You stared at him, unable to form words. He knew, but he didn’t care. Genji didn’t mind. He knew you needed time, knew you’d meant something else, but he needed this. You knew he did, so you silently accepted it, looking up at the sky before a small chirping sounded, and you looked down to see two little blue dragons staring up at you. Your heart nearly stopped as you followed the little pawprints back to someone standing at the other end of the bridge. “G….Genji…” you said nudging him to get his attention. 

 

Genji turned to see Hanzo staring at you two, “Oh, hello brother.”

 

“W-what...did you just…” Hanzo said, staring blankly at Genji.

 

“What, kiss her? Yes, brother. I did.” Genji said with a smirk.

 

“You...bastard!” Hanzo yelled before dashing in the snow toward Genji, whos eyes went wide, and you heard a faint ‘oh shit’ before he ran. You turned to see Hanzo pushing Genji to the ground, trying to wrap his hands around Genji’s neck. 

 

“What’s wrong, brother? Can’t bend metal?” Genji said as he grinned, until Hanzo punched him in the eye.

 

“After all we had talked about, and you knew I loved her, yet you still do this, Genji?!” Hanzo shouted as he punched Genji again, only to miss and be thrown off his brother.

 

Genji stood up, “You dare say such words? To  _ me _ ? How hypocritical of you, brother.” Genji’s eyes started to glow green as Hanzo’s glowed a tint of blue.

 

“Guys please! Calm down!” you shouted and the two noodles whined before fading away. 

 

Genji and Hanzo turned to you, their eyes slowly returning to normal. “I...I’m sorry Hime, I just...I love you and I grew furious when he kissed you,” Hanzo said.

 

“And I couldn’t help myself, Hime. I can’t stand not being able to be at your side,” Genji said.

 

“I...you two...I...I can’t. I…” you took a deep breath. “I...I love you both…”

 

Both brothers said in unison, “What?”

 

“I love you both,” you said again. “I...I can’t choose, I love you equally.”

 

There was silence until the crunching of snow behind you made you turn around, “Are we interruptin’ somethin’, darlin’?” Jesse asked with his hand wrapped around a cup of coffee.

 

“I…” you looked back at the brothers and shook your head. “Nothing that can’t be discussed later. What are you two doing out here?”

 

“We figured we’d take a walk, heard some shouting and come to find you with these two,” said Ghost grinning behind his mask. “Are you  _ sure _ we didn’t interrupt something? Cause if we did, I’m surprised you managed to get your clothes on so fast.”

 

“Not fast enough, they seem a bit wet,” Jesse said pointing to Hanzo’s yukata that was covered in snow and Genji that had a bit on the top of his head. “Want us to head back alone or y’all wanna come with us for some food?”

 

“I...you can all go get food, I need to rest,” you said brushing past them and heading back to the apartment as you shook your head. 

 

Jesse called out to you, “We’ll bring ya somethin’, sweetheart.” Then he turned to Genji and Hanzo as he glared and put his hand on the butt of Peacekeeper, “Alright, you two. This is how it’s gonna work. You’ll let (y/n) think for awhile, and give her some goddamn space. If ya don’t, you’re answerin’ to me. Understood?”

 

Hanzo nodded but Genji just scoffed, “What is it you’re going to do,  _ gunslinger _ ?”

 

Jesse’s face snarled as he pulled his revolver and shot three bullets half an inch from Genji’s head. “Next time, I won’t be so kind as to miss.”

 

Genji’s eyes were wide and he nodded, “Y-yes…”

 

“Good,” Jesse smiled and took a sip of his coffee, “So, any good burger places ‘round here?”

 

\--

 

When you arrived back at the apartment, it was quiet. Too quiet. You frowned, looking around before calling out, “Sombra?”

 

“Ah  _ amiga _ , you’re learning,” said the Latina leaning against a counter as you entered the kitchen.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“Relax,  _ chica _ . I am simply checking in. I must say, you are a very interesting woman, (y/n).”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Ya know, it took a lot of digging, but you really  _ are _ special, (y/n). To think you were born with such an ability makes you one of a kind.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking abo-”

 

A shot went off as she fired at you, but you raised a hand and the bullet stopped mid air. Your eyes narrowed as you picked it out of the air, glaring at her. “What do you want?”

 

“I just wanted to see for myself,  _ amiga _ ,” she said. “But maybe I should push you to the test and see just how long you can last.”

 

Your eyes went wide as she fired off a larger number of bullets, making you freeze them again before wincing as a little bit of blood trickled from your nose as the bullets fell to the floor. “ _ Shinjimae _ .”

 

She laughed. “That’s all I needed  _ amiga _ , till next time.” And like that she was gone again, leaving you with a bunch of bullets on the floor and a bloody nose. You took a deep breath before the use of your powers hit you, and your vision went black.

 

\--

 

Jesse was the first to walk in, dropping everything and dashing to you, “(Y/n)?! Hey, you okay?” Jesse shouted.

 

Hanzo and Genji were behind him and as soon as they saw you on the floor, they split and searched the rest of the apartment before returning, “There’s no one here,” Genji said, and Hanzo nodded. 

 

“Well something happened,” he said kneeling down beside a bunch of bullets on the floor and picking them up. “Looks like some sort of pistol, perhaps machine. 9mm for sure. Doesn’t seem like something you yakuzas would use so I doubt it’d be from one of the clans. Someone else was here.”

 

“We gotta get her to the hospit-” Jesse was saying until you cut him off, putting your hand up to his cheek.

 

“No need…” you rasped. “I’m fine.”

 

Jesse grabbed your hand and held it, “The hell ya are, look at yourself, darlin’...”

 

“I’ll be fine Jesse, give me a few minutes…” you said sitting up weakly. 

 

“Woah, woah, easy darlin’. Hey, Ghosty, bring her my coffee.”

 

“Damn you…” muttered Ghost, but now wasn’t the time nor the place to argue as he went to get it.

 

“Jesse,” you said. “I’m fine. Stop…” 

 

“Like fuckin’ hell you are, you will sit still and rest until I damn well say otherwise,” Jesse said looking at you with a glare.

 

You glared back before slowly getting to your feet and staggering. “I’m  _ fine _ .”

 

Jesse sighed and stood up, “I’ve said before and I’ll say it again.  _ Feisty _ .”

 

You wanted to snap at him, but you let it go. “Sorry you had to come back to this.”

 

“Will you tell us what happened? Because I don’t think we can let you keep this to yourself again, Hime,” Hanzo said as he crossed his arms.

 

You sighed, motioning for them to sit at the kitchen table as you did so. “I can’t tell you everything.”

 

Jesse sat down and put his feet up, “Tell us what ya can, then.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Another update! I now have a discord server! If you want to join and get to know me and other people I'm friends with as well as the two new Co-Writers on the Deadly Series, go here: https://discord.gg/sQwDpj
> 
> Note: I also occasionally play Overwatch! If you're lucky and I'm in a voice chat and decide to play then I will play with you! Also this is great to learn of writing opportunities to become a Co-Writer for new series, and you sometimes get a sneak peek on what's to come! Please join so we can start growing this community! I love you all and thank you for the support!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emmy/Emi

You waited till they were all settled in. “So...you remember the discussion you were having about the clans and their abilities correct?”

 

“Yes,” Genji said and the rest nodded as Hanzo looked at you in confusion.

 

“They were discussing how the clans had special abilities before,” you explained to him. “Well...this is...the result of me having to use mine.”

 

They all turned their heads to you saying “What?” in unison.

 

“Here...I’ll show you,” you said with a sigh. “Genji throw your shuriken at me.”

 

“Alri- wait, what?” Genji said in surprise.

 

“Trust me, just do it,” you said standing up.

 

Genji hesitated before standing up and flicking his wrist, sending a single shuriken between his fingers. He paused and sighed before throwing the star at you. You lifted a finger and it froze mid air, hanging their. You reached out and grabbed it like it was nothing, staring at them and waiting for a response. There was a complete silence in the room, the only sound was Jesse’s cigarillo dropping from his mouth and onto the floor. He jumped up and recoiled, “Witchcraft!”

 

You rolled your eyes. “No, it’s the ability I was granted from my clan’s blood,” you said putting the shuriken down on the table.

 

“Why the hell would you keep an ability like that to yourself?” said Ghost. “That’s powerful!”

 

“Because it isn’t that simple. It’s...complex and has drawbacks,” you said.

 

“...That is why you were on the floor bleeding, am I correct?” Hanzo finally spoke up.

 

“Yes,” you said. “If I use it even just that much to make the bullets stop it has pretty bad drawbacks, but...that’s not the reason I don’t use it.”

 

“Then...why?” Genji asked.

 

You took a deep breath. “Because it takes time off my life.”

 

Jesse had been sitting down again and leaning back, but hearing that made him fall backwards in his chair. After he had his ass in the air, you heard a muffled, “What’d ya just say, sweetheart?”

 

“It takes time off my life.”

 

“...How much time are we talkin’ here?” Jesse asked as he got off the floor.

 

“Depending how much I exert it, it is likely a day. With the bullets...a day at least,” you said as you sat down, looking at your hands.

 

“How much have you lost already from using it in the past?” asked Ghost.

 

“Years. I...I was reckless in the past before I was with Genji and Hanzo. I...abused it and as a result...I paid for it.”

 

Genji and Hanzo looked to you, “Wait, what do you mean,” Hanzo asked.

 

“I...I didn’t know when I was younger how my ability affected me. My parents figured it would be better if they didn’t tell me so I’d not worry. They finally told me after I made myself pass out. Instead of thinking it was something fun to use, it became a curse to me,” you explained. “So I stopped using it a few years before I was to be married to Genji. I kept it a secret. Your father knew about it, but...it is obvious he didn’t tell you both about it.”

 

Genji sighed, “Were you going to keep this from us forever?”

 

“I never planned to use it again,” you said. “So yes...I did. Neither of you asked me, and I figured you believed my bloodline wasn’t special as a result. So I wasn’t going to say anything.”

 

Hanzo put his head in his hands, but it was Jesse that spoke. “Well, alright then. If ya don’t wanna talk ‘bout it or let anyone else know, so be it.” He got up and grabbed the bags of food from the floor that he dropped. “You hungry, darlin’?”

 

“No, I’ll pass,” you said.

 

“So...how many years?” asked Ghost, and you sighed.

 

“Five to ten,” you replied. “Please don’t tell anyone about this. I don’t want to risk it getting out and being hunted for it.”

 

Jesse hesitated before speaking, “I mean...ya kinda already are. Jack told me what ya told him.”

 

“What?” you asked. 

 

Jesse sighed, “The little Latina. I know ‘bout Sombra. Hell, I’ve even played cards with her a few times when I was down in Mexico. Didn’t realize who she was, too drunk to give a damn, but I know everythin’ darlin’.”

 

“That  _ bitch _ ?” shouted Ghost slamming his hand on the table. “That’s the fucking bitch who took Jennifer!” 

 

“Yep, that bitch,” Jesse nodded.

 

“Who?” said Genji and Hanzo in unison.

 

“Sombra,” you said. “Latina hacker who works for Talon...she has eyes everywhere. She knows everything…” Your hands balled into fists. “And I mean  _ everything _ .”

 

“She even told me what underwear I was wearin’ once, kinda freaked me out,” Jesse said as he sipped his coffee.

 

“She was here? We found no trace of anyone else at all…” Genji said.

 

You nodded. “She was...she wanted to see if what she found was true of my powers and pushed me till I passed out,” you said. “She told me Talon is after me still the first time she came to me in Mexico and compromised us. Apparently Moira has unfinished business probably pertaining to my ability and Reaper wants to use me as bait for Hanzo.”

 

Hanzo balled his fists, “That’s why…”

 

“What’s why?” said Ghost.

 

“...I found a note while I was on a mission here in Hanamura a few weeks back. It told me that...the doctor was coming. I didn’t know what it meant...but...I think Sombra may be the one that left it in my pocket.”

 

“She has use for me,” you said. “I don’t know where I fit into her little game, but that’s why she didn’t take me with her in Mexico. She said she was giving me a pass...but I’m not sure how long she can play that card. We’re running out of time, and I can’t freeze it for once.”

 

Jesse chuckled, “I seem to be rubbin’ off on ya. I’m so proud,” he said as he faked wiping a tear. “We better head back to base soon and report the mission to Jack, he ain’t gonna be too happy.”

 

“Yeah…” you said a bit too quietly.

 

“Relax, doll,” said Ghost. “She isn’t going to get you any time soon. I’m not letting there be a repeat of Jennifer and like hell I’ve given up on finding her.”

 

“He ain’t wrong,” Jesse said. “They’ll have to get through us first, darlin’.”

 

You smiled slightly, “Thanks guys…” However, you couldn’t feel at ease. Not with all this information being shared, not with your secret out, and not with how quiet two brothers were being. 

 

Genji cleared his throat, “McCree is right, we have your back. Right, brother?”

 

Hanzo looked to you, his eyes looking into yours. “Of course, always.”

 

You forced a smile. “Thanks you two.” A small melp sounded as the three noodle dragons appeared on their respective master’s shoulders, tails flicking as they agreed with their master’s prior comments. This made you smile a bit more genuinely and relax.

 

\--

 

You were grateful you didn’t have to be the one to report the mission and headed straight to your room. When you arrived, you fell onto the bed sighing and thankful to be what you called ‘home’. Your relaxation was short lived however as a knock sounded. “Yes?” you groaned. 

 

The door opened and the Shimada brothers walked into your room. “Hime, we must talk,” Hanzo said.

 

You sat up rubbing at your eyes. “I figured…” you said before waving to the desk. “Might as well get comfortable…” Hanzo nodded as Genji sat on the desk, while Hanzo opted for the chair.

 

“What do you mean you love us both, (y/n)?” Genji asked.

 

“I mean I love you both equally,” you replied. “I can’t choose. I know you both want me to, but I can’t.”

 

“...But...if you can’t choose, then what do we do?” Hanzo asked.

 

“I...I don’t know…” you admitted. “That’s up to you two…”

 

Genji turned to Hanzo and balled his hand into a fist, and put it over his other hand. “Well, brother?”

 

“We aren’t rock paper scissoring over her, Genji…” Hanzo said with a sigh.

 

“Then...what if…” Genji paused for a moment. “We both be with her?”

 

Hanzo turned to his brother with a look on his face that almost shouted ‘really’, “Are you fucking stupid, Genji?”

 

“No, I am quite intelligent. So, I shall ask again. She can’t decide between us, so...what if she doesn’t have to?”

 

“Y-You two would share me?”

 

“Share? You make it sound like you’re a toy, (y/n).” Genji chuckled.

 

“I mean...she isn’t wrong, brother,” Hanzo said looking at him before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Hime...is...is that what you want?”

 

“If you two are okay with it, then so am I...I...I can’t choose so...it’s really up to you both,” you said. “I mean it could work...you’re both sent out on missions at different times. One of you is normally here while the other is gone so it’d balance out.”

 

“Do we write on the fridge which day we get you? Or is it I get you weekends and Hanzo gets your weekdays? It sounds like we’re a divorced couple, honestly.” Genji said.

 

You nearly facepalmed. “No Genji...you just…” you trailed off. “It’d be a polyamorous relationship. No jealousy, we hang out whenever we feel like it. It needs to be even which I can try my best to do. I just don’t want you two to get upset or jealous. If you feel like you aren’t getting enough attention, you need to say so.”

 

“I mean...I... _ we _ , will have to work on the jealousy issue,” Hanzo said reluctantly. 

 

“Very well, I accept,” Genji said.

 

“Hanzo?” you said. 

 

Hanzo hesitated and then looked to you and nodded, “Alright.”

 

Genji pumped his fist, “Yosh!”

 

You nearly facepalmed again and sighed. “Well now that that is covered, now what?”

 

“How about the fact you kept your ability from us for years?” Genji said, crossing his arms.

 

“I’m sorry,” you said. “I figured it’d be better if I didn’t say anything. With how the clans were back then it wouldn’t have been good news to have someone like that mixed in with your clan. That’s why your father kept it from you both and the elders. He didn’t trust the elders with the information. As for why he didn’t tell you two...I’m not sure. But, I apologize for not telling you myself.”

 

Hanzo sighed. “I understand. It was your choice and  _ we _ shall respect it,” he said as he nudged Genji in the knee. 

 

“Huh? O-oh, yes, we shall respect it,” Genji said as he scratched the back of his head.

 

“Thank you guys…” you said.

 

“So, who is this Sombra woman?” Genji asked.

 

“She’s a Talon agent and one of the best hackers in the world. She’s the reason Ghost lost Jennifer because she gave her over to Moira. That’s why he came back to Overwatch to get our help to get her back,” you explained. “She...she came to me in Mexico and informed me about Moira and Reaper’s motives. She was supposed to take me back with her, but she let me go. I believe she has usage for me, but...she...she knows a lot about me. So much so that it’s scary. She visited in Hanamura to see if my abilities were true and that’s why you found me passed out…”

 

Genji balled his fists, “How...dare she…”

 

“Brother, calm down. We are lucky she didn’t hurt Hime.”

 

“Yes, she did! She made her use her ability and it took  _ her life _ away from her. She will pay for this, I promise you that,” Genji said as he stood up and paced.

 

“Genji...what about you? You did throw a shuriken at her…” Hanzo said.

 

“B-but she told me to! You were there, dammit!” Genji was freaking out.

 

“I don’t blame Genji for the shuriken. None of you would’ve believed me had I not shown you my ability,” you said with a sigh. “And it didn’t shave much off my life at all. It’s fine.”

 

Hanzo sighed, “Very well…is there anything else you aren’t telling us, Hime?”

 

“No,” you said.

 

“Alright. Well, it is late and we must rest…” Hanzo said.

 

“Alright, goodnight brother.” Genji laid in the bed next to you.

 

You flushed red only for Genji to sit up and yelp as Udon bit his finger, having appeared with Soba and Sōmen. “Sorry Genji, but these three get quite feisty at night, and I doubt they’ll let you stay.”

 

“Soba? You dare betray me?” Genji said as Soba stuck his tongue out at his master. “The...the betrayal…”

 

Hanzo stood there, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Brother, get up...we will leave you for the night, Hime. Rest well.” Hanzo looked to his dragons, “Behave, or  _ else _ .” His dragons nodded and chirped to him, making him smile. “Brother, come,” Hanzo said as if yelling at a puppy.

 

“Ugh, fine...you win this time, Soba.” Genji got off the bed and turned to Soba, pointing to his eyes then to Soba’s, “I’m watching you, little shit.” And thus, the Shimada brothers left your room.

 

You shook your head. “Those two will be the death of me,” you said before turning to the three dragons. “Come now you three, time for bed.” 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> So, I'd like to address some problems people had with the last chapter. I actually went back and tried to fix things during this chapter and explain as to why the brothers would agree and put aside their differences. I know it probably isn't enough to fix things...but I tried guys and I am sorry if it isn't enough. 
> 
> Another thing I'd like to fix is the link to the discord. To better explain it, this is a discord to get to know me and to meet my friends as well as other Overwatch players! So, feel free to join here: https://discord.gg/WGRB4kB
> 
> ALSO, BIG SHOUTOUT TO THE NEW CO-AUTHORS:
> 
> Deadly Series:
> 
> >IllilexoDarkFire
> 
> >urlocalfairy
> 
> Secret project for after Deadly Series is finished:
> 
> >IllilexoDarkFire
> 
> Thank you all for reading this and continuing to support me! I love you all <3
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emmy/Emi

**NOTE:** ‘Chinmoku’ means ‘Silence’ in japanese

 

“So, how did the Commander take your report?” you asked Jesse eating your piece of bacon as you watch him eat his grits.

 

“Well, he ain’t too happy with the outcome, but there ain’t nothin’ we coulda done ‘bout that. He was also concerned hearin’ Sombra showed up again, but don’t worry, I didn’t tell him anythin’ ‘bout your little power,” Jesse said as he sipped his coffee. 

 

“Thanks Clint, I knew I could count on you,” you sighed before a small chirping noise came and the three dragons appeared on the table out of the blue.

 

“Hello Hime,” Hanzo greeted you as he sat next to you, and Genji took the spot on the other side of you. Hanzo kissed you, and after Genji took his face mask off he gave you a kiss as well.

 

Jesse chose the wrong time to look up as he was swallowing his grits, causing him to choke and cough at the sight. He pounded the table with his fist as he choked, and finally got the food down before being able to say, “W-what the hell?!”

 

“Uhm...I was getting to this,” you sighed before laughter was heard and drew your attention.

 

“So you've got two people fucking you now, damn,” said Ghost. “And I thought Jesse was the player.”

 

Jesse finally calmed down, “Well...I must say I really am rubbing off on ya, darlin’...” 

 

“Sh-shut up!” you said blushing. “You do  _ not _ rub off on me, if you did then we'd have two people acting like they're in an old film from back in the day!”

 

“Oh? Are ya challengin’ me to a duel?” Jesse asked as he pointed a finger gun at you. “I’d finger bang ya, but you have those two to do that now,” Jesse chuckled.

 

Hanzo sighed and Genji put his hand over his face, trying to hold in a laugh. “Genji, it isn’t funny…” Hanzo said.

 

“It kinda is, brother…” 

 

“I hate all of you…” you sighed giving the three dragons your last piece of bacon and standing up. “I have to go get a checkup with Angela to make sure my leg healed properly. I'll catch you guys later.” You kissed Hanzo and Genji’s cheeks before walking off. 

 

“What, no love for me, sweetheart?” Jesse asked as he placed a hand over his heart, “Woe is me, darlin’.”

 

“Sorry cowboy!” you called back before exiting the cafeteria.

 

\--

 

“So is it better then?” you asked as you sat up after having the x-ray taken. 

 

“Ze damage to ze tissue has healed greatly, how does it feel to valk?” Angela asked after examining the x-ray. 

 

“Better, no pain,” you replied.

 

“Good, I vant to have at least one check up in about two veeks, just to make sure.” Angela said as she turned to you.

 

“Will do,” you said. “Anything else?”

 

“Yes...how are you mentally? Anything bothering you?”

 

“I assume you're asking because of Athena telling you what happened?”

 

“I heard ze report about you trying to flee ze mission awhile ago, and...I vas told of you trying to harm yourself, yes.”

 

“I'm… better mentally. No suicidal thoughts and no problem with the PTSD again.”

 

“Good...please,” Angela said as she sat next to you and placed a hand over yours, “Tell me if it happens again...okay? I vorry about you.”

 

“Will do. If it makes you feel better, Jesse has been keeping an eye on me.”

 

“Yes, I know. Anyvays, I must go, I have other patients to see. Take care, Agent Kimura,” Angela said with a smile.

 

“Of course,”you said before bowing and leaving. 

 

\--

 

A ding on your tablet made you stop as you entered your room. You were about to grab your bow and arrows to go train, but it seemed other things had come up. You clicked the notification only to find another mission for you to take. The mission was an assassination mission. Apparently a higher up Talon member was visiting a weapons facility and this was the perfect chance to strike. You were assigned with Ghost, Ana, McCree, Genji, and Hanzo. Not much information was available so you were being sent out a month in advance to scout and gather information with the rest of the team. You sighed and accepted it. Seems that this mission to take down Talon would take longer than you first thought. 

 

\--

 

“So… You guys ready for the mission?” you asked as you fired off your bow and shot a target. 

 

“Hai,” Hanzo said as he sat next to his brother, both of them meditating. At least, he thought Genji was meditating but in reality he was staring at your ass. Hanzo nudged his brother, “What are you doing?”

 

“N-nothing…” Genji said as he closed his eyes again.

 

You rolled your eyes. “Genji you really need to work on being sneaky,” you sighed. “Considering how you used to act, I thought you'd be a master at it. You must be getting rusty.” Your voice was teasing at the end as you nocked up another arrow.

 

“What are you talking about? I am a master ninja, you know,” Genji said as he blushed and turned away.

 

“Mhm…” you said firing another arrow. “So we’re going to be gone in a month...I wonder where to. They never did specify…”

 

“...Canada, I overheard the Commander say to McCree,” Genji said as he looked up at you, waiting to see if you’d have a reaction.

 

“...” You were quiet as you lowered your bow. “I see…” you murmured.

 

“What is wrong, Hime?” Hanzo looked to you with confusion, but Genji put his hand on Hanzo’s chest and shook his head.

 

You didn't say anything for a while, nocking another arrow and firing a few more shots. “Well… whoever this person is we’re assassinating better watch their back because I'm sure Ghost is going to rip them apart. I heard he's the one performing the assassination. We just need to mingle and scout.”

 

Hanzo nodded, but Genji still looked to you with concern, “Do you...want to visit them?”

 

“No…” you said looking to Genji. “I think it’s best we don’t. They went through enough, Genji. No need to reopen old wounds.”

 

“Very well,” Genji said as he lowered his head. He knew not to say anything else, he knew when to shut his mouth with you.

 

“So… once we figure out where we will be in Canada, do you two want to go get dinner somewhere or find a nice tourist spot to check out?” you asked firing another arrow. 

 

“I have always been interested in this thing called...poutine? It is potato sticks covered in a gravy,” Hanzo said, licking his lips for some really weird reason.

 

Genji looked at his brother, “Why are you so fucking weird?”

 

“You are one to talk, Genji…” Hanzo said. 

 

“We can try it,” you said. “I want to buy some fresh maple syrup while were there. I'm sure Reinhardt and Torby would appreciate it.”

 

“I don’t think they  _ need _ something like that...I mean, if we find a treadmill…” Genji said as he chuckled.

 

“Genji…” you scolded. “That's rude.”

 

“Speaking the truth is rude? I suppose I should lie more often, then…”

 

You sighed, “You're...Hanzo what's the word you use all the time?”

 

“Incompetent? Childish? Naive? Stupid? Dishonorable?” Hanzo asked.

 

“No its… insufferable,” you said shaking your head at the man. 

 

“Ah yes, also a favorite of mine,” Hanzo said. He turned to Genji, “You really are insufferable, brother.”

 

You laughed at Genji’s expression. “You should be careful as well, Genji. Torb takes care of your body remember? He builds things for you. If you aren't nice he will find revenge somehow...maybe make you glow pink instead of green.”

 

“Pink, huh?” Genji said as he got up and wrapped you in his arms, “Maybe it’ll help...set the mood?”

 

“Insufferable,” Hanzo sighed.

 

“Baka…” you sighed. 

 

“Yes, but I am  _ your _ idiot,” Genji said as he kissed your cheek. 

 

You rolled your eyes. “Aren't I so lucky?” But you were smiling now. 

 

Hanzo got up and wrapped his arms around you as well, “I believe you are, but we are the luckiest,” he said as he kissed your other cheek.

 

You giggled. “If you say so,” you said before giving each of them a kiss before a cough sounded. 

 

“Are we interrupting?” said Ghost with McCree at his side. 

 

“Maybe we should come back later, Ghosty,” Jesse said as he nudged him in the side.

 

“Or we could stay and get a show,” joked Ghost making your cheeks darken.

 

Jesse grabbed Ghost by the ear and dragged him away, “Not today, Ghosty.”

 

You sighed relief as soon as they left. “I swear… one of these days…”

 

Hanzo shook his head, “At least McCree is a...reasonable man. Ghost, on the other hand…” 

 

“Is worse than me, I would say,” Genji chimed in.

 

“No one is worse than you, brother…” Hanzo said teasingly.

 

You opened your mouth to say something only for an angry ‘melp’ to sound, and you looked down seeing three noodle dragons tugging at your pants wanting attention. “I swear...I don't know who’s worse when it comes to affection, Genji or your dragons.” 

 

Genji looked at you, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means you're affectionate,” you said pulling away from the two to kneel down and give the noodle dragons a few pets on the head. “But...I think your dragons are more needy…”

 

Genji knelt down, “Soba, I give you all the attention you could ever need yet you’re never satisfied…” Soba turned to his master and stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry.

 

“Exactly what I mean, Genji. I could give you all the attention you want, and you'd still want more,” you said.

 

“Who wouldn’t want attention from such a beautiful woman,” Hanzo said as he sat in a chair.

 

You blushed, shaking your head. “As for you Hanzo, you're a man of words. You could make any girl swoon over you. Genji's the same way...just...he desires touch more than you.”

 

“I just...am not a fan of it…okay? I enjoy touch, but…” Hanzo stood up and leaned his mouth next  to your ear, “Only if it’s yours.”

 

Your blush darkened, and you shook your head. “W-why are you two like this?”

 

Hanzo and Genji exchanged looks before they both kissed your cheeks at the same time. “Because we know you love it,” Genji said.

 

You sighed. “You're not wrong...” However, even with how both men seemed to be not minding the other’s company and having to share you, you couldn’t help but wonder how they had suddenly become so docile and not ready to murder each other over you.

 

\--

 

_ 3:16 AM 18 hours earlier... _

 

After exiting (y/n)’s room, Genji was ready to go back to his room and pass out for the night, but it seemed his brother had other plans. Genji paused as his brother’s hand rested on his shoulder, and he could feel his brother’s hesitation at having to even do that. “Genji,” he said. “We need to talk.”

 

“I’m assuming it can’t wait till morning?” sighed Genji as he turned to him.

 

“No, it can’t,” he said bluntly. 

 

“What is it, brother?” he asked.

 

“I’d rather not discuss this in the hallway,” replied Hanzo, and Genji nodded.

 

“Lead the way.”

 

Hanzo walked to his room, opening the door and letting his brother inside. He shut the door after him and locked it. Genji looked to his brother, watching him warily as he waited for the elder Shimada to talk about the elephant in the room. “What is so important that it can’t wait til morning brother?”

 

“You know exactly what it is,” said Hanzo crossing his arms as he glared at him. “You aren’t even supposed to be with her after what happened that night in Hanamura, and you know it.”

 

“But you didn’t kill me aniki, so Hime is still mine. I think you will find that you are the one who is overstepping their boundaries, Hanzo.”

 

“I may not have killed you, but I won that fight, Genji. So, technically she is mine,” reminded the eldest. “Besides, you left her during Blackwatch and pushed her aside.” 

 

Genji let out a long-suffering sigh, “Well, I’m willing to try this relationship if it means Hime will be happy. That’s all I want her to be.”

 

“As do I,” replied Hanzo curtly. “Which is why I’m sharing her with you.”

 

Genji straightened in surprise, “What was that, brother? I’m afraid I couldn’t quite hear you.”

 

Hanzo glared. “You heard exactly what I said, Genji. I will not indulge in your childish nonsense, nor will I indulge in your  _ perversions _ at any point.”

 

Genji placed his hand over chest, “Oh you wound me brother. I know my personal  _ exploits _ might have been the talk of the castle, but I distinctly remember a time when  _ you _ came to  _ me _ to ask about the art of-”

 

“ _ Chinmoku _ !” snapped Hanzo before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Alright, you’ve made your point. Now...as for our jealousy issues. Let us try to set them aside for Hime, hai?”

 

“Hai. For Hime.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> For starters, Happy Father's Day! Here is an extra chapter for the week as a result. So...there are some thing I need to discuss as people seem to not understand stuff going on right now.
> 
> So I need to address the Genji/Kimura/Hanzo relationship yet again as I didn't properly address everything last time. So, to explain better...yes I know the relationship is toxic. Yes, I know they shouldn't be together or at least shouldn't be in a poly relationship. Now you're probably like 'THEN WHY DO IT???'. Because it ISN'T GOING TO LAST, DUH. Reader needs to learn and grow and realize she cannot have both of them as it'll only hurt all of them worse than if she were to pick one of them. So, I intentionally did it so reader has to grow and realize that it's selfish and wrong of her to act like that.
> 
> Yes, she cares about them both, she loves them both. However, reader needs to come to a decision, and I would like to point out what most of you who were commenting are seeming to forget: THE STORY ISN'T OVER YET. If it is bothering you so much in the way I am writing this fanfiction, and you are that impatient to wait to see where things go, then please be my guest and stop reading. However, I am getting tired of non-constructive comments. All I see is comments of those complaining on how I am choosing to write my story. There is not any criticism on how I can FIX things or try to work it out better with the three. 
> 
> I am sorry to those who may find what I have to say rude or offensive, but it is not helping when all I've been getting in a majority of comments the last few chapters is non-constructive criticism and people who've been complaining since earlier chapters continuing to read just to write negative comments. If you don't like what I'm doing, why waste your time and keep reading it? If it keeps up, then I will just turn off anon commenting abilities since most have been just anon people just writing non-constructive comments that are negative and doing nothing to suggest how to help move the story along.
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the long note, but I needed to clarify things. Enjoy reading.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emmy/Emi
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Please do not be rude to my Co-Writers. They work very hard, and I don't appreciate people disrespecting them.

* * *

 

**PLEASE READ THE NOTE ABOVE**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

You had been expecting to be touching down in a major city in Canada when your plane landed. What you'd not been expecting was to be dropped in the middle of the wilderness of the Yukon territories of Canada in front of a large wooden cabin. It was a bit cold for your liking, and as you looked to your team you notice the one handling the cold the worst was, actually, Jesse. “You okay, cowboy?”

 

Jesse looked to you, shaking in his boots, “I g-grew up in the goddamn sun, I ain’t r-ready for this white b-bullshit…”

 

“I told you to wear more layers…” Ana said behind him as she sighed.

 

“Speaking of clothes, where did you get that outfit, brother?” Genji asked looking to Hanzo who was wearing his brown parka and boots.

 

“It...was chosen by Hime, a few years ago…” Hanzo said shyly looking away.

 

“You still have that outfit?” You asked as you smiled a bit.

 

“Of course, it was basically a gift from you...why wouldn’t I?” Hanzo replied, his cheeks growing pink but you weren’t sure if it was him growing embarrassed or from the cold. Either way, he looked cute as always. Genji meanwhile only had a scarf for some reason.

 

“Genji, aren’t you cold?” You asked with a confused face.

 

“I have internal protective heating due to my cybernetic body, so I have no need for such things like jackets,” Genji said as he crossed his arms.

 

“Then why are you wearing a scarf?” You asked again.

 

“...I thought it looked cute…anyways, let’s get inside before the gunslinger becomes an ice cube,” Genji said as he motioned to the cabin.

 

There wasn’t another word as Jesse barged into the cabin, running straight to the fireplace and tossing a match in with some kindling. “This is f-fucking h-h-hell…” Jesse mumbled to himself.

 

You sighed and walked in behind him, and you looked around in awe at the interior of the large cabin, not knowing what to say. It was like a dark oak with three large windows, navy blue silk curtains covering them. A large leather couch in the middle of the living room with a wide brick fireplace in front of it, and a large black bear skin rug that had a shaking cowboy in the middle of it. There was a large kitchen table with enough chairs for the team, a fully stocked fridge and cupboards, and a wide sink. The counter was a dark brown marble that shined from the sunlight. You felt like you could stay here forever, just you, Genji, and Hanzo. You started to lose yourself in your thought until Ana pressed her hand on your shoulder, “Are you alright?”

 

“Huh? O-oh! Yes, sorry I just...was stunned by how beautiful the cabin is,” you said as you walked in, your hand sliding along the leather couch.

 

Genji sat in one of the chairs at the table, “So, who is in what room?”

 

Ana cleared her throat, “Well, this was decided by Jack and I. Agent McCree and Ghost shall  share a room-”

 

“Like hell I w-will,” Jesse interrupted her.

 

Ghost chuckled and sat back on the couch, “Then you can take the couch, cowboy.”

 

Jesse glared at Ghost, “I call top bunk, Ghosty.”

 

Ana rolled her eyes, “I shall take the second room, and both Agent Shimada’s and Agent Kimura shall share the last room.” Ana turned to you and gave a slight wink, and you heard Jesse chuckle. This was obviously his doing, but...you didn’t really mind.

 

“Thank you, Captain Amari,” you said with a smile and a faint blush.

 

Jesse stood up and removed his sarape as it was drenched from the snow. He laid it on the rug in front of the fire and sat on the couch in his jeans and red striped flannel. “Finally, thought I’d get frostbite.”

 

“It’s your own fault for playing cowboy when we’re in the middle of the Yukon,” you said.

 

Jesse turned to you, “What do ya mean playin’, sweetheart?”

 

Ana chuckled, “There is a small town nearby that I have been to, we will go and get you some new attire for this, McCree.”

 

“Can we buy some snow boots as well?” you asked. “Not all of us had every bit of attire ready for this.”

 

“Of course, we should go now before sunset so we are prepared for tomorrow,” Ana said as she placed her bag down in the living room.

 

“Sure thing, how far from here is the area we’re headed to to begin scouting?” you asked.

 

“A couple miles from here, it won’t be too bad…” Ana said as she turned away to hide her grin. You guys were going to suffer, that’s for sure.

 

\--

 

You yawned as you laid down on the bed. You had all arrived back with new clothes and shoes for the long stay in Canada, and you were exhausted. The jet lag hitting you hard, and you still had to deal with the mission tomorrow. You, Hanzo and Ghost were going undercover to scout the inside and act as new recruits sent to the warehouse to train and learn. However the main mission was to figure out who the target really was that you were after and where they’d be meeting so Ghost could complete the assassination without causing _too much_ ruckus. “I could sleep for a week…” you groaned.

 

“We would miss you too much, Hime,” Hanzo said as he sat on the bed next to you and Genji flopped on the bed with you.

 

“I mean, we could still have our...fun, but it wouldn’t be the same,” Genji snickered.

 

You hit him in the face with the pillow. “Y-You’re disgusting!” you shrieked.

 

“I deserved that,” Genji said as he was muffled by the pillow.

 

“You did, you baka.”

 

Hanzo sighed, “Wouldn’t it be easier if it was just us, Hime?”

 

“What is that supposed to mean, _brother_?” Genji said as he sat up.

 

“Exactly as it sounded, imbecile,” Hanzo said as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Why you-” Genji was about to jump at Hanzo but you stopped him with your hand on his chest.

 

“Stop it both of you,” you said. “Hanzo, that was uncalled for.”

 

“I apologize, Hime…” Hanzo said as he bowed his head to you.

 

There was a knock on the wall and you heard a muffled, “Trouble in paradise, darlin’?”

 

You sighed and shouted back, “Get lost, Jesse!”

 

“I don’t know where the hell I am, so…” Jesse said and you heard a muffled laugh that sounded like Ghost.

 

You sighed. “Go the fuck to bed!”

 

“Will you read us a bedtime story, doc?” Ghost shouted through the wall.

 

“Oh I’ll read you a bedtime story, after I throw you out into the snow with nothing but the clothes on your back!” you shouted before shaking your head and getting up. “I’m getting ready for bed.”

 

“Jokes on you, I don’t have anything on,” Ghost shouted and you heard Jesse with a muffled ‘what the fuck’.

 

You ignored the men, grabbing some clothes and your toothbrush and toothpaste before heading to the bathroom. “Bunch of bakas…” you muttered.

 

“What, we can’t watch?” Genji asked as you walked to the bathroom.

 

You paused, looking back. “Do you want to?”

 

Genji turned to Hanzo then back to you and nodded his head eagerly, but as soon as he started to stand up Hanzo jumped on him and pinned him to the floor. “Go ahead, Hime. We shall see you when you return.”

 

You stared at them for a few moments before going into the bathroom and getting ready. When you came back out, Genji had his faceplate off and looking to be pouting a little, and Hanzo was untying his hair from the ponytail it was in, letting it fall down the back of his neck. He nodded to you and went to use the bathroom leaving you alone with Genji. “I wanted to see it…” Genji said, still pouting like a spoiled brat.

 

You rolled your eyes and sat beside him. “Maybe another time,” you said. “We did just start this...thing that we’re doing between us three. Give it time, Genji.”

 

Genji sighed, “I know, I know...I am just...impatient at times, as you know.”

 

“I know all too well,” you said with smirk.

 

“Perhaps, I shall show you a bit of what I mean…” Genji said with a smile as he pushed you onto your back, tracing a hand along your neck.

 

You shivered at his touch, caught by surprise by his actions. “G-Genji…” you said softly looking up into his amber eyes.

 

Genji pressed his lips against your neck as his hand slowly traced along your waist, feeling it go under your shirt, pressing up to your chest. “Just as soft as I remember,” he chuckled.

 

You bit back a moan, back arching at his touch. “G-Genji please…” you whimpered.

 

Genji smirked and as his hand moved higher, the door suddenly opened. “Genji, do you know whe-” Hanzo said but he stopped as soon as he saw his brother on top of you.

 

“Oh, uh...hello brother…” Genji said as he looked at Hanzo awkwardly.

 

Hanzo walked up to him and grabbed Genji by the ear and pulled him to his feet, dragging him off to the bathroom with him, “I swear, I can’t leave you alone for a moment, you animal.”

 

Genji reached out to you as he disappeared, “I’ll come back for you!”

 

You were left laying their, red in the face and wondering what the hell just happened. You slowly sat up, running your hands down your face and trying to get back your self control. This was _definitely_ going to be a long trip, especially when you three had to enter into the base and infiltrate as ‘Talon’ agents. “It’s okay, you still have us, sweetheart,” Jesse said through the wall.

 

“Go to hell, McCree!” you shouted at him.

 

\--                                                                                                                                                           

 

You awoke with arms wrapped around you, looking around to see Genji on one side and Hanzo shirtless on the other. Your heart felt warmed at the sight, and you couldn’t stop smiling. You sighed and closed your eyes, enjoying the warmth of the Shimada’s that were on both sides. It wasn’t until you heard little chirps and ‘melps’ from the foot of the bed. You opened your eyes and saw three small noodles crawling up the blankets to rest in your lap in what almost looked like a bowl of noodles. Suddenly, the door swung open and Jesse appeared with a camera, taking a picture of the three of you in the bed and the noodles snuggling in your lap. “This is goin’ in my scrapbook for sure,” he said before he bounded off.

 

You were about to start yelling but hesitated, remembering the slumbering dragons and your two lovers on either side of you. Instead, you sighed and slowly detangled yourself from the men and moving the dragons so they were resting in the same spot. You smiled watching them for a few second before going to get changed into the outfit for the mission. When you came out, Hanzo was still sleeping and Genji was quietly scolding Soba for apparently nipping at his fingers again to wake him up. “Good morning,” you said quietly, and Genji looked up at you in surprise.

 

“Where the hell am I…” Genji said as he looked around. He saw his brother on the other side of the bed and he looked under the blanket, “Oh thank god, my penis isn’t out.” That made you give him a weird look. “What? It is a valid concern when waking up in the same bed as your brother, okay?”

 

You stared at him before shaking your head. “I’ll wake him up. You should get dressed, the mission starts today...which means…” You hesitated. “I won’t be seeing you for a while…”

 

Genji kissed you, and held you to his body. “I know...and I shall miss you, (y/n). Also, why is the door open?”

 

“McCree might’ve...taken a picture of us all sleeping together,” you said kissing him with a smile.

 

“Huh, must be for his scrapbook.” Genji said as he smiled back.

 

“Scrapbook?”

 

“Yes, he started it back when we were in Blackwatch. I saw it a few times, it had pictures of friends and members of the team.” Genji said as he got out of the bed and stretched.

 

“I see...well...go get ready, I need to wake your brother up,” you said moving around the other side of the bed. As Genji went to get ready, you sat on the edge of the bed and laid a hand on Hanzo’s arm. “Hanzo...get up, it’s morning,” you said.

 

Hanzo opened his eyes and sat up suddenly, looking around. He looked under the blanket, “Oh thank god, my pants are still on.”

 

“...What is wrong with you two?” you asked him.

 

“It is a valid concern when you sleep in the same bed as-”

 

“Your sibling, yes I know…” you said. “Anyways, it’s time to get up and get ready, we have the mission starting today.”

 

“Ah, right...we won’t see Genji or McCree for a month, I guess?”

 

“Right,” you said frowning.

 

“It is alright, it won’t be the last time we see them, Hime,” Hanzo said as he caressed your cheek with his hand.

 

You leaned into his touch. “I know...I...I’m just going to miss then, and I’m worried. What if something goes wrong, Hanzo?”

 

Hanzo sighed as he stood up, “Do not worry, Hime. You shall have myself protecting you, I promise.”

 

“I know, I just...we’re going in blind, Hanzo...and we’re surrounded by Talon agents. Doesn’t that worry you?”

 

“It worries me that it puts you in danger, Hime.” Hanzo put on a black turtleneck shirt and turned to you, “But I trust you.”

 

“And I trust you too,” you said. “I just...I’m scared.”

 

Hanzo walked to the bed and kissed your forehead, “I know, it will be okay.”

 

Genji walked over to the bed and held your hand, “It’ll be okay, as Hanzo said. He will keep you safe, he can kill anyone. I mean, not _everyone_ considering I’m still here, but anyways.”

 

You rolled your eyes at Genji and ruffled his hair. “Dork,” you sighed. “And I’m glad he didn’t.”

 

Hanzo said something under his breath and Genji chuckled, “Want to try again, brother?”

 

Hanzo shook his head, “No, I don’t want my shirt getting stained.”

 

“You’re both insufferable,” you said letting go of Genji’s hand. “Come on, we need to eat and head out.”

 

\--

 

Walking into the base was daunting as you stuck close to Hanzo, trying not to let your nerves get to you as you two followed Ghost who was following another man dressed in black who looked to be a higher up in the base. “So you three are new recruits, huh? Where you from?” he asked.

 

“I’m from America, these two are from somewhere in Japan,” said Ghost.

 

“I see, you two are a long way from home then. Must be rough with the weather, no?”

 

“It isn’t that bad,” Hanzo replied stiffly.

 

The man chuckled. “No need to be so uptight, friend. Your companion there is awful quiet, she not used to this kinda stuff?”

 

“She’s just shy is all,” said Ghost. “So, I didn’t catch your name.”

 

“Ah Captain Kyle Cook,” he replied. “And you three?”

 

“Name’s Ryan, these two are Ryuu and Mei,” said Ghost smoothly.

 

“Well nice to meet you three. Any particular reason you decided to join up?”

 

“Needed the money,” he said.

 

“Ah makes sense. A few of our agents here are like that. They want a quick buck so they join for a while and then leave when it’s too tough or they have enough of it,” said Kyle.

 

“So, anything we should know about?” asked Ghost.

 

“Not really at the moment except we need to get your asses into shape fast, we are having a visit from one of the higher ups in a month so we will need all hands on deck for her arrival.”

 

“A female hm? She pretty?”

 

“Heh, pretty? More like pretty young,” replied the man as they rounded a corner. “Still don’t get how her ass ended up sitting pretty with people like the big boss. She must’ve had the other bitch pull some strings for her or something.”

 

“I see…she got a name?”

 

“Yeah her name is-” he cut off as they rounded the corner and found a man waiting for them. “Ah! Commander Smith! I’m sorry I didn’t see you there!”

 

“At ease, Cook. These three the new recruits?” he asked.

 

“Yes, sir. Ryan, Ryuu, Mei, this is Commander Logan Smith,” he introduced as he studied you three.

 

“You three can follow me, Reika will be testing your abilities,” he said, and all of you nodded following him and waving goodbye to Kyle. “So as you know, this is Talon’s Yukon base. We house firearms here and train new recruits. Reika is one of our best trainers and will be seeing how far along you are already. That way we can work from there.”

 

You looked around seeing the various rooms you passed and noting they were all training rooms. You could see men and women working out, practicing, training...it reminded you of Overwatch. You saw a few chatting and laughing and realized it didn’t feel like an enemy base. You looked back to see Logan stopping before a room and pressing a hand to the keypad before it opened and unlocked. “Reika, you have some new recruits.”

 

“Excellent, bring zem here.” As you entered, you nearly froze on the spot at what you were greeted with. It wasn’t a human woman like you were expecting, it was an android.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I've decided that after Part 3 is completed, the Deadly series will be on hiatus while we work on fixing Part 4 to make it a more enjoyable reading experience. That being said, at the end of Part 3, there will be an approximated start date and schedule for Part 4, and I will include a new uploading schedule for other series I have going on as well so you can expect certain content on specific days.
> 
> Also, I am looking for another Co-Writer for a new series that I am working on. It is a Porn /W Plot story so I prefer if you are comfortable with writing sex scenes and are at least 18+ as a lot of sexual content will be involved. I can confirm it is a Genji/Reader/McCree story that involves humor, obvious sexual content, and violence. I do not have an estimation of release for it, but it will be lengthy and not split into parts. If interested, comment below.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emmy/Emi

You hesitated walking in, caught off guard by the...woman you guess you should call her. She looked like a real person except her eyes. It was like staring into a blue-green camera lense. They lacked pupils and it made you extremely uncomfortable as she overlooked you three. “So you three are ze newest recruits?” she said.

 

“Meet Ryan, Ryuu and Mei,” said Commander Smith.

 

“It is a pleasure,” she said. “Don’t not vorry, ze three of you are in good hands I assure you. Commander if you’d be so kind as to take ze two to ze observation room.”

 

You gave Hanzo a nervous look as the Commander ushered for Hanzo and Ghost to come with him. Hanzo nodded to you as he left, leaving you alone with Reika. Reika smiled and waved for you to stand on the far end of the room. You did so before she held out an arm and waved a hand. “Come on zen. Come at me,” she said, and you remembered Captain Amari telling you the part you were to play in the infiltration. 

 

You tried to ignore your instinctual training from Blackwatch and what you’d been taught and ran straight at her. You swung, and you didn’t even see her move before you were on your stomach on the floor with your arm twisted in a painful position. You squirmed beneath her and she ‘tsk’d’ as she let you up. “How sad,” she said. “Ve have much to vork on vith you. Do not vorry though, you vill be in shape vithin ze month.” You stood up, brushing yourself off. “You may go, send in Ryuu next.”

 

You headed out the door, nodding to Hanzo as you passed and going to join Ghost who winked at you before you focused on observing Hanzo and Reika’s sparring. Hanzo stood before Reika and bowed before he stood silent. It seemed as if he was waiting for something, and as soon as Reika took a step forward Hanzo was about to sweep her leg but caught himself, remembering to act like he didn’t know what he was doing. So, instead he tried kicking her, but she caught his foot and flung him onto his back. He felt disgrace, but he had to pretend for now. “Your form needs much improvement, but zer vas much force behind ze kick. Very good. You may go, send in Ryan.” 

 

Hanzo stood up and bowed before walking out and nodding to Ghost. You smiled at Hanzo as he joined you before focusing on Ghost. He was calm before waving for her to come at  _ him _ . She smirked before lunging, and Ghost managed to block her attack, skidding backwards a little bit at the power behind her punch. Your eyes widened slightly noting how strong the woman was before Ghost kicked her in the stomach. She hardly reacted, grabbing his leg and whirling him around before slamming him into the floor. You swore you heard one of his ribs crack at the force. He grunted, but didn’t say much else. She patted her hands together before smiling. “Very good, zis one is very skilled. Commander Smith, zis one passes. Ze other two vill stay under my supervision and zey vill be trained vell.”

 

“Of course, Reika,” said the Commander. “You two may go to Reika, Ryan will be coming with me.”

 

Ghost nodded, the plan going as intended as you, and Hanzo stood before Reika. “Right zis vay,” she said leading you out and down the opposite way Ghost and the Commander went. “So, vhere are ze two of you from?” she asked.

 

“Japan,” Hanzo replied as he kept his eyes on the back of Reika.

 

“Ah Japan, zey say ze cherry blossoms are vonderful zhere, is zat true?” she asked.

 

“Hai,” you said softly, and you heard a hint of a smile in her voice.

 

“You are ze quiet type, no? Vell don’t vorry...ve vill change zat,” she said. “So are ze two of you siblings? Friends? Lovers?”

 

“Lovers,” Hanzo replied without hesitation.

 

“Ah love, such a vonderful zing,” she said as you three rounded a corner. “I always vondered vhat it felt like to be in love, but zat is...not somezing zat I can have. Vell I must ask, vhat made you two end up in a place like zis?”

 

“Money,” Hanzo said.

 

“Ah I see...ze zing everyone needs to survive, vell you vill see a lot of money here. Don’t you two vorry. Vhy exactly do you need ze money? A vedding? Buying a house together?”

 

“Hai, a wedding where we grew up together and a house near the water,” Hanzo replied.

 

“Ah zat sounds vonderful! I vish you two ze best of luck,” she said with a smile before stopping before a door. “Zis vill be your quarters. Every agent is assigned a roommate vhen zey arrive. You two are very lucky zey assigned you together. You may get settled in , someone vill be by to show you around ze base. Enjoy you two~”

 

Hanzo bowed before leading you into the room. It was a decent size, two beds on either side of the room, and a single window with a curtain. Foot lockers at the end of the beds to store your belongings. “Well...it seems comfortable for now.”

 

You shut the door and looked at him with a smile. “So a wedding and a house by the water huh?”

 

“I had to simply...say what she wanted to hear…” Hanzo said as he looked away blushing.

 

You giggled and walked up to him. “Is that what you want?” you asked.

 

Hanzo sighed, “I...I don’t know what I want, Hime.”

 

You frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean...I don’t know...I am worried about this mission and your safety, that’s all.” Hanzo collapsed on the bed with his head in his hands.

 

You sat beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be fine, Hanzo...it’s just a month. We can do this, we’ve been through worse after all, haven’t we?”

 

Hanzo smiled slightly and turned to you, “Yes, we have...I love you, Hime.”

 

You kissed him. “I love you too, Hanzo.”

 

\--

 

Meanwhile in a hallway somewhere in the base Reika stood before a table. She clicked a few buttons before a hologram appeared. “Yes, Reika?”

 

“She’s arrived.”

 

“Good, keep an eye on her. We have much to prepare for…”


	28. Chapter 28

A week had passed and things had been going well, you and Hanzo had been listening into conversations, hearing a common word in conversation as they referred to this woman as ‘the bird’. You three hadn’t managed to figure out the girl’s name or who she was. It was frustrating, but you needed to relax and keep trying. You and Hanzo were currently with Reika, the woman having Hanzo spar with another recruit called Jackson. You were watching them as you stood beside Reika. “So you are not very talkative are you?” she said, and you shook your head. “I see...vell ve have something to try to help you today vith being behind in training.” You’d intentionally been not doing well while Hanzo was pretending to improve.

 

“Really?” you asked quietly turning to look at her.

 

“Yes,” she said watching as Hanzo blocked a kick from Jackson. “Ve will help you, do not vorry.” She suddenly clapped her hands and the two broke apart. “Zat is enough. You two may go to ze barracks and clean yourselves up. Come (y/n), ve have to go do something.”

 

Hanzo spoke up, “Excuse me, but I wish to go where she goes.”

 

“Zat is not necessary,” she replied. “She vill be fine, do not vorry. Besides, ze Commander needs your help. He said zat he vill need some of ze recruits to clean ze base. Now come, (y/n).”

 

You glanced uneasily at Hanzo, not having much of a choice except to follow her. “...You know where I’ll be,” Hanzo said as he bowed to you.

 

“H-Hai…” you said softly before following her out the door and leaving him behind.

 

\--

 

Hanzo stood in the barracks shower alone, letting the hot water stream over his body. He was deep in thought, worried where you were and what happened. He grew more and more anxious, until he finally decided to contact the others. The first person he contacted was Ghost as soon as he got out of the shower and got dressed. “Ghost, are you there? Respond ASAP.”

 

“I’m in my room, what’s up?” he said over the comms.

 

“Reika took (y/n) somewhere and it’s been over three hours...I am worried something may have happened. Our cover may be compromised.” 

 

Ghost cursed into the comms. “Wait a little longer. If she isn’t back soon, we will look for her. Contact the others. If it is blown, we need to get out  _ immediately _ .”

 

“Understood,” Hanzo said before hanging up. He let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, he couldn’t stop thinking the worst had happened to you. He paced back and forth in his room in front of the door, waiting.

 

\--

 

You weren’t sure how long you’d been here. You’d gotten hit in the back of the head a few minutes after you’d left the training room and woken up here. Strapped to a chair with Reika in front of you sticking random needles and injections into you making your blood feel like it was on fire. “Seems she was right, you  _ are _ resilient and a real  _ pain in the ass _ ,” she said. “Though I guess that’s good. She does want to have her own fun with you.”

 

“Fuck yourself…” you hissed, and she grasped your chin roughly. 

 

“You’re in no position to be throwing around such words,” she said. “You’ve been far too quiet all week so this is like music to my ears finally hearing your voice.” She pushed your head away grabbing a knife off the table. “You know...she mentioned you were special. Maybe I should try to figure out what makes you so,” she said walking a little ways away. “Using you as a dart board will be quite fun.”

 

“Don’t,” you said, eyes widening slightly.

 

“Make me stop then, oh that’s right...you can’t,” she replied before throwing the knife at you.

 

You closed your eyes and managed to lift a finger making the knife stop just inches from your face. You squinted, heart pounding as you saw how close it had come to taking out your eye. Reika laughed. “So, it seems that you  _ are _ special,” she said walking over and grabbing the knife. “Too bad that doesn’t stop me from doing this.”

 

You shrieked as she slammed the knife into your arm. You felt the sharp sting of the knife cutting through your skin, tearing at muscle, but the shock was making it less painful than you thought it would be. You gritted your teeth seeing blood beginning to well up around the steel. You glared at her, wincing slightly as she leaned in close to your face. “Guess you can’t stop everything,” she said in a low voice before ripping the knife from your arm and making you scream again. She moved away from you and said, “I’ll have to tell your lover you were busy tonight and staying in another wing to do work because you aren’t leaving here.”

 

“Like hell I’m staying…” you whispered. “Udon...Sōmen..? Are you there?” You saw the two dragons appear in the corner of the room, looking at them and mouthing, “Get your master.” With that the two dragons faded away, and you returned your attention to the android and hoping he wouldn’t take long.

 

\--

 

Hanzo heard the scratching on the floor of his dragons and he turned to see them. “Where have you been?” He asked them. They replied with chirps and stressed ‘melps’. Hanzo’s eyes went wide, “Lead me to her.”

 

It took five minutes for the dragons to lead Hanzo to the closed room, the door locked outside. No one had spotted him getting there thanks to his training. He knocked on the door and after a few moments it opened. “I was wondering where you we-” Reika was saying before Hanzo grabbed her by the back of the head and slammed her face into the wall. She slowly slid down to the floor. Hanzo looked to you and you thought he was going to snap, but instead concern filled him. He rushed to you, unstrapping you and checking your body, “Are you okay? Is it just the cut?”

 

“N-No...she injected me with a bunch of stuff...I...I don’t know what it did to me.” 

 

Hanzo nodded as he lifted you up, pressing your arm against him to put pressure on the cut to stop the bleeding. He pulled his communicator from his pocket and called Ghost, “I found her, she was strapped into a chair and drugged, she has a deep cut. We need to leave, now.”

 

“I’ll notify the team, make your way out as quick as you can. They’ll pull the alarms soon.”

 

“Alright, see you soon.” Hanzo flipped the communicator off and put it away. On his way out, he put you down against a wall, picked up Reika and strapped her into the chair tight to buy a bit more time. He picked you up, closed the door and sprinted down the hallway. He passed through corridors like a gust of wind, not stopping at all as he ran past agents like a blur. They barely knew what passed them, all they saw was a small trail of blood. 

 

Hanzo came to the barracks and went to the empty training area near your room. He had noticed a window big enough for the two of you to fit through that lead to the back of the outside of the base. He lifted you through and followed behind swiftly. As soon as his feet touched the ground outside, he booked it away from the base. Dashing past the guards standing outside quietly with their backs turned, they didn’t notice a thing. After running for a few minutes, alarms started blaring from behind back at the base. They found Reika, it seemed, but Hanzo didn’t stop running for a single moment.

 

\--

 

After an hour of running, Hanzo finally reached the group waiting at the cabin. Busting the door open, the table was clear and Ana motioned for him to place you down on it. McCree and Genji were pacing in front of the fireplace, and their eyes went wide as soon as they saw your limp body in Hanzo’s arms with blood still dripping out. Jesse stood silent while Genji rushed to your side as you lay on the table. “What happened, brother?!” Genji shouted to Hanzo.

 

Hanzo stood silent, his face blank as he looked down at you speechless. “She...she was strapped to a chair when I found her...syringes on a tray next to a bloody knife…”

 

Genji snapped. He grabbed Hanzo by the shoulders and slammed him against a wall, “Why weren’t you there?! Why weren’t you protecting her?!” he kept shouting.

 

“Agent Shimada that is enough!” shouted Ana slamming her hand on the table. “Get out of here right now, both of you. How am I supposed to focus on treating her with you shouting at him?! It is  _ not _ your brother’s fault! He played his part in the mission just like Agent Kimura did. Now stand down before I remove you from the mission!”

 

Genji cursed in japanese as he burst out of the cabin, brushing past Ghost who just arrived, “What’d I miss?” Ghost asked.

 

“Jesse, go after him,” she ordered. “We don’t need him starting anything. This mission is not over yet.” 

 

Jesse just nodded as he walked out of the cabin, looking for Genji. Hanzo walked over to the couch and sat down, putting his head in his hands. Ghost walked up to Ana, “What do you need?”

 

“Time,” she said. “It’ll be a short while before all the drugs get out of her system, and I can’t do much. I’m not sure exactly what they used...we have to wait. I’ll stitch her up, but I am not sure when she’ll wake or what effects she’ll undergo.”

 

“Understood, let me know if you need anything,” Ghost sat next to Hanzo and put his hand on his shoulder, “You did good, Shimada…”

 

Hanzo didn’t look up, but he gave a very soft mumbled, “Thanks.”

 

“Agent Shimada once I finish stitching her up, you may take her to your shared room,” she said as she began working on your arm.

 

\--

 

“Hey, Genji, wait up,” Jesse called out to the Shimada as he stormed through the woods.

 

“Go back, McCree, you do not need to involve yourself in what is about to happen,” Genji said with his hand on the handle of his katana, his visor glowing a very bright green.

 

“I said stop, dammit,” Jesse said as he grabbed Genji by the shoulder, only to get a blade pressed to his throat.

 

“You dare try to stop me? After what they did to her?!”

 

“I’m tryin’ to stop ya from gettin’ yourself killed. Ya know ya can’t take that whole damn base alone,” Jesse said with a sigh.

 

“I will not let them live,” Genji said as he tried pulling away, but Jesse’s grip was too strong.

 

“And they won’t, but we can’t just go in and wipe them out  _ yet _ . We finish the mission, and then we can wipe out those  _ vermin _ ,” Jesse said with a harshness in his voice that Genji hadn’t heard before. Clearly Jesse was pissed, much more pissed than even Genji. His visor dimmed and he returned his blade, nodding.

 

“Very well...let’s go back, I want to be there if...when, she wakes up,” Genji said as he walked toward the cabin.

 

Jesse sighed, “Glad ya know how to listen sometimes.” 

 

\--

 

It was late in the next night you woke, groaning as your eyes cracked open to the dim light from the lamp. “What the hell…?” you moaned trying to sit up already. 

 

“Woah there, easy darlin’, you’re back at the cabin,” Jesse said as he got up from his chair at the side of the bed. You looked around and saw Genji and Hanzo asleep on the sides of the bed, their heads on their arms. Ghost was leaning against a wall on the other side of the room and Ana sitting next to Jesse. 

 

“What...how?” you asked remember the room you’d been in and that was about it.

 

“Hanzo got you out,” said Ghost. “You were smart enough to call for those dragons of his. Managed to get you to safety.”

 

“Hanzo…” you said looking to him before realization hit you. “But the mission-”

 

“Isn’t over yet,” said Ana. “We will wait out the time till the target is supposed to arrive and will strike as intended…though not as cleanly as we would’ve liked.”

 

“I see…” you said, and Ana stood up stretching. “We should all get some rest, we have a lot to prepare for.” With that she left, and Ghost nodded to you before leaving.

 

“How long was I out?” you asked. 

 

“It’s been ‘bout two days, ya were knocked out completely. Them Shimada’s didn’t leave yer side for even a second,” Jesse said as he took a puff from his cigarillo.

 

“Really?” you said looking at them and smiling slightly. You wanted to reach out to them, but you were scared of waking them. “They must’ve been worried sick…I’m going to have to make it up to them.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll think of somethin’,” Jesse said with a grin as he walked out of the room, waving behind him.

 

\--

 

The next morning, you woke to the smell of bacon and eggs and blinked a few times as you lifted your head. “Hm…?” you said drowsily. 

 

“Good morning, Hime,” Hanzo said with a smile, holding your hand on the left side of the bed. You looked to the right to see Genji asleep with your hand in his, “He refused to let go no matter what,” Hanzo said.

 

“I...I’m sorry,” you said looking at Hanzo. “I should’ve done better. I should have known something was wrong.”

 

“It is not your fault, Hime...do not blame yourself for what happened. The mission is not completely over, Ghost was not compromised thankfully. He is returning there in a day,” Hanzo said as he stood up. “I will get you some food, hang tight.”

 

After Hanzo left the room, Genji sat up and smiled to you, “Ah finally, alone time.”

 

“Did you really just pretend to be asleep?” you asked him.

 

“He wouldn’t have left otherwise,” Genji said grinning. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Tired,” you said. “Hungry...and thirsty...and lacking affection.”

 

Genji kisses your hand and lays down next to you, wrapping you in his arms, “I can fix that while Hanzo gets you your breakfast.”

 

You sighed contently, cuddling up to him. “I missed you…”

 

“I missed you too, beautiful,” Genji said as he kissed your head.

 

Hanzo stood in the doorway as he saw you cuddling Genji, and he turned back. He went into the kitchen and set the food down. “What’s wrong, Hanzo? She fall asleep again?” Jesse asked.

 

“No, I think I will give her some time with Genji,” Hanzo said smiling as he sat down and ate his food. 

 

“He did miss her quite a bit,” said Ana. “He wouldn’t shut up about her.”

 

“I am not surprised,” Hanzo said as he chuckled.

 

“Yeah, well, I had to keep him from goin’ and massacring that entire Talon base,” Jesse said as he leaned back.

 

“I am not surprised, he would have wiped them off the face of the planet, honestly,” Hanzo sighed.

 

“If only I had my sleep dart ready,” said Ana with a smile before sipping her tea. “Would’ve been nice to see his reaction when he woke up back here and not killing half the Talon agents.” Jesse and Hanzo turned to Ana and gave her a worried look, concerned she was going senile. But, they shrugged it off.

 

Ghost turned his head as Genji came out. “Brother, she’s hungry, mind hurrying up with her food?” 

 

Hanzo nodded and got up, grabbing the tray. “I’ll get her some OJ,” said Jesse getting a cup out and pouring some. 

 

Genji took the tray and bowed to Hanzo, and Jesse placed the juice on the tray. “Thank you, both.” Genji turned and went into the room to give you the tray.

 

“Ya okay, Hanzo?” Jesse asked, looking to Hanzo. 

 

“Yes, I...I am...proud of Genji. He has grown up,” Hanzo said smiling.

 

“Oh how sweet,” said Ana. “However, you’ll all still be children in my eyes…”

 

“I think ya mean eye, Ana…” Jesse said with a snicker, rewarded with a slap upside the head from Ana.

 

Meanwhile, you smiled as Genji returned with the tray of food. “Thank you, Genji,” you said as he set it down on your lap before going to set the glass of orange juice on the table. Your eye noticed the movement of it starting to fall off as he put it too close to the edge and you instinctively went to freeze it only to stare as it hit the floor and shattered. “What…?” you said quietly. 

 

Genji looked to the glass, “It was an accident, do not worry, I shall clean it up in a moment.”

 

“N...no…” you said quietly staring at the glass. “G-Genji...something’s wrong…”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> So I have started ONCE AGAIN rewriting Part 4. I have decided there will be a break while we write the new version of Part 4. I will say, it will be a very long part so Part 5 may not even happen depending how much gets covered and how much fits into this particular part. So for now, enjoy the next couple remaining chapters and then there will be a hiatus while we fix problems and touch on things that need to be touched on. Thank you all for being so understanding!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emmy/Emi
> 
> P.S. OW/Readers collection is back with slow updates, and I am working on a Mer AU Overwatch insert series alongside the Pwp Overwatch series I'm starting. Also, a schedule will be out on my discord soon for when postings will be for each series. Enjoy.

_ “G-Genji...something’s wrong…” _

 

“What is it? Do you need something?” Genji asked with confusion.

 

“I-I...I tried to freeze the glass...I…” Your hands were shaking by now. 

 

“What? Are you sure?” Genji asked, concern clearly in his voice.

 

“I swear I did...I…” you said. “Drop something, Genji...please I have to know…”

 

Genji grabbed a piece of bacon and held it high over the plate and let it drop. You tried focusing on it, trying to stop it like you’ve stopped many things before, but even through focusing on it, it fell. Genji stepped back, “But...how?”

 

“I don’t…” You paused. “The injections…” 

 

“...We must inform Ana...if the injection can stop your powers...what if...it can stop our dragons?”

 

“N-No...I...if it is an injection, it should go away soon, right?” you said. 

 

Genji hesitated and stood there thinking. “...Yes, it should...alright, if you wish it to stay between us then...so be it.”

 

“Thank you...I don’t want to worry anyone…” you said quietly.

 

“Of course,” Genji said before sitting next to you and leaning in to kiss your forehead.

 

You smiled. “Do you want a piece?” you asked offering him the bacon.

 

Genji smiled. “I’d love some,” he said as he leaned in and bit your neck teasingly.

 

You stiffened, cheeks turning a very faint pink. “G-Genji…” you stammered. “You did offer, dear,” Genji said as he bit again a bit harder.

 

Suddenly someone was clearing their throat from the doorway. “Brother, what are you doing…,” Hanzo asked in an irritated tone.

 

Genji turned to his brother, “What? She offered.”

 

“I-I offered you the bacon,” you stammered cheeks a darker pink now with Hanzo present.

 

“Yes, but you’re tastier,” Genji said before Hanzo came and dragged his pain in the ass of a brother away by the ribbon on the back of his head. 

 

You shook your head after them before starting to eat your food. However, you weren’t as hungry as before. Your mind was elsewhere on the idea that your powers were gone.

 

\--

 

It was roughly three days later, you’d managed to keep your secret about not having your powers, but Hanzo had caught on and knew something was up. It didn’t help Genji had his eye on you like a hawk either, so you weren’t surprised that Hanzo confronted you. “Hime, is there something you aren’t telling me?” Hanzo asked.

 

“I..why would you think that?” you asked nervously.

 

“The way you’re acting makes it quite obvious. I know how you act, and when you’re hiding something you’re much more nervous. Am I wrong?”

 

You sighed. “Close the door,” you said.

 

Hanzo obeyed and closed the door behind him before sitting down on the bed next to you, “I’m listening.”

 

“Promise you won’t freak out?”

 

“I promise.”

 

“I...I can’t use my powers anymore.”

 

“I see... what?”

 

“I can’t use them anymore.”

 

“How? When? What?” Hanzo stood up and paced, confusion covering his face.

 

“It happened when Genji dropped the glass of orange juice off the bedside table on accident after I woke up. We think it was from the injections…”

 

Hanzo sighed, “I see...it should be temporary then, but...to be sure...you should head back to Gibraltar.”

 

“What?” 

 

“We don’t know if there are any other side effects to the injections, and Talon already knows you’re here. It isn’t safe, and you cannot deny that.”

 

“Hanzo, I’m not leaving till we finish this mission,” you argued.

 

“You have already been compromised. Do you honestly think you can go back to the Talon base?” Hanzo asked, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Ana never said we were going back in, just that Ghost was.”

 

“Then what purpose do you and I serve here?”

 

“Scouting,” you replied. “Why else would she keep us here?”

 

Hanzo sighed, “Try standing up.”

 

You stared at him before slowly standing up and walking a little shakily. “Happy?”

 

Hanzo sighed, “Very well, I just...I worry, Hime.”

 

You reached out, holding his hand. “I know, Hanzo...I’m worried too...I don’t know if you were compromised too...but after what happened I’m sure you were…”

 

“And I already planned on staying here, with you. Do not worry, I am going nowhere, Hime,” Hanzo kissed your head and squeezed your hand.

 

You smiled up at him before hugging him. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course,” he replied as he held you tight. 

 

You were about to say something, but little chirping noises interrupted as Udon and Sōmen clawed at your leg, and you looked down smiling. “I swear your dragons can never leave us alone.”

 

“They never want to leave your side, just like their master,” Hanzo said smiling.

 

You looked back to Hanzo, blushing lightly. “You always have such a way with words…”

 

“Oh? I have a way with something else,” Hanzo said teasingly before kissing you softly.

 

You kissed him back and giggled softly. “Do you now?”

 

Hanzo chuckled as he fell over onto the bed with you in his arms, kissing you lightly.

 

\-- 

 

You shivered as you bundled up in your coat, bow held tightly to your chest as you laid in the snow beside Jesse in his new outfit. He was bundled up in a huge winter coat with a scarf, hat, mittens and snow boots. He looked like a marshmallow. “Can everyone hear me?” said Ana over the comms. A string off affirmatives sounded. “Alright, the target is set to be here now. Be ready, Ghost is in position.”

 

“Hai,” you said quietly, watching as a black jeep made its way from the other hill and down towards the back of the base and around to the front where you were set up on the hilltops. It was right on time, and you readied your bow with a healing arrow for Ghost as you barely saw him creeping around, armor activated and making him invisible against the snow.

 

One of the doors opened and a few guards came out, and you noted the few waiting closer to the base for the arrival. There was some movement before someone in a pink coat came out which made them stand out against the snow. “Captain, that’s the target, I’m going in-...what the hell?” said Ghost over the comms, he’d stopped about 10 yards out.

 

“Agent what’s happening down there?”

 

“Captain...I...we...I can’t take this one down,” he said.

 

“Why not?”

 

_ “The target is a child.” _


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> PHEW I forgot how long this chapter was. A lot happens in here and a lot of things are hinted to lead into Part 4. What does Hikari mean about Kimura's past? And what will become of Genji after what has just occurred? More importantly, how long can the relationship last between these three considering all the problems with it? (We fixed that for Part 4 so don't worry) Find out soon my lovelies c:
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emmy/Emi

**Note: zori are simple japanese thong sandals.**

 

The return to the base was a rough one. Jack didn’t take the news well of a literal  _ child _ being amongst Talon’s ranks let alone a higher up, and after doing some digging, you’d come to find out her name was Raven Valarian. Not much was documented about her, but Ghost had estimated she was around fourteen and looking like she was trying to impersonate Harley Quinn from those old comic books and movies. It worried you, the fact that a child was in Talon’s ranks and more than likely being manipulated when she didn’t know right from wrong. You wondered how long she’d been with Talon. It could’ve been years, you weren’t sure, but it was still worrying.

 

It didn’t help that Genji was still pissed off. Having not been able to take action against Talon after what they had done to you, you could see the tension and anger he was holding inside. Although he tried to hide it, it was obvious to you, and you’d noticed Soba seemed upset as well as agitated. Jesse was no better, the gunslinger had been holed up in the shooting range since you’d gotten back. It didn’t help how you felt about how the mission had gone. It reminded you of your first mission in Blackwatch except not with the bloody ending. 

 

You sighed hearing a knock on your door before it opened. You didn’t roll over to see who it was as you had a feeling you know who was there.  The bed dipped as the person joined you, a hand sliding around your waist and pulling you to them. You felt the light scratch of facial hair in the crook of your neck and warm breath against your cheek. “How are you feeling, Hime?” 

 

“Better with you here,” you sighed.

 

“...Have your powers returned?”

 

“No…” you replied after a few moments, and you felt his grip tighten a little. “They haven't…”

 

“It’s alright, Hime. Your checkup with Angela is later today so I’m sure if anything is still in your system she will get it out, and they will return.”

 

“How can you be so certain…?” you asked turning your head to look at him.

 

“Because I know things, Hime,” he said kissing your cheek.

 

You smiled. “I don’t know what I’d do without you…” you said quietly before kissing him.

 

He kissed back before pulling away, “You still seem troubled…”

 

“I...Genji and Jesse are still really upset…”

 

“Do not worry, Hime. I spoke with Zenyatta, and he will be speaking to them soon.”

 

“Hopefully Genji listens to his master,” you murmured. “Jesse on the other hand...I wish him luck. He isn’t into that...kind of stuff.”

 

“If Zenyatta does not have a solution for McCree, I think I know of a way to...assist,” Hanzo said as he held your hand.

 

“If you can help Jesse, it’d be a miracle,” you said.

 

“I know of a few ways to help a man such as McCree. Do not worry, Hime, all shall be well. Are you hungry?”

 

“Not right now,” you said. “Why, are you?”

 

“Hmm...I am hungry, but...I can wait,” Hanzo said as he smiled.

 

“What do you mean? You should go get food then, Hanzo.”

 

“I will later, I just...I enjoy things most when I do them with you.”

 

You blushed lightly and kissed him. “You’re such a baka…”

 

Hanzo sighed,” No, that’s my brother.”

 

You shook your head. “You’re both bakas to me...just...not all the time. Genji tends to be one more often than not whereas you’re just an idiot in love.”

 

“I will have you know I am a genius at love, thank you very much,” Hanzo said looking away.

 

“Prove it then.”

 

Hanzo smiled, “Very well.” He turned to you and kissed your neck, wrapping his arms tighter around you.

 

You gasped lightly in surprise. “H-Hanzo!”

 

Hanzo looked up to you and grinned, but then there was a cough in the doorway, “Brother, what do you think you’re doing?” 

 

Hanzo turned to see Genji leaning against the doorframe, “I am simply doing as you do, Genji.”

 

“Then at least do it right,” Genji said as he took off his face mask, got on the bed and bit your neck, leaving a dark mark that would be there for awhile. “You’re such an amateur, Hanzo,” Genji chuckled.

 

“Oh really?” Hanzo said as he went to bite the other side of your neck, leaving a darker mark.

 

“G-Guys please…” you whined, face flushed red and biting your lip.

 

“What is wrong? We are simply using you as our canvas,” Genji said teasingly as he kissed you.

 

“And leaving them in spots I can’t cover up,” you complained into the kiss.

 

“If that is an issue, then we should place them in spots that can’t be found easily,” Hanzo said as he looked to Genji.

 

Genji nodded, but as soon as he was about to pull your shirt up, the sound of spurs in the doorway made them turn their heads. “What do you think yer doin’ to that poor woman?” Jesse asked.

 

“Uh…” Genji stammered.

 

Hanzo sighed, “Genji, you forgot to close the door, you imbecile…”

 

“M-McCree…” you stammered before covering your face and mumbling, “What are you doing here…?”

 

“Zeny asked me to find Genji so he can talk to us for some reason, and Hanzo has been requested by the Commander. Dunno why, but ya best get movin’, he didn’t seem very happy.”

 

You sighed in defeat, sitting up between the two. “You two should get going then…” you said.

 

Genji and Hanzo stood up. “We shall continue this later,” Hanzo said before giving you a kiss on the forehead.

 

Genji kissed you on the lips, simply wanting to outdo his brother, “Yes, we will.”

 

Jesse cleared his throat, “If ya don’t hurry up, I will drag both of y’all outta here.”

 

The brothers nodded and followed Jesse out, who tipped his hat to you and disappeared into the hallway. “This is going to be a fun day…” you mumbled to yourself.

 

\--

 

“So, Ana told me zer vere some issues on ze mission and told me zat you vere hurt,” said Angela as you go settled in. “Ve are going to need to do some test to ensure zat you are okay.”

 

“That’s fine, Angela,” you said. “Do what you must.”

  
“Alright first ve shall…(y/n)...care to explain vhat is vrong vith your neck?”

 

“Oh...those…” you said trying to find words as you silently cured the two brothers. “L-Let’s just say...I had two overly affectionate dragons on me before I came in here.”

 

Angela nearly dropped her clipboard and had to calm herself before speaking, “T-Two you say?”

 

“Yes uhm...two...don’t tell anyone but the three of us are...kind of...together…”

 

“Together? How...interesting. Care to share?”

 

“A-Angela!”

 

“I am only kidding. It is your personal life after all...but do be careful. I vill give you a biotic emitter for ze bruises and incase of any other... _ activities _ you three decide to partake in.”

 

“Angela please!”

 

She giggled. “I’m sorry (y/n),” she apologized. “Now, how about ve begin vith a blood test. Shall ve?”

 

She began running a series of tests, meticulously checking the results to ensure everything was fine. She eventually spoke, “Vell...your results came back clean. Nothing vrong in the slightest.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I am certain...why? Is there something vrong?”

 

“N-no...not at all,” you said with a forced smile.

 

“Good, zen let me get you ze emitter.”

 

\--

 

After the appointment you returned to your room, shutting the door and flicking on the lights...well tried to. You frowned when they didnt work, looking around in the dark suspiciously as you set down the emitter on your desk. You turned back around only to jump as you came face-to-face with Sombra. You stumbled back, holding in a shriek of surprise making the Latina laugh. “Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you,” she said.

 

“How did you get in here!?”

 

“I'm a  _ hacker chica _ . It's what I do.”

 

“Wait does that mean-"

 

“Mhm...your little AI has had her access revoked from your room for now.  _ I'm _ in control here,” she said.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“To warn you. I can't keep you in the game much longer,  _ amiga. _ My boss has decided to come around again so...I can't play my games as much. Which means you won't be safe soon. You're going to be on your own shortly, and I know you don't have the protection like you did before.”

 

“How do you-" you cut off as she was suddenly in your face, and a sting came from your cheek.

 

“Because you would have stopped that,  _ chica _ . Anyways...watch your back...I'll be around…”

 

With that she vanished, the lights flickering on and the door unlocking. You faintly heard Athena asking if you were alright, but you didn't reply. Your mind was elsewhere wondering what the hell Sombra had meant.

 

\--

 

To say Hanzo and Genji were upset was an understatement. They were  _ pissed  _ Sombra had managed to get in the base, let alone talk to you. It only made it worse with her having cut you, and you were slumped on the bed watching Hanzo pace while Genji sat at your desk. “Would you two relax?” you said. 

 

“How can we relax? She was in your room, she could have  _ killed _ you...we weren’t here to protect you…” Genji said with a defeated look on his face.

 

“Sombra wouldn't do that, I'm still a piece in her game...but I don't know how much longer that's going to last. She said she couldn't protect me forever...that worries me more than her having been her. I don't know what she means.”

 

“Whatever she meant, it means trouble for us,” Hanzo said as he seemed deep in thought.

 

You sighed. “Jack won't be happy about this...and we don't know who the person she's talking about is...her boss.”

 

Hanzo nodded, “I shall inform Winston of the breach in Athena, perhaps he will know how to fix the issue so it doesn’t happen again…”

 

“Maybe…” you said looking down. “She knew…about what happened with...my powers.”

 

“I wouldn’t doubt that, perhaps she knew about the injections. If so, she might be the most dangerous person in Talon,” Genji said as he looked to you.

 

“I doubt she would've been in charge of it. Sombra is a hacker, not a scientist or doctor. She wouldn't know a compound to take away my powers...that's not her style.”

 

“Maybe so, but she knows much more than we thought…” Hanzo sighed, “One of us should stay by your side for now.”

 

“But-" you started to protest, but Genji interrupted you.

 

“This is not up for negotiation, (y/n). She was able to get into your room, there will be no arguing about this. We shall take turns while the other takes care of business,” Genji said with a serious tone. It had been a long time since you had seen Genji so serious. 

 

“I don't need to be babysat like a child, I can take care of myself!” you protested.

 

“And what if she comes back and isn’t as friendly again? What if she comes when you’re asleep? You won’t be able to take care of yourself then, we are not trying to babysit you. We simply are guarding you, Hime,” Hanzo said as he looked to you.

 

You sighed in defeat. “Fine...but what happens if you two are away on missions at the same time? What then? You can't always be there for me.”

 

“We shall talk to the Commander about that, do not worry. And if both of us are busy, there will always be others that will be with you,” Genji said as he pointed to the noodle dragons crawling onto the bed and into your lap, chirping happily. 

 

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose. “Fine…alright…” you said before petting the little noodles. 

 

A ding sounded on your tablet, and you picked it up seeing a mission report. “Looks like we've got a mission,” you said waving the two of them over.

 

Genji got up and looked over your shoulder, “What is it about?”

 

“Seems Hikari hired us…” you said scanning it before your eyes darkened. “...Seems she meant what she said to the Shimada clan...Commander assigned us to take care of them.” 

 

Hanzo looked to you with narrowed eyes, “What do you mean...take care of them?”

 

You looked up at him. “You know  _ exactly _ what I mean, Hanzo.”

 

His face went blank as he sat in the chair, putting his head into his hands, “...I thought spilling Shimada blood ended that day with Genji…”

 

“Apparently not thanks to Hikari…” you said. “I'm sorry Hanzo…”

 

Hanzo sat silently as Genji got up and placed his hand on his brothers shoulder, “It will be okay, Hanzo...they are not the same clan we know.”

 

Hanzo looked up to his brother and nodded, “I...I’m sorry...I need a moment…” Hanzo got up and walked out of the room, going into his. You heard his fist slam into the wall and shout loudly in a string of Japanese. It scared you and you started to shake before Genji sat next to you and wrapped you in his arms. 

 

“It is okay, do not worry…,” he whispered to you. 

 

“I'm worried for him...will he be alright?” you asked.

 

“Yes...he just...he needs some time. He thought he gave that life up of fighting his own kin, but…,” Genji said as he looked away and sighed. 

 

“Genji...they're not just going to go quietly...are they?” Genji didn’t answer you, he just looked to the floor with a dead look on his face. You knew it was best to not ask anything else, instead you kissed his cheek and held him. “It’s okay...it will all be okay…” you said to him, at least, you thought it would be.

 

\--

 

The mission arrived quicker than the three of you would've liked, and just like last time Hikari was waiting. She had an amused, knowing look on her face that made your skin crawl. “So good to see you again, (y/n),” she greeted. 

 

“Hikari,” you said not nearly as warm and cheerful as the last time.

 

“I see you brought someone new,” she said her eyes looking to rest on Hanzo. “It's been a long time, Hanzo.” 

 

Hanzo simply nodded, his face emotionless. Genji stood silently next to Hanzo, not uttering a single word, almost like he was a statue. Hikari smiled before waving for you three to follow her, her guards on either side of her and one taking up the rear. “So...how was your trip?” She asked entering the limo.

 

“Fine,” you said as you entered the limo.

 

“Wonderful,” said Hikari as the brothers joined you two. “We will head back to the Asahina clan compound and discuss the mission there."

 

“Of course,” you said, the other two nodding.

 

\--

 

You four arrived in the same room as before, Hikari pressing a few buttons and a hologram of the compound appearing again. “As before, this shouldn't be difficult. Layout is the same. I want no survivors,” she said, and you nodded. “I can keep the layout up for you...but I don't think the three of you will need it considering you all used to live in the estate. Am I wrong, Genji?” She turned to stare at the man in question.

 

Genji flinched hearing her utter his name, “No, you aren’t…”

 

“How did you…?” you asked.

 

“I'm not as stupid as you believe me to be, (y/n). It is...quite insulting honestly. However, I was surprised when I first found from my...sources that you'd survived what your brother did to you,” said Hikari. “I guess love makes people do stupid things, doesn't it?” 

 

Genji scoffed, “You know nothing, Hikari. Don’t act like you do.”

 

“I know way more than you think I do, Genji,” she said. “I know that the elders pressed for you to be killed, but your brother did it out of jealousy,” she said. “It wasn't a secret around the castle what really pushed him over the edge that day. So, do you want to tell me I know nothing again?”

 

Hanzo looked away, feeling the guilt rush back over him as Genji crossed his arms, “If you really knew everything, then how did the elders side with Talon instead of you, exactly?” 

 

“Easy, I threatened them as they said,” she said looking all too relaxed and smug. “Anything else you want to test me on,  _ Sparrow _ ?”

 

“Guess that’s really all you know how to do, threaten and act high and mighty,” Genji said as he looked to you. “Let’s finish this already.”

 

You pinched the bridge of your nose. “Is that all you wanted from us?”

 

“Yes, you three can go. Oh...and you three should really learn to place your marks in better places, I can see them from over here,” she said with a smile, and you cursed. Apparently the emitter hadn't gotten rid of them entirely.

 

\--

 

“I can't stand her…” you mumbled into the pillow.

 

“You’re not the only one, Hime,” Hanzo replied as he sat against the wall.

 

“I have no taste for such women,” Genji said as he sharpened the edge of his blade. 

 

You turned your head to look at them both. “Are you two okay?” 

 

The tension in the room was so heavy it was almost unbearable. “It...pains us that we must cut down our fellow kin. But, it is our mission, and we must follow it,” Hanzo said with a pained look on his face. Genji sat quietly. 

 

“Hanzo, I doubt they're going to care how you two feel…” you said. “We were hired to kill them...they'll want us dead just as much as Hikari wants them dead.”

 

Hanzo nodded, “I know this, and…” He looked to Genji, “We have resolved this already.” 

 

“I see...are you two sure you're ready for tomorrow?” you asked.

 

Both brothers simply nodded, as Genji returned his blade to its sheath. “I need some air,” Genji said as he stood up and left the room.

 

You frowned after him. “Are you going as well?” 

 

“No, my breath of fresh air is next to me,” Hanzo said as he laid down next to you. 

 

You smiled, blushing lightly before leaning over and kissing him. “Such a way with words…” 

 

“Of course, Hime,” Hanzo smiled as he held you in his arms, and the two of you drifted off to sleep, unaware of the morning to come.

 

\--

 

You were the first to wake, feeling warm arms around you and blinking a few times before looking over and seeing Hanzo still asleep. You smiled before you realized someone was missing. You looked around for Genji before noting his side of the bed was cold. Had he been gone all night? You slipped your way from Hanzo’s arms, not bothering to change as you walked out of the room into the cold air of the winter. “Genji?” you called softly realizing it was still early in the morning.

 

You made your way through the compound, feet numb against the cold wooden planks as you found yourself in one of the courtyards. The grass was coated in a thin layer of frost as you stepped out feeling the cold, icy frost against your bare skin, but you didn't pay it any mind. You were focused on the person across the courtyard from you. His metallic body covered in splatters of blood, in his hand was his katana still unsheathed dripping blood on to the white frost covering the grass. Your mouth dropped open as you tried to form words, but it took a few moments. “G-Genji…?” you managed to choke out once you were only a few feet from him.

 

Genji slowly turned to you, his face mask in his other hand. He looked to you, his eyes sunken and full of sadness, “It...is done.” He barely said it all before he fell to his knees, his eyes still looking into yours as tears started streaming down his cheeks, his face still emotionless.

 

“Genji…” you whispered moving forward and dropping to your knees as you pulled him into a hug. You ignored the blood staining your clothes, holding him...anchoring him to you.

 

“Do not hate me…” he whispered into your chest, his eyes closed and the tears dripping onto your clothes. “Please…”

 

“I could never hate you Genji,”  you whispered as you tried to comfort him. “But why carry such a burden alone?”

 

He pulled away and looked to you, “I could not bear to allow Hanzo or yourself to do such a deed...so...I did it alone.”

 

“But Genji...you're suffering…”

 

“It is better for myself to suffer, than to see the two people I love suffer…” Genji said as he lowered his head.

 

You knew there wasn't anything you could say to change how he felt. So, you went quiet and held him, comforting him for a little longer before pulling away and getting to your feet. “Come...we...we need to clean you up.”

 

Genji slowly stood up and nodded, allowing you to lead him by his hand. You led him down the spiraling hallways to one of the barracks, grabbing some supplies before turning on the hot water. You looked to him. “Get inside, I'll help you,” you said. Genji simply nodded before taking off the rest of the cybernetic covering he could remove. His hair fell out, the long black hair you had once loved to play with. His face and chest uncovered, allowing you to see all of the scars from the fight between brothers from years before. He stepped into the shower, putting his back against the wall and standing silent, no emotion shown. The only blood on his skin was on his face, you imagine he must have took it off when he...cut down the elders.

 

You stripped off your nightgown and underwear before stepping into the shower with him, shutting the curtain. You grabbed the soap and slowly began to clean him, being careful as you washed at the skin on his face. Genji grabbed your wrist softly, “Why...does it hurt so much...I thought…I thought I would feel free after killing the elders, but...it just caused so much more pain…” 

 

“Because no matter what they did before, Genji...they were your kin,” you said gently looking up into his amber eyes. 

“They wanted me dead…” Genji said as he slowly squeezed your wrist harder, his eyes starting to glow softly.

 

“I...I know, Genji,” you said at loss for words and a little scared, but you didn't react. 

 

Genji sighed and closed his eyes before letting go of your wrist. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor, knees to his chest, “I...I am glad to have you in my life...don’t leave me…”

 

You knelt down and reached out, caressing his cheek with a hand. “I'm not going anywhere...I promise.” 

 

Genji looked up to you, “Thank you…” 

 

\--

 

You weren't surprised to find Hanzo awake when you two came back to the room. You'd been gone quite a while, long enough for morning to be in full swing. “Hanzo,” you said as you walked in first. 

 

“Is everything alr-” Hanzo was saying but he cut off as soon as he saw Genji walk in, everything covered in his cybernetics but his head. His chest still had blood splatter along it, and his blade in his hand with dried blood along the edge. “Genji...you…”

 

Genji looked away from Hanzo to avoid his gaze, “It is done…”

 

Hanzo didn’t say a word as he stood up and walked to his brother. He took the blade and put it on the table next to them, then wrapped his arms around Genji. “It’s okay, brother...it’s okay…” he whispered in Genji’s ear, making him start to cry again, sobbing into Hanzo’s yukata. 

 

“I...I will go inform Hikari…” you said and  without waiting for a response you left.

 

You found her in the same courtyard you'd been in before, standing in the spot Genji had been in. “Hikari-"

 

“You know...those Shimada brothers of yours really are something,” interrupted Hikari. “To think that one of them would choose to carry such a burden alone...it’s a shame that he is too soft to carry such a burden.” 

 

“Excuse me?” you asked.

 

She turned to stare at you through narrowed eyes. “I've killed my kin many times before, (y/n). You Shimada and Kimura are far too soft. As a yakuza, even a  _ former _ yakuza...one should be able to do such tasks without feeling such emotions like regret or pain. It is how we survive.”

 

“You're wrong-"

 

“Am I?” She interrupted. “May I remind you of things you were forced to do as a child (y/n)? How you had to kill to survive amongst your family? Or have you not told them yet?”

 

“That part of my life is behind me, Hikari. I am not the same as I was back then.”

 

“Oh, but you were like me once, and you could be again.”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“I know more than you think, (y/n). All I can say is...watch your back. Now...I expect you three to be gone by tonight. Your presence is no longer needed and next time put some proper clothes on.”

 

You stared at her for a few seconds before whirling around and leaving the woman to herself. As you headed back to the room, notifying Winston to send a plane to pick you three up as you wondered how you'd pick up the shattered pieces of Genji and try to put him together again. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Sorry for the lack of posts. I was on vacation and took a break! Regular schedule is returning next Monday though :) Enjoy!
> 
> Also, Part 4 is being written now and changes have been made to better the series and touch on things properly.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emmy/Emi

The arrival back was a hectic one, Zenyatta and Angela waiting for Genji upon his arrival and leading him away. Jack was waiting as well, handing you and Hanzo tablets. “Next mission,” was all he said before walking after Angela and Zenyatta probably to go talk to Genji.

 

You sighed, “Already another? I really don't want to go…not with how Genji is right now.”

 

Hanzo sighed, “I understand, I don’t either...what is this one for, Hime?” 

 

“Seems like a party in Venice, Italy...a sort of masquerade it seems…” you said looking it over. “Seems were going with Ghost, Ana, and Jesse again. We have a debriefing shortly and need to be ready within two days. The masquerade is in a week.”

 

“Alright, at least it sounds...elegant,” Hanzo sighed.

 

You nodded reading over it more. “Looks like we won't be on the floor together. It'll be me, Jesse and Ana on the floor mingling. You will be on the second floor as a look out and Ghost will be...being Ghost so to say…”

 

“That sounds about right, yeah…” Hanzo said, chuckling.

 

It was nice to hear that again considering what happened back in Hanamura. “Come on...we should get ready. I'll need to find a mask to match the dress you bought me after the meeting, and we need to find you a suit and mask too.”

 

“We can make a trip back to Hanamura for that, if you would like. But...I think...I want to stay away from there for awhile, Hime…” Hanzo said as he looked down uneasily. 

 

“I understand, don't worry, Jesse can take you suit shopping here and we can find a mask around here for both of us,” you assured. 

 

“I shall go find him after we eat, then. I must say I am starving…” Hanzo said looking back at you again.

 

“I'll...I'll pass, I have some things I need to do.”

 

“I understand, I will be in the cafeteria,” Hanzo said as he walked up to you and kissed you, before turning away and walking down the hallway. 

 

You watched him go, before heading through the halls towards your room. Your mind was spinning lost in the past and the present as you recalled Hikari’s words.

 

_ “Or have you not told them yet?” _

 

She was right, you  _ hadn't _ told them yet. You'd told them you weren't keeping secrets, but these events had made things come to light regarding all three of yours roots regarding the yakuza that it made things more difficult. It was clear to you that Genji would have never made it in that kind of world. He had too many emotions, too much kindness in his heart. Hanzo meanwhile you could see living such a life, but...It would've affected him. He would've kept it to himself though and felt guilt for years.

 

As for you, you'd changed from what you'd  been as a young child and attempted to be raised as. You sighed as you wondered over telling them or not. Perhaps you should. But the more you thought about it, the more you decided against it. As you entered your room and grabbed your bow and arrows, heading to the practice range, you didn't realize how much keeping it a secret could affect you in the long run. 

 

\--

 

Genji sat silently in Zenyatta’s room with him after his check up with Angela. No one had said much, though Angela tried making small talk. Genji however said nothing in return, and Zenyatta simply floated there. “What happened on the mission, Genji?” Zenyatta finally asked.

 

Genji hesitated before letting out a long sigh, “I wiped out the Shimada clan inside the compound, just as the mission required.”

 

“Why did you take the burden alone?” Zenyatta asked.

 

“Because...I…” Genji started but looked away, “I couldn’t allow (y/n) or my brother to take that burden. I knew they would regret it for the rest of their lives…” 

 

“And what about you, young pupil? Will you regret it?”

 

“Never!” Genji shouted as he stood up, a growl in his throat.

 

“Why do you lie to not just me, but yourself?” Zenyatta asked calmly.

 

Genji recoiled and hesitated, “I...I’m not lying...I had always wanted to take my revenge on the elders…”

 

“Do you still feel the hate and anger, Genji? Or did you realize it was not what you expected when you killed them?”

 

Genji went silent, turning away from his master, “I…”

 

Zenyatta put a hand on Genji’s shoulder, “It’s okay, Genji. You took the burden alone so that the ones you love could live with their heads held high. But, you may still hold your head high, for you did a noble thing. Do not let the mission hold you back. You are only bound by the past if you continue to live it.”

 

Genji nodded and looked to Zenyatta, “Thank you, master...you always know how to help.”

 

“I did nothing, Genji, you are helping yourself. I did not give you any of the answers, you found them yourself,” Zenyatta said as he bowed to Genji.

 

\--

 

Genji was sitting at a table in the cafeteria when you arrived with Hanzo. He had his face mask off and he seemed a bit happier, being able to eat a bit at least. He looked up and spotted you two, “Oh, hey guys, I saved a table.”

 

“How thoughtful,” you teased walking over and kissing him as you set down your tray of food and took a seat.

 

“How do you two feel?” Genji asked between bites of his sushi.

 

“Better,” you said picking up your apple and taking a bite as Hanzo sat on the other side of you. “Yourself?”

 

Genji hesitated but smiled softly, “A lot better...thank you for being there for me, both of you.”

 

“It’s nothing,” you said.

 

“So, Genji...we have already been given another mission,” Hanzo said looking down at his plate.

 

“Huh? That’s odd,” Genji said as he checked his communicator. “I didn’t get any notification…”

 

“That’s because...you’re not on the mission,” Hanzo said carefully as he looked to Genji.

 

“Wait, what? What do you mean? Why am I being left out?” Genji asked as he stood up. “I have to talk to the Commander,” he said as he started to get away from the table.

 

You caught his hand. “Genji...don’t you think it’d be better to have a little...you know...break?”

 

Genji looked down at you. “Why would I need a break...I’m fine,” he said as he squeezed your hand.

 

You looked to Hanzo, a little bit of doubt in your eyes at that. “After what happened, it might be best for you to...have a break, brother,” Hanzo said as he turned to Genji.

 

“I said I am fine,” Genji snapped back, tightening his grip on your hand without realizing.

 

You winced, but said nothing about it. “Genji...I think it’s better to take a rest...I understand you’re fine, but…”

 

Genji sighed and pulled his hand away before pinching the bridge of his nose, “I said...I’m fine...why do you both not believe me?”

 

“Genji...we do believe you…” you protested.

 

Hanzo grabbed Genji’s hand, “Do not worry, I will keep Hime safe. It is time for you to rest until the next time, so you may protect her the best you can.”

 

Genji looked to Hanzo and gave a slight smile, even if it was fake. “Very well...thank you, brother. I trust you.”

 

You tried not to frown as you saw through the fakeness of his smile, and instead said, “Do not worry, Genji. We have a few days still before we need to leave, and we need to buy some masks and a suit for Hanzo. It’s a masquerade. We need to fit the part so...would you like to come with us and help buy the stuff?”

 

“I appreciate the offer, but...I must attend to other things,” Genji said. He kissed your forehead softly and walked out of the cafeteria, his hands balled into fists. You thought of going after him, but Hanzo put his hand on your arm and just shook his head.

 

You sighed in defeat. “I wish he wouldn’t be so upset over it. He will have plenty of other opportunities to be on missions with us…”

 

“I think he just...feels like he is being treated like a child. Do not worry, he will be fine,” Hanzo said as he returned to his sushi. But you still had this...uneasy feeling about the mission.

 

\--

 

You smiled, stepping out of the dressing room with the kimono on that Hanzo had given you, and your hair done up in a bun with the hairpin. “Well how does it look?” you asked. You’d brought along the items to better figure out the mask you’d end up wearing and stood in front of Hanzo and Jesse waiting for a response.

 

“It looks beautiful, Hime. It really suits you,” Hanzo said smiling to you.

 

“Well damn, I didn’t know I died and went to heaven, but how else would I see an angel?” Jesse said grinning.

 

You blushed lightly. “Th-Thank you,” you said. “Now I just need shoes and a mask...do you think my silver zoris will work with the kimono?”

 

“Hai,” Hanzo answered.

 

“It’s too bad we gotta cover that pretty face, but yep it should work,” Jesse said.

 

“McCree, do you know how to keep it to yourself at times?” Hanzo asked looking to him.

 

“I do, but then I can’t grace y’all with my charm then,” Jesse said winking to Hanzo. Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

 

You sighed trying to ignore what you’d heard and went to a wall of masks in the shop. You overlooked all of them, some more cultural than others. You noticed a few japanese masks at the very end that were obviously not entirely traditional, but they were good imitations. “What about this one?” you asked picking up a kitsune mask.

 

Hanzo stood up and looked over it, “It would match mine well, even if it’s just some...cheap knock off.”

 

Jesse chimed in, “Aw, I thought you and I were gonna match, Hanzo!”

 

Hanzo glared back at Jesse, “Like I said earlier, stop talking.”

 

Jesse covered his heart and fell to the ground, holding a hand out to Hanzo, “The love of my life...betraying me...such a cruel fate.”

 

“McCree…” you warned growing annoyed. “You’re making a scene, knock it off. Besides...you’re matching with Captain Amari remember?”

 

Jesse got up and dusted off his shoulder, “Yeah I know, we’re goin’ as dogs, cute little bastards.”

 

You rolled your eyes. “Must you call them bastards? They’re  _ dogs _ and  _ puppies _ . Not bastards.”

 

Jesse bowed curtly, “Whatever ya say, my lady.”

 

You sighed. “Baka…” you said. “We need to work on your behavior…maybe I should give you cigarillos as a treat when you behave...positive reinforcement works with dogs, right Hanzo?”

 

“Very true, Hime,” Hanzo answered.

 

Jesse scoffed and sat down quietly, “Fine…”

 

“Alright, now we just need your suit, Hanzo,” you said turning to Jesse. “Come on you, time to help get this one fitted and matching the right color.”

 

Jesse stood up and dragged Hanzo by the arm, “C’mon Shimada, let’s get this over with.”

 

“What? But I-” Hanzo tried saying until he disappeared with Jesse into another area of the store, leaving you to yourself.

 

About twenty minutes later, Jesse was walking over to you without Hanzo anywhere in sight. “Uhm...Jesse? What’d you do to him?”

 

“Huh? Oh, I helped him like ya asked. Come on out, Hanzo,” Jesse called out behind him.

 

Hanzo walked out shyly, looking away, “W-well? What do you think…” He was dressed in a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows and making his tattoo barely peek out from under it. On each hand he wore black fingerless gloves, and he wore a rolex on the left wrist. A royal blue tie hung around his neck and was tucked beneath the sleek black vest he wore. It had silver stitching, silver weighted buttons, and the sides of the vest was royal blue with embroidered dragons on it. He wore matching black pants that also had silver stitching and brown dress shoes. He had a shoulder pad on his right arm with silver cybernetic looking stuff coming out of it, and you noted his right arm’s undershirt was oddly black like his suit.

 

“Y-You look...amazing,” you said. “Extremely handsome too might I add.”

 

“I have an eye for fashion, believe it or not,” Jesse chuckled. “Wait here a moment, I’ll go get changed too.” Jesse walked off for twenty or so minutes and then returned. He walked in wearing a black suit with a black striped tie. He had black leather cowboy boots and silver star cufflinks. His dress shirt was a snow white that matched his pearly grin. “Well? How’s it lookin’?”

 

“Looks good, cowboy,” you said with a smile. “Still got those cowboy boots I see.”

 

“I gotta have them, they’re apart of my identity, ya know,” Jesse said.

 

“I thought that was the hat and serape.”

 

“I have more to my identity than just that, excuse ya. Plus, it wouldn’t go with my outfit. I did, however, get somethin’ to replace the hat,” Jesse said as he pulled a top hat from behind him in one hand.

 

You looked at Hanzo before looking back to him and nearly facepalmed. “Go without it...you’ll look ridiculous...especially with the mask added on.”

 

“Ya know what, I’ll buy my own cigarillo’s,” Jesse said as he pouted. “I don’t need this. Good day, sir and ma’am,” Jesse put the hat on and turned away.

 

You laughed before noticing Hanzo’s face. “What’s got you in such a good mood~?”

 

Hanzo snapped out of sitting there smiling, and he sat up clearing his throat, “N-nothing, I am fine.”

 

“Whatever you say, handsome,” you said kissing him before going to get out of your clothes.


	32. Chapter 32

**Note: Signora means lady/madame.**

 

“I wish I could go with you...make sure you were safe…” Genji said as he looked down to his hands.

 

“I do too, Genji,” you said reaching up and caressing his cheek. “But you need to stay here incase Jack needs you. Besides...who will entertain Soba then?”

 

Genji sighed, “That little shit can entertain himself by giving me stress, you know.”

 

You giggled and gave him a quick kiss. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it. So don’t worry.”

 

“Alright, alright…” Genji said as he kissed you back and gave a slight smile for reassurance. 

 

“I love you, I’ll see you soon. I promise,” you said with a smile.

 

“I love you as well, (y/n).” Genji seemed happier with your promise.

 

You gave him another kiss before you heard McCree calling for you. “I have to go, see you in a week!”

 

You waved to him before running to join the others on the plane. You climbed into the hanger, looking back to see Genji waving to you. A hand on your shoulder made you look up to see Jesse smiling at you. “Don’t worry about him darlin’. We’ll see him again real soon.”

 

“Hai,” you said waving back to Genji as the hangar door closed, and you prepared to take off for Venice, Italy.

 

\--

 

You smiled as you finished getting your makeup on and double checked yourself in the mirror. Tonight was the night of the masquerade. You were nervous to say the least having never been to such an event, but you reminded yourself it was for the mission. It was simple, make conversation, see if you pick up anything on Talon. They were rumored to be in attendance so, it was a simple recon mission. The main goal was to learn more of this ‘boss’ Sombra was talking about and see what Talon’s next move was. You turned as someone cleared their throat in the doorway, “Are you ready, Hime?”

 

“Hai,” you said grabbing your mask and smiling. “You look handsome, my love.”

 

Hanzo started to blush before putting his mask on, “T-thank you...you look beautiful as always, Hime.”

 

You blushed too as you put on your mask and earpiece. “I wish you could join us on the floor...it is a shame you can’t.”

 

“It will be okay, I shall have an eye on you,” Hanzo chuckled as he extended his arm for you.

 

You accepted it. “Even as I flirt my way through the crowd?” you asked. “Are you sure you can keep your jealousy under control?”

 

Hanzo pulled his mask up and glared at you, “Don’t push it, Hime.”

 

You rolled your eyes as the two of you began walking. “I just want to be sure I don’t have to worry about an angry dragon firing arrows down on those I look at.”

 

“...I can’t promise anything.”

 

“Of course you can’t,” you sighed as you saw McCree and Ana waiting for you two. “Wow Ana, you look stunning!”

 

“You as well, (y/n),” said the older woman.

 

“And McCree, nice to see you dressed up,” you said before noticing the dress shoes. “Let me guess, Ana didn’t like the cowboy boots?”

 

Jesse grumbled, “I don’t wanna talk ‘bout it.”

 

You giggled before the four of you started towards the limo. “Ghost is already at the party and positioning himself on the roof. When we arrive, Hanzo will go in with myself and McCree and act as security to gain access to the second floor. Then (y/n) will enter about five minutes after the three of us alone. The minute she enters the mission is in full swing, understood?” said Ana.

 

“Yeah yeah,” Jesse said as he reached for a cigarillo, but Ana smacked his hand. “Damn it woman, yer takin’ my life away. Why don’t ya take my soul while yer at it?”

 

“Oh don’t be so dramatic,” she scoffed as Jesse opened the door and she got inside with you following suit and the other two men joining. This was going to be a long night.

 

\--

 

You gave the man at the door your invitation before entering the large ballroom. It was quite a sight with large marble columns and intricate paintings. Gold lined the edges of the walls and ceiling and a large glass roof allowed moonlight to shine down on the guests. The second floor was high above the large area of the first floor where people conversed, danced and drank away the night. You were a little overwhelmed, looking around and spotting Hanzo on the second floor above. He gave a slight nod, and you tried to relax before you made your way through the large crowd of people. As you did, a man passed by with a tray of wine. “Anything for you  _ signora _ ?”

 

“Yes, thank you very much,” you said taking a glass of red wine and moving through the crowd. 

 

You spotted Ana and McCree speaking with a group off to the side, and McCree nodded at you.  You nodded back as you spotted a man standing off to the side. He wore a gray suit with a red tie and no mask which surprised you. You made your way towards him, trying to focus on the mission as you spoke, “My good sir, why are you all alone?”

 

“Hello, madame. I was waiting for a beautiful woman to approach me, and it seems to have worked,” he said as he smiled to you.

 

“You flatter me, sir,” you said. “Tell me, what is a handsome man like you doing here without a drink and without a mask I might add?”

 

“I don’t do masks. As for no drink, I’m here on business, but why don’t we remedy that?” the man said smiling as he offered his arm.

 

“Gladly,” you answered accepting his arm and letting him lead you towards the bar. “So many wealthy men and women are here, you must be one, no?”

 

He chuckled, “I suppose you could say that...I do profit greatly from my business.”

 

“Oh you do?” you said smiling. “Please do enlighten me.”

 

He ordered a glass of whiskey neat and turned back to you, “Oh, you wouldn’t care to listen to me ramble on about it. I worry I might bore you to death.”

 

“Not at all, sir,” you said leaning on the bar top and leaning closer to him. “I really am intrigued.”

 

He got his drink and took a sip, “Well...I suppose. But, I would quite like to see the beauty beneath the mask.”

 

You feigned shyness. “I’m not sure, sir...this  _ is _ a masquerade after all...perhaps we could go somewhere more...private?”

 

He almost spat out his drink before turning to you with a look of surprise, and smiled, “Very well, I know just the place…”

 

You smiled and took his arm. “Lead the way, sir.”

 

He stood up and started walking toward an elevator, pulling you in and pushing you against a wall inside after pushing a button labeled ‘ROOF’, “I’m sure we shall get plenty of privacy there.”

 

You giggled. “I can’t wait~,” you said hoping to god you could find a way out of this before it went too far.

 

The elevator dinged and he walked out onto the roof, a breeze blowing past him as he turned to you, “So, may I see now?”

 

“Of course, but only if you keep your promise,” you reminded.

 

“Very well, very well...ever heard of Talon?” he asked smiling as he pulled you close to him, tugging your mask off.

 

“I have on the news,” you said feeling the cold breeze against your now bared skin. “Why, do you work for them?”

 

“I’m known as a chairman of the organization, I run things, so to speak,” he said as he leaned to kiss your neck only to have you pull away teasingly.

 

“So you’re a very wealthy man then? And sir, isn’t it a...bit soon for that kind of thing?” you asked knowing you had to string him along a bit more to get more information.

 

He sighed, seeming to grow a bit impatient, “Yes, I have quite a fortune because of my work. Dirty work pays well, darling.”

 

“Dirty work, you say?” you asked raising an eyebrow. “What kind of dirty work?”

 

“Now now, it’s only fair if you give me what I would like too,” he said as he slowly moved his hands down your backside.

 

You stiffened a little at his touch. “I suppose you  _ are _ right…” you said. “What’s the price this time?”

 

He smiled as he grabbed your ass, “That’s plenty. You heard of that omnic that was killed in London? I ordered the hit, as well as helping the dreaded ‘Doomfist’ escape prison.”

 

“‘Doomfist’ you say?” you asked, slightly annoyed at his grabbing and trying not to strangle him as he touched you. “Is he your boss?”

 

“Maybe, maybe not. Depends on what I get to see,” he said as he started pulling your kimono open at the chest. You clenched your fists but ignored it. “I wouldn’t call him my ‘boss’, but more of a...business partner. He wants to retrieve his prized gauntlet from some museum.”

 

You hear Hanzo growl into the earpiece, “Hime…” but you ignored it for now.

 

“I see,” you said trying to ignore the cold. “So...what current hits or other business are you planning then, sir?”

 

He grinned as he pulled your kimono open to reveal your bra, “One of our doctors is trying to get her hands on some woman, (y/n) Kimura, but we can’t find her. Then there’s some guy we want to recruit named Hanzo Shimada, and I am pretty sure we almost have the location of the base they’re at.”

 

“I see…” you said a little more than uncomfortable with the situation and the idea that you were basically in enemy hands. “And why are they of such importance? Surely you have other interests?”

 

“I just wish to see a bigger profit, and I was promised finding those two would do so. Other than that, there’s nothing I care for more than money and...what we’re about to do,” he said grinning.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t think that’ll be possible, sir,” you apologized as you frowned and covered your mouth. “I honestly feel quite ill...I apologize. Maybe some other time?”

 

He sighed, “You’re quite the tease. I suggest you get out of my sight before I change my mind, woman.”

 

You quickly fixed your clothes and nodded before returning to the elevator. As it closed you heard him speak again, “Akande, what a surprise to see you here…” You cursed softly, putting on your clothes again and feeling humiliated as well as violated. You couldn’t believe you had to let that man touch you in order to get information like that. You made a mental note to remember the name the man had said as the elevator door opened to the second floor, and you found a  _ very _ pissed off Hanzo standing there.

 

He said nothing as he grabbed you by the hand, lead you to a room and dragged you in, locking the door behind. “Well?”

 

“What do you want me to say?” you asked him, hugging yourself. “It’s not like I had much of a choice. We needed that information…”

 

Hanzo was about to say something, but sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He instead hugged you, “I know...you did a great job, Hime…”

 

“I hated it just as much as you did…” you said quietly. “But we at least know three of the things they’re after now…”

 

“Yes, and now we can plan ahead for it…” Hanzo said until he heard a scream, looking toward the window and seeing a man fall past it. “I think it’s time we leave, Hime.”

 

“Hai, we need to find Ana and McCree,” you said. “Split up and meet at the meeting point so it isn’t suspicious, alright?”

 

“Very well, be safe,” Hanzo said before giving you a kiss and walking out of the room, disappearing.

 

You waited a bit before leaving...and that was when the lights went out, and you heard screaming before you were hit in the back of the head and everything went dark.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> This was uploaded early because I will be unable to upload tomorrow as I am going to be leaving for college this Wednesday and need to pack. That being said, there will be no updates to this series for a week or two depending how long it takes for me to get settled in and if I have time. I hope you're all enjoying the series and see you in a week or two!
> 
> -Emi/Emmy out

Hanzo leaned against the back wall of the elevator, waiting for it to reach the ground floor. Suddenly, the lights shut off and the elevator creaked to a halt. Hanzo sighed and tried pressing on one of the buttons before cursing, “Blasted machine…” He decided after a few moments to go out the old fashioned way, through the roof of the elevator. He jumped up and pushed the small door open, climbing his way onto the top. He started climbing the emergency ladder to the side and reached the floor he had just been on.

 

He pulled the doors open with a bit of effort and sprinted down the hallway to the room he last saw you in. He swung the door open. “Hime?” he called out. There was no reply as he walked into the room, his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. He opened the blinds so there was a bit of light from the moon, as he looked around. You were nowhere to be seen, and it filled him with worry. He took a minute to calm down and took a few deep breaths, thinking you probably took the stairs. He ran out of the room and went to the stairwell, using them to get down to the bottom floor where he would meet up with Ana and Jesse.

 

He arrived to find the two of them standing outside the stairwell. “We gotta get movin’,” Jesse said as he turned toward the exit after Hanzo arrived.

 

“Hai, but...where is (y/n)?” Hanzo asked, looking around not seeing you.

 

“She must be using a different exit,” Ana said as she followed Jesse. Hanzo nodded and followed, even though there was a thought in the back of his mind that you were in trouble.

 

\--

 

Hanzo paced around the room in front of the door, “Where the hell is she…”

 

“Maybe she noticed somethin’ ‘n had to check it out before comin’ back,” Jesse said, trying to calm the Shimada.

 

“...What if she was captured? We were in enemy territory,” Hanzo asked, turning to Jesse and Ana.

 

“I’m sure she is fine,” said Ana. “(Y/n) is a big girl. She can take care of herself. If she doesn’t show up in an hour, we will contact Jack and see what to do. Have you tried contacting her over the comms?”

 

“Hai, but...no response, just silence…” Hanzo said, looking down at his hands.

 

“Perhaps she is not in a place where she can keep it on?”

 

“That makes no sense, (y/n) wouldn’t put herself in harm's way like that…”

 

“She may not have the choice if she is in trouble,” said Ana. “If they find the earpiece, she could be in worse trouble than before. She may have turned it off and hid it, or the signal is being jammed depending where she is.”

 

“...I...I don’t think I can wait much longer,” Hanzo said as he turned to the door.

 

“We cannot go out and be hasty, Hanzo. If it will put you at ease I can contact Jack now.”

 

“Just have a seat, Hanzo, it will work out,” Jesse said as he pointed to the chair.

 

Hanzo nodded and sat in the chair. An hour passed and you still had not returned, causing Hanzo to grow more weary. Ana had been in discussion with Jack and sighed as she came out of her room. “Both of you come here,” she said.

 

Hanzo stood up and rushed to Ana, “What did he say?” Jesse slowly walked over, seeming concerned as well.

 

“We’re pulling out,” she said. “He thinks it has gotten too dangerous here for us and wants us to leave at once. He sent a plane for us.”

 

“Excuse me..?” Hanzo asked, his voice growing agitated.

 

Jesse put his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay, she’ll be fi-” Jesse tried saying as Hanzo turned his head to him, his eyes glowing a bright blue.

 

“We will find her. Now,” Hanzo said as he turned to the door.

 

Ana took a deep breath. “Sorry, Hanzo.” And she hit him with a sleep dart in the neck.

 

Hanzo turned, staggering slightly and mumbled, “What...did you…” Everything faded to black afterwards.

 

\--

 

Hanzo awoke on base in the hangar, looking around with groggy eyes and confusion. “Where...am I…”

 

Jesse sighed and stood up after sitting next to Hanzo, “We’re at base.”

 

Hanzo turned to him and jumped to his feet, “What? Where is Hime?”

 

Jesse turned away, “We had to leave…”

 

Hanzo fell to his knees. You were gone. Ana sighed joining the two as the cargo door opened. “I am sorry, Hanzo. Orders were orders…” she said. “Besides...I think you should be focusing on someone else…” She nodded to a certain someone who was waiting in the same spot they’d left him in.

 

Genji looked around before approaching Hanzo, “Brother, where is (y/n)?”

 

Hanzo just looked up to Genji with a dreadful look on his face, feeling lost, “I...I...I don’t…”

 

Genji slowly came to the realization before grabbing Hanzo’s shoulders and shook him, “Where is she?!”

 

Hanzo looked down and away, tears falling down his cheeks onto the ground, “She’s gone…Hime has been taken.”

 

Genji took a step back, recoiling as he took it all in. He looked to Ana, then Jesse, but they only looked away. Genji felt something boiling inside of him, something he hadn’t felt in a very long time. He felt  _ rage _ . He looked to his brother, “You...promised…”

 

Hanzo looked up to Genji, “I know...I...I failed.”

 

Genji slowly grabbed the handle of his blade until he heard the click of a revolver, looking over to Jesse who had Peacekeeper cocked and against Genji’s head, “Cool your head before I blow it off.”

 

Genji turned away and walked out of the hangar, his hands balled into fists. Hanzo slumped backwards, “It’s my fault...I promised I would protect her…”

 

Jesse sighed and uncocked Peacekeeper, putting his gun in the holster, “Nah, it ain’t your fault. It’s not somethin’ we saw comin’, Hanzo...there’s no need to blame yourself.” But Jesse’s words fell on deaf ears.

 

Ana sighed after finding a notification on her tablet when they’d returned. “Well...if it helps, I have good an bad news regarding (y/n).”

 

Hanzo looked up, “What?”

 

“We found her,” said Ana. “But...you won’t like where or how we found her...Jesse can you go get Genji. He should be present, Hanzo come with me.”

 

\--

 

And that’s how they ended up in the meeting room crowded around the table with Jack and Angela present. Jack looked tired with his visor off, eyes sunken in and looking like he hadn’t got much sleep. “So...what is going on, Jack?” asked Ana. 

 

“You’re not going to like it,” said Jack before clicking a few buttons and a photo pulled up of (y/n) laying in a hospital bed with bandages around her forehead. “This was sent to us anonymously an hour before you landed back here in Gibraltar. The location was coded and had several firewalls that Winston and Athena have been struggling to bypass. Unfortunately, with Sombra in their midst it is next to impossible to decode and if we make one wrong move the whole thing could be corrupted and possibly backfire on our system.”

 

Genji sat silently in a corner, staring at the screen with his mask on. Hanzo feared what hid beneath it, so he said nothing as he turned to Jack, “Do we have any leads?”

 

“None other zan she vas last in Venice vith the team,” said Angela. “Other zan zat, nothing…”

 

“Anything that could’ve been useful that you three heard during the party?” asked Jack.

 

“...The only information that we were able to gather was that Talon plans on taking back Doomfist’s gauntlet and capture Hanzo and (y/n). It seems they already completed one of their objectives…” Ana said as she looked down.

 

“Then all we can do now is try to see if Winston can chase down any leads in regards to her location. Till then we need to wait to see if they make a move or send anything else,” said Jack. Genji stood up and walked out of the room, everyone knew it was best to leave him be. 

 

Ana sighed. “Let’s hope we hear from them again soon...and may she stay in one piece.”

 

Angela nodded her head, a worried expression on her face.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I am...somewhat back I guess. So I have a few updates. For starters, this series in particular will be have a major break after the last chapter (chapter 39) is uploaded. I have been losing interest in this particular series with all the issues that are going on with it and having to delete and rewrite the next part 2 times now. It was literally over 20+ chapter combined from both times I redid the next part and over 200 to 300 pages down the drain. So, this series has essentially drained me. Now you may be asking, what does this mean in terms of content?
> 
> Well...after part 39 is posted, I will be posting a whole preview snippet for both the part after this called Deadly Secrets which will be the final part of this 4 part series AND a preview for my next big project coming out that is a Genji/Reader/McCree series. Now in terms of uploads once this series is done...things will be slow. I have started college again, and I already am being weighed down by a lot of work from my classes. So, I don't have as much time to write. Also, I have a boyfriend now who I like spending my free time with, and I'd like to play Overwatch and see my friends too. So...if I were to do as much writing as I did last year...I won't be getting much sleep. 
> 
> Now...luckily I still have 1 active Co-author who is helping me. I had 3, but 1 has been inactive and not responding to messages, and the other had some personal things come up and cannot help me moving forward. So, I am down to myself and 1 other person. Now...I will admit, I've been taking a break from Part 4 to write the new work that I want to do, and I have been busy trying to prepare for my portfolio to get into the Animation portion of the school I go to. So, I apologize in advance. I hope you all understand that content will be slow from here on out. With this being chapter 34, there will be 5 more weeks of solid updates for this series before things slow down. Thank you for standing by this series and continuing to give it a chance. I hope I can redeem it with part 4 and fix all the mistakes I made between parts 2 and 3. I apologize and thank you again.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emmy/Emi

You woke up feeling like your head was being hit with a baseball bat. You groaned, lifting your head and trying to move as you realized you were sitting in a chair.  You tried to move, but you found yourself unable. Your hands were tied behind your back with rope and your feet were bound together as well. Your eyes widened in surprise before you remembered what had happened at the end of the masquerade. You struggled to move before a  _ very _ familiar voice spoke, “Ah Miss. Kimura...it is a pleasure to see you again. It’s been too long…”

 

“Moira…” you hissed at her, looking to see the woman. She’d changed, hair still slicked back, but slightly longer and a silver mask over her left eye. She wore a black and purple outfit, and she looked a bit older than last time. 

 

“You know...you’ve been quite the hard catch,” she said walking closer to you. “To think all we had to do was attend a masquerade and have you get close to Vialli...we could’ve caught you much quicker.”

 

“What do you want?” you asked.

 

“Simple, your services.”

 

“What?” you asked in confusion and she picked up a vial, holding it before you.

 

“You must remember Reika, yes?” said Moira. “She was nice enough to aid me in my plans. Now...all I need is your services. If you pay me in full, I will return your powers to you, and I will allow you to return to your precious Shimadas.”

 

You stared at the vial that dangled in front of you, meer inches from your face. Slowly your eyes dragged up to her face. “Why should I trust you?”

 

“Because if you don’t say yes, I will allow my boss to do as he pleases to your little Shimadas, and I will make you suffer. Perhaps I could see how my research could...benefit you…”

 

You swallowed hard. “What kind of services would you require of me?”

 

“Oh you’ll see…all you have to do is say yes.”

 

You closed your eyes before opening them. 

 

“I…”

 

\--

 

Genji was in the training room, slashing at training bot after training bot until all that was left was a pile of scraps. His blade never stopped swinging, always in motion like a green blur. He didn’t notice nor care that Jesse walked in and leaned against a wall. “Genji, about (y/n)...we’ll find her, alright?” Jesse said, but no response came from the Shimada. After there were no more training bots to decimate, Genji moved onto a large wooden pole meant for martial arts.

 

His blade slashed through the pole, clean cuts from the top straight to the bottom. “Genji, are ya alright? You’ve been in here for a full day now…” Jesse asked, but again no answer came from the ninja. He sighed and turned to leave, spotting Ghost standing silently in the doorway, staring at Genji. Jesse nodded and walked past him, leaving the two alone in the room. “Genji,” he said walking inside with crossed arms as he watch him. Genji stopped for a moment, but continued slashing at another large wooden pole.

 

Ghost sighed. “I swear...Genji, are you going to pay attention?” he said in annoyance. “Because if you aren’t, then I can take this to Hanzo.”

 

Genji stopped and turned slowly to Ghost, his visor glowing a very bright green instead of its usual dim color. “What do you want?” Genji growled.

 

“I have some information you might find useful,” he said offering his tablet to him.

 

Genji sheathed his blade, walked up and took the tablet, examining it. He nearly dropped it after reading what it said. “Is this…”

 

“Yes, it’s coordinates to the last known location of the photo that was sent. From a Talon base in Athens, Greece,” he said. “I wanted to notify you first since you seemed the most upset over what happened. I was going to notify your brother and Jesse as well. I was setting up for a plane to fly us out there late tonight. It’ll take some time to arrive, but when we touch down we’re going right in.” Genji didn’t reply, he handed the tablet back slowly and walked out of the training area. He headed to his room and closed the door, not a single sound coming from inside. Ghost sighed before heading out to go to Hanzo’s room.

 

\--

 

The plane ride was pretty tense, the four of them sitting there with McCree napping, Hanzo meditating, Genji being...Genji, and Ghost on his tablet. He sat beside Genji, working on some things before cursing and nearly throwing the damn thing across the room. “Fuck…” he said. “I’m so close to her…”

 

“Whom do you speak of, Ghost?” Hanzo asked, his eyes still shut.

 

“Jennifer,” he said. “I tracked her to the same location we found (y/n) and it ran cold again.”

 

“I see. Perhaps she is still there, or even with Hime,” Hanzo replied.

 

“I wouldn’t doubt it if Moira is involved,” he replied. “She likes to keep her... _ subjects _ close…” Hanzo looked to Genji who seemed to grow more and more agitated as he listened.

 

“We shall see…” Hanzo said before returning to meditation, unable to stop thinking about the anger building inside his brother.

 

\--

 

They arrived in Athens early the next day, dawn barely beginning. Ghost looked to the other three, waving for them to follow him. “We had to touch down a little ways away in order to not be seen,” he apologized. “It won’t be too much of a walk.”

 

“It’s alright, let’s just hurry it up,” Jesse said as he followed close behind. Hanzo nodded, but Genji remained silent as he started picking up speed toward the Talon base.

 

It took a short time to arrive, the four pausing on a hilltop overlooking the base. “That’s it,” said Ghost. “That’s the last known location of the photo and where Jennifer last was.”

 

“Alright, Hanzo and I will take the left, Gen-” Jesse was starting to say as he turned to look at Genji, unable to find him. “Wha...god dammit.” He looked up to see Genji rushing towards the base, his hand on the handle of his blade.

 

“Motherfucker…” said Ghost grabbing his glock. “So much for a plan, let’s go.”

 

Hanzo sighed and nodded, looking to Jesse who sat down and started lighting a cigarillo, “I dunno ‘bout you fellas, but I think it’d be best to not get in his way.”

 

“I suppose you’re right, but I want to see if Jennifer is in there, and I’m sure Hanzo wants to know if (y/n) is in there regardless if Genji is killing everyone.”

 

“Well, I advise ya to just kinda...trail behind him, then. He won’t hurt someone innocent like (y/n) or Jennifer, don’t worry ‘bout that Ghosty,” Jesse said taking a puff of his cigarillo. He stood up and started casually walking down toward the base, already hearing screams from the Talon base. “Told ya so.” Ghost sighed, trailing behind with Hanzo at his side.

 

\--

 

Genji had blood splattered across his chest and arms, his katana drenched in the thick crimson that spilled from the Talon agents’ bodies. He cut down everyone in his sight, it didn’t matter if they were an agent or a scientist. After killing at least fifty agents, he reached one last room. He kicked the door open, but it was empty. All that sat there was a chair with a tray next to it. On the tray was empty vials and a few syringes. Genji turned and walked past Ghost, Hanzo and Jesse as they stepped out of the way for him. They peered into the room and Jesse looked to the tray, “Someone’s been getting used like a guinea pig, by the looks of it.”

 

Ghost cursed, punching the wall. “Which means we were too late...I wouldn’t doubt this is Moira’s work…”

 

Hanzo slammed his fist against the door, “What do we do now?!”

 

“We go back to base, and we wait. I will keep tracking them, we will catch up with her at some po-” he cut off as his tablet dinged, and he pulled it out, opening up the notification. He was quiet for a few moments. “You...you guys aren’t going to like this…”

 

Genji walked back into the room, cleaning his blade with the shirt of a dead Talon agent. “What is it?” he asked.

 

He looked to Genji and waved him over, before pointing to the first picture. It was (y/n) again in a hospital gown with a bloodied nose and needle marks along her neck and shoulders. It was captioned,  _ ‘Seems you were too late the first time...let’s see how long we can play this little game of cat and mouse, shall we?’ _ There was another photo attached, and he opened it to reveal a girl with dirty, matted blonde hair that was becoming borderline brown. Her skin was pale and bruised and she was lying naked in a hospital bed.

  
Genji turned to the wall and roared, slashing his katana at it and creating a giant, deep gash. He walked out of the room, sheathing the katana. Hanzo followed behind, his head hung low and quiet. Jesse threw his cigarillo to the ground and picked up his communicator. Someone picked up from the base and all he said was, “Bring Winston and the tech team out here. There are computers to check.” Ghost stood there, his eyes blank as he stared at the second picture. He was quiet as he forwarded the message to Jack before deleting it and smashing his tablet on the ground. The screen shattered, and he looked to Jesse. “We’re leaving.  _ Now _ .”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heys guys,
> 
> I'm a bit late! I'm sorry :(
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emi/Emmy

Your body was shaking as Moira injected the last syringe into you. Your body wasn’t used to all these random drugs. You felt like your blood was boiling, and you wanted to claw your skin off. It was painful, every bone in your body felt like it was breaking at the same time, and your lip was bleeding from how hard you’d bitten it trying to hold in your screams. “My my...no screaming today?” said Moira. “Ah well...maybe tomorrow. I will be back to check in on you soon.”

 

With that she left, and you slumped in your bed with a decent coat of sweat on your skin. You took in deep breaths to try to even your breathing as you stared at the ceiling. God how you wished to get out of this hell. “You should just give her what she wants…” said a voice on the other side of the room, and you lifted your head.

  
“And give her the satisfaction of hearing me in pain?” you asked weakly. “No way...they’ll come for us...just hold on a bit longer, Jennifer…”

 

She laughed before cutting off to cough a little. “I’ve been waiting months, (y/n), and he still hasn’t come for me...you really think that’ll change? They move us too frequently...they’ll never find us.”

 

“Just because they’re a step behind doesn’t mean they’ll give up...they’ll keep looking. Ghost still has been and with the others...they’ll find us soon. I swear it…”

 

“Don’t give me false hope, (y/n)...they’re not coming. No matter how hard they search they’ll always be behind.”

 

You wanted to say more to try to convince Jennifer otherwise, but as you looked at her and saw the look in her eyes, you went quiet. It was obvious that nothing you could say would change her mind. She’d given up long ago and it was only a matter of time before she gave up on herself all together. You could only hope they would find you two before that happened.

 

\--

 

“We have some new intel,” Jack said as he started the briefing. “Winston and Athena have been able to crack through more of Sombra’s coding and we found another recent location (y/n) and Jennifer were recently. We aren’t sure if they’re still there, but it’s our next lead.”

 

“And what if it’s just another dead end?” Hanzo asked, his head lowered as he sat at the back of the room next to his brother.

 

Jack sighed, “Then we find more information like we did in Athens to locate our people.”

 

“Jennifer isn’t one of  _ your _ people,” Ghost spat.

 

“No, but you are, and maybe she’ll join after we get her out of Talon’s grasp,” Ana replied calmly.

 

Ghost grumbled, still clearly upset about the picture and not finding the woman he loved. Jesse chimed in, “How long till we head out, boss?”

 

“You leave in an hour. The faster you get there, the faster we can find them. Any questions?” Jack asked, turning from the projector to his team.

 

“Where are we going this time?” Genji asked, no emotion in his voice.

 

“Cairo, Egypt. Ana knows the area and has written out a map you will use when you get there. And Genji,” Jack said, turning to the Shimada, “You’re authorized to use force again. Leave one alive this time, though.” Genji nodded and stood up, walking out of the room.

 

Ghost sighed. “Good luck with that request…” muttered Ghost under his breath before heading out of the room.

 

\--

 

Cairo was surprisingly cold at night without the hot sun beating down on the sand, and McCree  was literally shivering. “It isn’t  _ that _ cold, Clint,” he said as the four of them surveyed the base below which was twice the size of the last one. “Stop shivering like a wet puppy.”

 

“F-fuck off, Ghosty…” Jesse mumbled.

 

“Stop bickering,” Hanzo spoke up. He looked over to Genji who was sitting quietly, inspecting his blade and its sharpness. “Are you ready for this, Genji?” Hanzo asked, and he only got a nod as a reply.

 

“Well...you can go in whenever,” said Ghost. “Remember to leave one alive.” As Ghost was turning around to Genji, he was already gone. He sighed, “That little shit…”

 

“W-well guess we c-can start followin’,” said Jesse with chattering teeth as he started toward the base, grumbling about how he was hoping it was warm inside.

 

Ghost rolled his eyes and started down the sand dune after the man, Hanzo in tow. Just like last time, Genji was making his way swiftly through the base, screams barely leaving Talon agents lips as they get cut down. Genji cleared room after room, blood spraying along the walls and floors. Finally, he reached one last door at the end of a long hallway. One swift movement of his blade and the door fell over in two pieces, and inside a child sat, surrounded by four agents in suits. In mere seconds the agents were on the floor dead, and Genji barely managed to stop his blade an inch away from the child’s neck. She barely flinched, pink orbs looking up at him emotionlessly. “S-Shit Genji, I almost thought ya were gonna c-cut the kids head off,” Jesse mumbled as he walked in behind. “Put yer damn s-sword away.”

 

Genji said nothing as he went to find someone’s shirt to wipe the blade clean as Ghost walked in with Hanzo in tow. He paused for a moment before speaking, “You’re the kid from the Yukon mission,” he stated. “Seems we hit the jackpot.”

 

“This is not some lottery, Ghost. This is a child, and we have no idea why she’s here,” Hanzo said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“See...that’s where you’re wrong,” said Ghost walking forward till he was standing in front of the girl, and he leaned down to be eye level with her. “This isn’t just some  _ kid _ , Hanzo. This is the girl who is one of the higher ups. She may be a kid, but she’s dangerous. Aren’t you, Raven Valarian?”

 

He didn’t get a response. Instead, a hard light pink feather shot past him and lodged itself in the wall behind him. He smirked behind his mask as just under his eye a cut began bleeding. “What’d I tell you Hanzo?” he said standing up straight as she glared at him. “The kid is dangerous.” 

 

Hanzo sighed, “Please come with us, Miss Raven.” He moved out of the way, and Raven stood up, dusting off her frilly black and pink skirt. She nodded to him, indicating for him to lead the way. He walked past the bodies that lined the hallways, stepping in pools of cold blood before they arrived to the aircraft. He ushered her on first, following behind and sitting next to her. Genji was already on the aircraft, sitting in a corner cleaning his blade thoroughly. Jesse and Ghost followed and sat down before they took off.

 

\--

 

Raven had been quiet the whole trip and was quite compliant which made Ghost wary. It seemed all too easy to get ahold of such a high ranked member of Talon, and he was on high alert as he watched her back while they walked down the hallways of the base. “I don’t like this…” he muttered to Jesse. “This seems far too easy.”

 

“Mhm,” Jesse mumbled under his hat as he kept his hand on the grip of Peacekeeper.

 

“You think she’ll talk once interrogations begin?” he asked.

 

“...Depends, I suppose. Kid is in Talon at that age,” Jesse replied.

 

“I just wonder how they got their hands on her,” said Ghost quietly. “And for how long.”

 

“Who knows, kid might have been born into it. It’s hard to imagine, but it’s possible.”

 

“Poor kid,” he muttered. “Let’s see what Jack has to say about it…”

 

When they got to the meeting room after putting Raven in her holding cell, Ana, Jack, Winston and Angela were waiting. Ghost shut the door behind them, and Jack crossed his arms. “So...what happened?” he asked.

 

“We did like ya said, killed all but one. Just uh...wasn’t expecting it to be a kid,” Jesse said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“A  _ kid _ ?” asked Angela in concern.

 

“A high ranking member of Talon, doesn’t matter if it’s a damn kid,” Ghost replied.

 

“Of course it does!” argued Angela. “She’s a  _ child _ ! She shouldn’t be involved in such activities!”

 

“Enough,” interrupted Jack. “Child or not, she’s with Talon and could be extremely useful. Ghost...I want you to interrogate her. Go easy on her, no yelling or screaming. If things don’t work that way...Genji and Hanzo, you two may take over. Get her to talk no matter what.”

 

Hanzo recoiled at the idea, but Genji nodded quietly. Hanzo was worried about his brother, about what he was doing...about what he was becoming. “Very well…” Hanzo said reluctantly.

 

“We will begin immediately. Everyone may go, Hanzo stay back for a moment please,” said Jack.

 

Hanzo sighed as he sat quietly, waiting for everyone else to leave the room, “What is it?”

 

“I entrust you to keep your brother from going overboard on this one,” said Jack. “We need her to stay alive. I understand she is a child, but we need that information. So, let us hope it doesn’t get that far...but knowing Talon…”

 

“Understood…” Hanzo said as he got up and bowed before leaving. He had an uneasy feeling about this, but tried ignoring it.

 

\--

 

Jack was silent as he stood in the observation room with Hanzo, Genji, Jesse, and Ana. Winston had work to do, and Angela knew she couldn’t watch if things got too far and opted out. Raven was sitting with her hands bound in handcuffs, and she was staring blankly ahead. The door clicked as Ghost entered and shut it behind him. “Raven Valarian,” he said as he dropped a file on the table. “You’ve quite the record for someone so young. High tier Talon member, specializes in hard light...I must ask you, how did you end up being such a high ranking member of a terrorist organization at the age of fourteen?”

 

She sat back in her chair, smirking. “Why does it matter to you,  _ old man _ ?”

 

Ghost smirked, “Old man? I’m in my thirties. What is it you do,  _ kid _ ?”

 

“None of your business,” she said. “And are you sure about that? You already have white hair, and I can see your crow’s feet from here.” Jesse stifled laughter, and Jack gave him a look of disapproval.

 

“Little shits like you gave me hair this white. And it kinda is my business,” Ghost replied, narrowing his eyes.

 

“What can’t handle the heat,  _ old man _ ?” she retorted. “I’m not telling you anything. My loyalties are with Talon. I’m not ratting them out to a bunch of misfits trying to revive an organization that died years ago.”

 

“You think I give a shit about this damn organization? They tossed me out like a sack of garbage years ago and I just want to find my woman. I’m sure you’ve heard of her. Jennifer Knight.” Ghost said growing annoyed.

 

She looked thoughtful. “Hm...I  _ may _ have heard of her…” she said. “Maybe if you describe her it could freshen my memory. We have an awful lot of prisoners or  _ test subjects _ as the Doc likes to call them...hard to tell if I have heard of her.”

 

Ghost gritted his teeth, “Blonde, pale, purple eyes, a kind of...New York accent. Ring any bells?”

 

She paused. “Ah yes... _ her _ . I remember her very well,” she said grinning. “Saw her a month ago. She was  _ begging _ me to help her get out of there, but I refused. So she asked me to put her out of her misery...it was tempting, but...Doc would’ve taken my voice away again for doing that.”

 

Ghost didn’t say anything else. He stood up and knocked on the wall before walking out of the room. Jack sighed and motioned for Hanzo and Genji to go in. They nod and walk past Ghost who had a blank look on his face, making Hanzo look away. Hanzo sat down in the chair across from Raven and Genji stood against the wall behind him. “Hello, Miss Valarian,” Hanzo greeted.

 

She smiled all too widely. “Hello Mr. Shimada, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” she said.

 

“Might I ask why you are so interested in attaining me?” Hanzo asked, his arms crossed and eyes closed.

 

“Your girlfriend has such faith in you,” she said simply. “I wanted to see who the two of you were...she has...interesting taste…”

 

Hanzo looked up, but Genji was the first to react. Genji grabbed Raven by the throat and slammed the girl against the wall. “What did you say?” Genji growled.

 

She didn’t even flinch. “I said that your girlfriend has interesting taste.”

 

Genji’s grip tightened around the sides of her throat. “Where is she being kept?” Hanzo asked calmly.

 

“I’m not telling you anything…” she wheezed.

 

Genji threw Raven across the room, letting her body hit the wall like a tennis ball, bouncing off of it onto the ground. She coughed up a bit of blood, and Hanzo stood up, turning to her, “Where is she?”

 

She started laughing as blood dripped down her forehead and over her eye. She turned her head and said, “Like I said before...I’m not telling you anything.”

 

Hanzo sighed and sat down. Genji sat next to his brother and quietly meditated. “Very well.” 

 

She stared at them in confusion before sitting up and leaning on the wall. “So...tell me. Why does she mean so much to you two? After all the shit you three went through, after the lies and secrets...why care for her so much? Especially when you two are  _ still _ lying to her?”

 

Hanzo winced, “I do not know what you speak of.”

 

“You know  _ exactly _ what I mean,” she said. 

 

Genji turned to his brother, “Brother..?”

 

“She does not know what she speaks of, ignore her Genji,” Hanzo said annoyed.

 

“Oh I do know,” said Raven staggering to her feet. “Sombra dug it up. The whole cover up...how her clan was mad that she wasn’t engaged to the actual heir and was instead given to your younger brother. How they threatened to-”

 

Hanzo stood up and slammed the chair against the wall, his tattoo and eyes glowing a bright blue, “Shut your insolent mouth!”

 

Genji stepped in front of Hanzo, “Brother! Calm down, do not let her words get to you!”

 

Hanzo was seething at this point, but he looked to his brother and slowly the light faded. “...I...I apologize, Genji…”

 

She giggled. “Pathetic,” she said. “You still lie to her, yet you  _ claim _ to care for her. How can she trust you when you hide the fact that you-”

 

“I said silence,” Hanzo shouted. Genji looked from Raven to Hanzo, confused about what she was talking about and why Hanzo was getting so upset.

 

“Brother...what is she talking about?” Genji asked, and Hanzo looked to Genji with pain in his eyes.

 

“Enough,” Jack said over an intercom. Hanzo sighed and left the room, Genji following behind. Raven turned to the one-way mirror and just laughed. “Crazy bitch…” Jack mumbled.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I forgot it was Monday yesterday ^^" SORRY!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emmy/Emi

**Aniki means ‘big brother’ in slang terms of the Yakuza (Japanese Mafia)**

 

It was late in the night when a knock sounded at Hanzo’s door. “Come in,” Hanzo replied as he sat quietly in his bed. 

 

The door opened, and Angela walked in looking distraught. Her eyes were red and puffy like she’d been crying, and she had a tablet in her hands. “I hate to be ze bearer of bad news,” she said. “But another photo has come in…”

 

Hanzo looked to Angela and jumped off the bed, grabbing the tablet from her hands. He looked down and nearly dropped it as he fell to his knees, seeing a picture of you in a hospital gown with your arms and shoulders covered in track marks from needles. Your skin bruised, and your eyes blind folded, but tears still falling down your cheeks. The words ‘ _ Too late again, Shimada… _ ’ were written on a piece of paper you were holding. “Does...Genji know yet…” 

 

“No,” she said. “I figured zat you should know first considering how he’s been acting…”

 

“I will tell him…” Hanzo said quietly, looking down at the picture. Angela nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. He could hear her finally breaking again and crying as she stumbled down the hallway. He decided the sooner the better as he got up and left his room, heading toward Genji’s room. He knocked on the door after arriving and opened it before waiting for a response.

 

“Ah, brother, what brings you here so la-” Genji was saying but cut off after seeing the dead look in Hanzo’s eyes. Hanzo lifted his hand and gave him the tablet, closing his eyes as Genji looked at it. “...They will pay…” Genji said as he stood up and brushed past Hanzo. Hanzo turned and chased after his brother as Genji sprinted down the hallway to the cells. Hanzo tackled Genji to the floor, “What are you doing?!”

 

“I will kill them! I will kill them all!” Genji shouted, trying to squirm his way from his brother.

 

“This is not the way,” Hanzo said as he pulled Genji’s face mask off. He froze at the sight. Tears were falling down Genji’s cheeks as he tried to get free. “Genji…” Hanzo said quietly.

 

Genji turned to Hanzo, “They...they are hurting her...we must get her…I can’t lose her again, aniki…”

 

Hanzo fell backwards and sat against the wall, tears slowly forming in his eyes. “We won’t lose her...we will protect her…”

 

“We have failed her...she is hurting because of us!” Genji cried out as he slammed his fist against the floor.

 

Hanzo broke. He looked down to his hands as tears fell from his eyes onto his yukata, his expression turning from one of concern, to one of anger, then to one of sorrow. He had a rush of emotions that he had been holding back, and the dam finally broke. “I...I couldn’t protect her…” Hanzo sobbed.

 

Genji looked to his brother. His older brother he had never seen break. His older brother he had always seen full of honor and pride. His older brother who stood by his side, even after he had tried cutting him down once. His older brother, who was finally...broken. “Aniki…” Genji whispered softly as he crawled to Hanzo, and wrapped his arms around him. Hanzo cried against Genji’s metal chest, tears falling to the floor as the two brothers sat together, breaking.

 

\--

 

A day later, they were back in the interrogation room. Hanzo, Genji, Ghost, and Jack watching as Jesse entered the room. Raven had been bandaged up by Angela, her head wrapped in gauze, and her throat all bruised from Genji. She looked up at the cowboy as he entered and sat down. “What, now they’re going to throw some guy pretending to play cowboy at me?” she asked bitterly.

 

“Never said I was playin’,” Jesse said as he lit his cigarillo and took a puff, blowing the smoke in Raven’s face.

 

“You’ll kill yourself with those,” she said grimacing. “So...you playing good sheriff or bad sheriff?”

 

Jesse lifted his serape, “See a star, darlin’?”

 

“No, but I do see your gun,” she said nodding to Peacekeeper. “Tell me, cowboy...how many times have you had to use that thing?”

 

Jesse grinned, “Lost count after five hundred.”

 

She tried to whistle, but coughed. “Damn cowboy…” she rasped. “Seems you should be taken a bit more seriously…”

 

“Take me as ya like,” Jesse said taking another puff and kicking his boots up onto the table.

 

“So...,” she said. “What are you going to ask me?”

 

“I’d ask what I wanna know, but ya wouldn’t answer anyways,” Jesse replied.

 

She leaned back in her chair. “Depends on the questions...you aren’t playing bad cop or trying to kill me... _ yet _ .”

 

He took another long drag of his cigarillo, “I have no qualms against ya, no reason for me to attack someone unarmed like that.”

 

“At least you’re more...level headed,” she said. “Ask away, cowboy.”

 

Jesse grinned, “Is Raven your real name, darlin’?”

 

“It’s the name they gave me when they found me,” she answered seeming to relax.

 

“Found ya where?” He asked.

 

“Don’t remember,” she admitted. “And they didn’t tell me. I just remember it was a village where I lived with my parents.”

 

“They’re dead, aren’t they?” Jesse asked with no emotion behind his words.

 

She shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah…” she said. “Died during the omnic crisis before it ended. Talon found me when the village was still on fire from the omnics coming through.”

 

“That’s too bad, no kid should grow up without parents. I’d know, didn’t have them myself. But,” he said as he lifted his cybernetic arm, “I think I turned out alright.”

 

“Is that right?” she said with a smile, kicking her legs up on the table. “If I was a bit older, or you younger maybe we could’ve been on the same side or grown up together as sibings or something.”

 

Jesse chuckled, “Maybe so, but that’s not how things turned out. Ya lived yer life, I lived mine, darlin’. Are ya happy with your life?”

 

She paused. “I suppose I am. Talon takes care of me, Moira makes sure I am always healthy...Reaper is a moody emo bastard, but he is like a father to me. Vialli was...well...Vialli, didn’t give a shit about me. Normally just brought random women into the base, fucked them and had them discarded afterwards. Let’s see...Widow doesn’t talk to me much, she doesn’t care for a ‘brat’ as she calls me. Sombra is like...a quirky older sister. Sassy, likes to fuck around and mess with Reaper and enjoys helping me get into trouble and messing with the others. She’s quite a refreshing person in Talon...as for the big boss...I haven’t encountered him much. I don’t particularly like him…and then there is Max. Max is awesome, he makes the best food!” she said seeming a bit more excited bringing up this ‘Max’ person.

 

Jesse laughed. “Yeah, that sounds like Gabriel. He used to be my Commander back in Blackwatch, always moody and annoyed. Moira usually kept to herself, I knew there was somethin’ ‘bout her though that didn’t sit right.”

 

“Eh...Moira is...herself. She leaves us alone if she gets what she wants,” she said. “I let her be most of the time unless I get hurt, or she needs me to feed one of her test subjects.”

 

“Ah, well, what I meant to ask was,” Jesse said as he put his feet down and leaned towards Raven, “Are ya happy with what ya do at Talon?”

 

“It’s what I grew up doing,” she said. “Yes, it’s all I know.”

 

“And what is it ya do, darlin’?” Jesse asked as he relaxed in his chair again.

 

“I help around the base,” she said. “And I take trips often to ensure other bases are doing well. Like when your friend spotted me in the Yukon. I was there to inspect and make sure things were in shape. Especially our facilities where we send new recruits. If they aren’t in shape to defeat someone of my stature then we dispose of them.”

 

Jesse sighed, “Sounds like ya have yer hands full a lot. By the way, ya hungry? I’m in the mood for a burger.”

 

“I’d prefer some curry,” she said. 

 

“Alright, I’ll check the cafeteria, be back in a jiffy,” Jesse said as he stood up and walked out, closing the door shut behind him. He walked past the door to the observation room while Jack stood in the doorway. “I’ll get it outta her, but I’m the only one that talks to her,” Jesse said as he tipped his hat and made his way down the hallway.

 

Jack nodded, turning back to the other three. “You heard him, no one else talks to her. If we fuck this up, we fuck up finding them.” Hanzo and Genji nodded, but Ghost just turned his head and grumbled to himself.

 

Jesse returned to the room five minutes later, carrying a tray of chicken curry and a burger with fries. He set the curry down in front of Raven and undid her handcuffs. “Probably won’t be up to par of what Max makes, but hopefully ya can stomach it.”

 

Jack was wary with her out of handcuffs, but trusted McCree that he knew what he was doing. Raven smiled and took a bite of it. She hummed happily and sat back in her chair. “Delicious,” she said. “Not at all like how Max makes it, but still good. Could use more spice for sure.” She continued to dig into it until a few minutes later it was all gone. She sighed contently and said, “Thank you.”

 

“Of course, don’t want ya starvin’,” Jesse said as he took the last bite of his burger, letting out a sigh and patting his stomach.

 

She smiled. “You're not half bad...I didn't catch your name…”

 

“Jesse McCree,” he responded as he lit a new cigarillo.

 

“Nice to meet you, Jesse,” she said. “I'd tell you mine, but...you already know it.”

 

“Well, there’s always somethin’ new for me to know,” he said as he leaned back in his chair again. “Do ya wanna go back to Talon, or stay with me?”

 

She paused, seeming to think about it. “I mean...you treat me quite nicely, but...I can't say the same about your  _ friends _ . As for Talon...they are more like family...I’m gonna have to say I still prefer them, Jesse.”

 

“Understandable, but the thing is, you have someone from my family,” he said sitting up. “And I really want her back, darlin’.” She shifted in her seat, not saying anything and avoiding his gaze. “I ain’t gonna hurt ya, and I can’t force ya to tell me where to get her, but she is someone  _ very important _ to me _ , _ darlin’. I just...I wanna ask for yer help, and I understand if ya don’t wanna give it.”

 

She took a deep breath. “It’s not that don’t want to help you. I could care less about Moira’s little play things honestly. She could lose all of them for all I care, it’s that I  _ can’t _ help you even if I wanted to.”

 

Jesse sighed, “Can ya tell me why ya can’t?”

 

She tapped the velvet collar around her throat with the golden name tag on it. “This thing right here.”

 

Jesse stood up, walked around the table and inspected the collar. There seemed to be a small lock on the back of it and a red and green light. The green light was lit, but the red light off. “Well, shit.” he mumbled.

 

She forced a smile. “You wonder why I stay in Talon, yes? I owe them my life.”

 

Jesse sat down on the table in front of her and looked to Raven, “Yeah, I can see that. Does it have a microphone in it?”

 

“No, it goes by keywords. They update it with every move we make to a new base,” she replied. “It’s to ensure locations are kept secret and any important information isn’t shared.”

 

Jesse started laughing and stood up, holding his gut as he laughed harder and harder. He sat back down in his chair and wiped a tear from his eye, “They sure are smart, but what’s keepin’ ya from writin’ it?”

 

“Who writes in this day and age though? Only doctors and a few others who manage mission reports,” said Raven.

 

“Well, would ya be willin’ to gimme yer autograph?” Jesse said as he pulled a small leather notebook from his back pocket and a pencil with it.

 

She smiled at his word choice and accepted it. “Of course, cowboy,” she replied writing a few notes and then sliding it back over.

 

Jesse took the notebook and looked at it, smiling. “That sure is pretty hand wrtitin’ ya have there, darlin’.” He stood up, walked to the one way mirror and pressed the open book against it. 

 

Jack read the note out loud, “China, she wrote the coordinates for the base. Let’s move out, people.”

 

“All I can tell you is good luck,” she said with a smile. “You’re going to need it.”

 

“Luck?” Jesse said as he turned back to Raven, “We don’t need luck, we have dragons.”


	37. Chapter 37

The aircraft touched ground a mile away from the Talon base, and Hanzo was the first to touch the ground. Behind him came Ghost and Genji, armed and ready to sneak onto the base and get you back. This time, Jack himself came to make sure this mission was a success and provide cover while the rest of the team got you out. “Alright, plan is that we sneak into the base and retrive Agent Kimura. Ghost and I will provide cover fire and distractions while you Shimadas get her out. Are we clear?” Jack asked, and the other three nodded their heads. “Good, let’s move out.”

 

Genji took the lead, the others following in a tight single file line. The base was located in a small gorge, surrounded by high rising walls of rock. It was easy to find cover to sneak around to the backside of the base, slowly climbing the wall down and finding a guarded door. There were only two guards, and Ghost was the one chosen to take care of them. He quietly crept around to a corner near the door and pulled out his silenced 9mm glock. In two seconds flat, the guards heads splattered against the concrete wall and their bodies were laying next to each other. Ghost motioned to the group and they entered the base.

 

The hallway was empty and quiet, and it seemed suspicious. They made their way down the hallways until they reached a door that seemed to lead to the holding cells, Hanzo and Genji on one side and Ghost and Jack taking the other side. After Jack counted down from three, he busted down the door. They’d been expecting guns to be pointed at them, but instead an all too familiar face was there standing behind a blond haired woman in a hospital gown with a gun pressed to the blond’s temple. “Vell...it took a bit longer zan expected, but it’s so nice of you to join us,” said Reika.

 

Jack moved forward, his rifle raised, “Drop your weapon or be put down.”

 

She paused, recognizing him. “It’s been a long time, Jack.”

 

Jack seemed to recoil at the mention of his name, “Who…”

 

“You’ve really forgotten me, huh?” she said. “Reika ring any bells? We were in SEP together with Gabriel back in the day.”

 

Jack took a step back, lowering his gun slightly. “Reika...is that really you..? I...I thought you were dead…”

 

“I did die that day when we were sent out on that mission,” she said. “But...some people needed me still.”

 

“What are you doing here? Why...are you with them?” Jack asked, taking a step forward and slowly reaching a hand out.

 

She was quick to turn her gun on him. “Not another step.”

 

Jack stopped, “Reika...what are you doing here?”

 

“Helping the people who helped me,” she said.

 

“...I see. Is there anyway we...can settle this without bloodshed?” Jack asked.

 

“Not with my orders.”

 

“Not all orders need to be followed, you of all people should know that…”

 

“Shut up,” she hissed.

 

“If you followed the orders on that mission, I would be dead. Those kids would be dead. You did the right thing and ignored the orders, Reika.”

 

“Sh-Shut up, Jack,” she snapped, voice wavering a little.

 

“You know it’s true, even if you try to deny it. You were the one that saved me, and I owe you my life,” Jack said as he took another step forward, dropping his rifle on the floor.

 

“Stop it!” she shouted, hand shaking with the gun in it. “I told you, not another step!”

 

“I’m not good at following orders, Reika, you know that…” he said as he took another step, almost a foot away from her.

 

“Stop!” she shouted, and a bang went off as she pulled the trigger. The bullet went through Jack’s arm, but he didn’t stop. He grabbed the gun slowly and lowered it, pulling it from her hand. Ghost ran up and wrapped his arms around Jennifer, carrying her away from Reika.

 

“It’s okay, Reika...I’m not leaving you again,” Jack said as he wrapped his arm around her, his bloody one limp on his side.

 

She buried her face in his jacket, crying. “I-I didn’t know what else to do...I’m sorry…”

 

“It’s okay, I’m here now. But we have to get moving, that shot probably alerted the base. Let’s go,” he said as he grabbed Reika’s hand and lead her out, having Hanzo pick up his rifle. Ghost carried Jennifer in his arms like a bride as he raced out of the base the way they came in, the team following close behind.

 

\--

 

Angela tapped her clipboard as she overlooked her notes, glancing up at her patient who was resting before leaving the room where Ghost, Hanzo, Genji, and Jesse waited. “How is she?” asked Ghost.

 

“Surviving,” replied Angela.

 

Jesse put his hand on Ghost’s shoulder, “She’s strong, she almost took me out if I remember right. It’ll be okay.” 

 

“I vouldn’t give him false hope, Jesse,” said Angela. “If ve’re being honest...I am still trying to decipher all the drugs that vent through her body. She’s severely underweight, and her immune system is veakened. She’s far from out of ze voods. However, vith Ana and myself keeping an eye on her...I have faith she vill recover.”

 

Jesse sighed and pulled out the notebook and pencil, handing it to Angela. “Write a list of what ya need, darlin’.”

 

“Jesse, it’s not zat sim-” Angela tried saying until Jesse cut her off.

 

“List. Now.” Angela sighed and took the notebook, writing two pages full of items and handed it back. “Gotcha, I’ll be back later.”

 

“I’d also like you to speak vith Raven again, she’s lonely, and I vant to know if she has any information on vhat Moira vas doing to her and vhy.”

 

Jesse chuckled before turning away, “Don’t worry, she’s comin’ with me.”

 

“Can I see her?” asked Ghost.

 

Angela seemed hesitant, but nodded. “Yes, but...not too long. She needs her rest.”

 

“Thank you,” he said brushing past her and going inside. She watched through the window as he walked over to the bed, pulled up a chair and sat beside her, holding her hand as he lowered his head.

 

She took a deep breath and sighed before turning to Genji and Hanzo, “I am vorried. Jennifer is really not doing vell, and I fear she may not pull through...but I will try my best. Ve need to find (y/n) quickly,” said Angela. “Jennifer was vith zem for over a year and didn’t have a past vith Moira. (y/n) does, and I vorry she vill push her much more than she pushed Jennifer.”

 

“We will find out where Hime is, we have a new member of Overwatch,” Hanzo said, hope returning to him. 

 

Angela nodded. “Ve shall see vhen she vakes if zat’s the case. I suggest you two go to Jack, he vill be starting ze interrogation on Reika soon...perhaps he can squeeze a location from her?” The brothers nodded and walked down the hallway, Angela looking to them feeling uneasy about this whole thing. She didn’t trust Reika at all.

 

\--

 

Jack winced as he lifted his arm to rest it on the table as he sat across from Reika, “So...how did they find you?”

 

“Found me among the rubble of that mission, picked me out of it,” she replied. “I hear you all marked me as KIA.”

 

“Well, quite a few of us were marked KIA. But...I’m glad it wasn’t true for you. I didn’t take the news lightly,” Jack said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Being best friends, I didn’t think you would have,” she said.

 

“...Yeah, best friends…” Jack seemed to frown slightly, “Anyways, why did you never try contacting me?”

 

“I couldn’t,” she said. “Talon had me under lock and key. Didn’t have a real mind of my own...didn’t get let off my leash till two days ago when they prepared me for this. Said I had one last order, but...they gave me my life back, Jack. I could think freely again, I could...feel.”

 

“Why would they just let you go so easily…”

 

“They didn’t have a need for me anymore from what I understood. I served my purpose for them,” she said.

 

“And what purpose was that?”

 

“I’m not sure,” she admitted. “I did whatever Talon asked, that’s all…”

 

“Well, I’m glad to see you alive and well,” Jack said as he grabbed one of Reika’s hands.

 

She smiled. “You as well, Jack,” she said. “We’ve much to catch up on.”

 

“We do,” he said as he smiled. “But...you know there’s something I need to ask. Do you know where Agent Kimura is?”

 

She sighed. “I do not,” she said. “All I know is they were transferring her to another base somewhere in Asia.”

 

Jack sighed but smiled again, “That’s more than what we had before, thank you. By the way, I hope you don’t mind but I would like to have Winston, our head scientist take a look at your body. We need to make sure Talon didn’t leave any...surprises.”

 

“Of course,” she said with a nod. “He may do as he pleases.”

 

Jack chuckled, “Is he the only one?”

 

“Jack!” she exclaimed and shook her head. “You haven’t changed a bit since SEP...I swear.”

 

“Is that such a bad thing?” he asked as he sat back in his chair.

 

“I suppose not…” she sighed. “Are we done here?”

 

Jack nodded, “I’ll take you to Winston’s lab, follow me.” He stood up and opened the door, ushering Reika out.

 

\--

 

Hanzo let loose another arrow from his bow, hitting just above the other six arrows he placed in the target. He sighed and turned to his right, seeing his brother throwing his shuriken to a target, aligning them to make...a smiley face. Hanzo shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Genji, what are you doing?”

 

“I am just excited to find (y/n), brother. Is it bad I’m in a good mood for once?” Genji asked teasingly.

 

A small melp sounded from Soba who sat nearby watching his master, tail lashing. The small green dragon had been showing up recently with Genji’s good mood and wasn’t absent anymore. Udon and Sōmen had also began to appear again, the two dragons laying on the bench nearby the two brother’s tablets.  Genji turned to Soba, “What do you think? Will (y/n) be happy with my artistic talent?” Soba shook his head and stuck his tongue out at Genji, making his master facepalm. “I shall keep trying, then. I must impress her!”

 

Suddenly, one of Hanzo’s dragons began clawing at his master’s leg, having moved from the bench and was trying to grab his attention, whining. ‘What is it Udon?” Hanzo asked as he looked down at his dragon. He picked him up and Udon chirped, nodding to where Sōmen had been, but he was fading away. “What is...Hime...Udon, go to her.” Hanzo said alarmed. “Help her however you can, understood?” Udon had begun to fade, but nodded to his master.

 

Genji turned to Soba who was already fading as well. “Make sure she is safe, Soba…” Genji said before Soba faded away.

 

Hanzo took a deep breath. “We need to tell the Commander. If we can get close enough to them, we can track her...I just wonder why it took her so long to reach out…”

 

Genji nodded, “Let us go, she needs us aniki.”


	38. Chapter 38

It didn’t take long for Jack, Angela, Ghost, McCree and the two Shimadas to gather. “Well...what is it?” said Jack as they settled in, eyeing the two Shimadas.

 

“Hime called for our dragons, if we hurry we may try and find which base she is at. It’s sort of...tracking them.”

 

Jack nodded. “Reika said there was talk of her being transported to a base in Asia. We can start there,” he said. “Jesse, Ghost you’re with them. Ana will be on standby with myself if you need us. Do not mess this us, please. This could be one of our last shots depending how this goes.”

 

Jesse and Ghost nodded. “Let me know if Jennifer’s condition changes, okay Doc?” Ghost asked, looking to Angela. She simply nodded and then the team left the room.

 

\--

 

Hanzo wasn’t too happy about being back in Hanamura. The last time they’d been here, the incident had occurred with their clan. However, they were here for a different reason now. They needed to find (y/n). “So uh...how’re we gonna find yer cats?’ said Jesse.

 

Hanzo sighed, “For the last time, they are not cats...and we will search nearby for the base. Our dragons are connected to us, so we will be able to sense them when nearby-”

 

“Uh...brother…” he said pointing to his shoulders as two dragons appeared and Soba appeared at Genji’s feet.

 

Ghost looked the the two of them. “Are they supposed to be back here?”

 

Hanzo looked to his dragons, “Why are you here? Why aren’t you with Hime?” The dragons chirped and Hanzo’s face went pale. “We must hurry. That woman, Moira, is with her.”

 

Genji nodded leaning down and picking up Soba. “We will have to try to track by memory,” he said. “They were inside so they won’t know the location…”

 

“Well...let’s get going,” said Ghost. “We will find what we can. If we don’t find the base, we will get a motel, buy a map and narrow down a square area. Then we split up the next day and search, understood?” The team nodded and split off, going in different directions. 

 

\--

 

It was quite discouraging that they didn’t find anything, and Genji was frustrated. However, he wasn’t giving up as he sat at the table in the hotel with his brother beside him, Jesse leaning on the wall, and Ghost laying out a map of Hanamura he’d picked up with a marker in hand. “Alright…” said Ghost. “We covered these areas-” He made a few marks. “What would you two say is the range we are looking at?”

 

“At least thirty miles away from Hanamura. They would need to stay close to be connected to the power grid for their technology,” Hanzo said as he sighed.

 

“Alright,” said Ghost making a few more marks. “So...we will have to explore more of these areas tomorrow-” He circled two spots. “We will partner up with both of you, Jesse with Hanzo, Genji with me. We will go from there. We aren’t leaving till we make sure she’s not here. Understood?”

 

“Hai,” Hanzo replied. “We should get some rest, it will be...a long day tomorrow.”

 

\--

 

It was some hours later unbeknownst to you at least, that you again called for the three dragons. You had finally had time to call for them, being alone for the rest of the night made it possible. Things had gotten quite bad since the last few moves, Moira decided to up dosages and run more tests than before. Not getting much food or water didn’t help and without Jennifer around now it was as if all she’d been doing to her had been put onto you. You sighed, calling again for the noodle dragons.

 

It was a few minutes before they appeared, small bodies glowing softly in the dark. Soba chirped softly, and you shushed him. “Don’t...they might come find you guys,” you whispered reaching out and petting Udon as Sōmen crawled up and licked at your cheek. You sighed softly, the comfort of the three noodle dragons helping ease your pain and exhaustion. “Thank you…” you sighed as they curled up around you, their warmth comforting and helping you try to relax as you closed tired eyes and fell asleep.

 

You jolted awake to the sound of clapping from the doorway, and you jolted upright hearing hissing from the three dragons. “My, my...what interesting little creatures you’ve brought me,” said Moira. “These must be those little dragons your precious Shimadas hold so dear...aren’t they?” She walked a little closer, eyes gleaming.

 

“Don’t touch them…” you said.

 

“Why not?” she said looking at the three like they were some sort of prized treasure. “They’re so interesting...they’d be very nice to study for my research.”

 

Sōmen hissed as he, and Udon slowly faded away leaving you with Soba. Moira frowned. “Such a shame...seems I’ll have to make sure this one lives.”

 

She reached out to grab the little green dragon as you lunged to try to push her away. “Don’t touch him!” you shouted as you shoved her, and she cursed as she stumbled. 

 

“How dare you?!” she shouted grabbing a scalpel off the countertop nearby and going to attack you with it, but Soba leaped up on your shoulder and jumped at her. Moira shouted as he latched onto her arm, teeth piercing through clothes and into skin. She shook her arm trying to get the small green dragon off before growling, “Let go you little insect!” 

 

“No!” you screamed as she slashed at Soba with the scalpel, and a sharp whine came from the dragon as he let go and fell to the floor. “Soba!”

 

“Stupid little…” she growled, leaning down to snatch up the dragon, but he was already dissapearing, a large, deep gash in the dragon’s side was visible, but you only managed to get one look before he was gone. The woman whirled back around on you. “You dare lay a hand on me? You’re going to regret that...you and those stupid little dragons of yours.”

 

\--

 

Hanzo awoke to the scratches of his dragons on his arm. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “What is it? What’s wrong?” he asked. They replied with alarmed chirps before looking over to Genji’s bed. “Wha...Genji! Wake up!”

 

Genji opened his eyes and slowly rose up, looking around. “What? What is it brother?”

 

“Where is Soba?” Hanzo asked.

 

Genji looked around, seeing Udon and Sōmen on Hanzo’s bed before he started calling out for his dragon. “Soba? Soba! Where are you?!” He got out of bed and looked around the room, running out into the hallway and slamming his fist on Jesse’s door and then going to Ghost’s. “Have you seen Soba?!” he shouted through the doors before Ghost’s opened. 

 

“What are you yelling about?” asked Ghost tiredly.

 

“Have you seen Soba? My dragon?!” Genji asked sounding worried.

 

“No I haven-”

 

Jesse’s door opened. “Genji,” he said. “In here...”

 

Genji turned around and pushed past Jesse, running into his room. His eyes fell upon the limp, bloody body of Soba on Jesse’s bed. Genji slowly walked to his dragon, falling to his knees in front of the bed, resting his hands on Soba’s body. “S-Soba..?” he softly whispered, his eyes scanning his dragon’s body. There was no reply.

 

“I woke up to him cryin’ out before he stopped makin’ noise and wouldn’t respond,” said Jesse. “I...I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened...I...do you want me to get some bandages and stuff for him?”

 

Genji didn’t respond, he just picked Soba up and held him to his chest. Soba slowly disappeared, Genji’s tattoo on his back glowing as it happened. Genji slowly rose to his feet and turned towards the doorway. Jesse stepped out of his way, seeing a sight that made him...uneasy. He had only seen this look on animals that were either backed into a corner and were desperate, or a bear that was protecting its cubs. Genji’s face was the epitome of anger, his eyes wide and his mouth in a snarl. He knew it was best to stay out of Genji’s way and say nothing else. 

 

Jesse walked out into the hall behind Genji, who then jumped out a window and scaled the building to the roof. Hanzo was about to go after his brother, but Jesse put his hand on Hanzo’s arm. “I uh...I’d give him some time if I were ya.”

 

“What happened? Why did he leave like that?” Hanzo asked confused.

 

“I woke up and his little cat was bleeding on my bed, had a big gash in it’s side. It disappeared into his tattoo and when he turned around he...he looked like he was ready to kill every damn person in Hanamura,” Jesse sighed.

 

Hanzo took a step back and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Soba will be alright, he just needs to rest. Genji, though...I don’t think I will be able to keep him under control from rampaging this time at the Talon base…”

 

Jesse leaned against the wall, “Well, I don’t think that’s a bad thing at this point. Might as well set that dragon off on them.”

 

“I...I fear what my brother might become if he continues drowning his world in blood...it did not end well for my father,” Hanzo said with a pained look on his face.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone for sticking around and taking this journey with me. I am so grateful for all of your support, and I hope you continue to follow this series even after it's break. I know we've had a lot of ups and downs in this series and a few issues, but I hope you'll stick around to see the conclusion and how it ties everything up and improves. Me and my remaining Co-Writer are working to improve on Part 4 and properly finish everything.
> 
> That being said, this is the final chapter of this part, but it is not the conclusion. I am adding 1 more chapter in a few weeks to be a preview of the next part. Please keep an eye out for it, and thank you again.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emmy/Emi
> 
> P.S. I will be starting to finish up the other series and stories that have been sitting stagnant which includes The Day He Came Home (Hanzo/Fem!Reader), The Dragon's Queen (Hanzo/Reader), and My Reality (McCree/Reader/Genji). So, keep an eye out for those other works, and I will continue to make more fanfiction for you all.

It was late in the night when Genji finally returned to the hotel. He came in through the front door this time which was uncharacteristic of him, but he didn’t care. The smell of sake was strong on his tongue, and he was a disheveled mess. He walked quietly through the hotel room, but paused on his way to his room. “If you are here to lecture me brother, I don’t want to hear it.”

 

“Genji, you musn’t disappear like that again. What if we needed you? What if we found where Hime is? You wouldn’t have been here.” Hanzo replied as he stepped out of the dark corner of the hallway.

 

“Then I would’ve entrusted you not to mess up and let her get taken... _ again _ ,” said Genji.

 

Hanzo sighed, “You’re drunk, I can smell it from here.”

 

“I am not!” he snapped, whirling around on him. “Yes I had a few drinks, but I am not so drunk that I don’t know what I’m saying!”

 

“I know I messed up, dammit!” Hanzo snapped back. “Do you think I do not blame myself every single minute of the day for what happened?”

 

“Messed up!?” he exclaimed. “You’ve messed up countless times brother! You messed up when you failed to kill me, messed up when you took her from me the first time, messed up when you let her get hurt and now you let her get taken and Soba injured! What am I supposed to think, brother? How can I trust you with Hime when you keep getting her hurt? How many times will you mess up till she gets  _ killed _ !?”

 

Hanzo recoiled and looked down to the floor as his brother reminded him of the countless mistakes he had made. “...I do not think of you not dying as me messing up, I think of me trying to kill you as messing up.”

 

Genji took a deep breath and looked away from him, tears running down his face. “I just...I want to trust you, brother. To trust you’ll keep her safe...how can I…? How can I trust you when I can’t even trust myself…?”

 

Hanzo walked to his brother and slapped him across the face. “I trust you, and so does Hime. We must work on this  _ together _ and protect her  _ together _ , Genji. That is the only way. It matters not if you trust yourself, as long as she trusts you.”

 

Genji stared at him in surprise. “Brother…” he said before wiping at his eyes and nodding. “You’re right...I...I am sorry...for what I said.”

 

Hanzo sighed and wrapped his arms around Genji, “It is alright. We have...both made mistakes, brother. It is time for us to fix them and find the woman we love.”

 

“Hai…” he said hugging him back.

 

\--

 

Scratching against Hanzo’s arm woke him the next day, and he drowsily lifted his head to see Udon and Sōmen right in his face chirping at him to wake him. “What is it...is something wrong?” Hanzo asked as he sat up. Udon chirped as the two dragons started to fade away. “Oh shit,” Hanzo said to himself as he shot up and ran to the hallway, slamming his fist on Jesse and Ghost’s doors.

 

“Wha…? I’m up, I’m up…” grumbled Jesse opening his door and coming out in just his boxers and looking dead on his feet while smelling of whiskey.

 

“McCree, we mus-” Hanzo was saying until he turned to look at Jesse. “Why aren’t you wearing clothes?”

 

“Why, ya like what ya see?” he teased as he went to lean on the door and it swung beneath his weight, making him fall on his face. “God dammit…”

 

“You deserved that,” Genji said as he walked from his room. “What is it brother?”

 

“She called for the dragons, we must go now and find her.” Hanzo replied hurriedly.

 

“Get geared up then, let’s go,” said Ghost coming out of his room. “We have an agent to save.”

 

\--

 

“Are ya sure this is the place?” Jesse asked as they crouched behind a rock nearby the Talon base.

 

“Hai, I can sense Udon and Sōmen inside.” Hanzo replied, peering over the rock to observe. The concrete walls of the base spanned hundreds of yards with a large building in the middle. Hanzo counted at least fifty guards around the perimeter, patrolling the area with heavy rifles and pistols. He did notice there was one spot that was patrolled the least, and that’s where they planned to enter. Hanzo took the lead, the others following in a single file line.

 

“Are we ready?” said Ghost. The team nodded as they pulled their weapons out, ready to wipe out a small country. “Then let’s go.” Hanzo crept around a corner, sprinting ahead quietly until he reached a closed door. There were no guards nearby, giving them the perfect chance to sneak in. The door was unlocked, so they walked in and shut it behind them quickly. They were in a long, empty hallway with no doors except for two at the very end of the hallway.

 

The other three were quick to follow, Genji still annoyed he couldn’t be as careless as normal with Soba still recovering. However, that didn’t change how he felt and his desire to get back at whoever had harmed his dragon. He nodded to Hanzo who kicked down the door and that was when everything went haywire. Alarms started blaring, red lights flashing down the halls and that meant they had to hurry and find you or else. Hanzo led the way down two more hallways, turning sharply knowing where to find his dragons. As they turned another corner, Hanzo bumped into a startled Talon agent, but before the agent could react, Hanzo put an arrow in his throat.

 

Jesse nodded to him as the agent fell to the ground, and they continued forward, rounding the corner and finding way more agents to deal with. As soon as the agents realized who they must be, the gun fire started, and the team took cover behind the corner they’d just come around. Ghost cursed, and Jesse grinned winking at him before keeping a hand above Peacekeeper. “You know what time it is, Ghosty,” he chuckled seeming not at all phased and whipping around the corner. 

 

“For the love of-” started Ghost.

 

“It’s high noon!” said Jesse excitedly as he drew Peacekeeper and several shots went off making blood splatter on the walls, and he turned back to the other three. “Well what’re ya waitin’ for. Let’s go!”

 

Hanzo ran ahead of him, he could feel Udon and Sōmen close, he knew...you were close. He rounded another corner before coming to a stop in front of a door in the middle of the hallway. He turned to it and kicked it open. The door fell over and his eyes rested upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen tied to a chair with his dragons on her shoulders. He saw you, and his eyes started to water up but he shook his head before rushing forward to crouch in front of you. “Hime! Are you alright?”

 

“H-Hanzo…” you said. “I…” Your eyes moved from his face to behind him, and your face paled. “Hanzo move!”

 

“Wha-” Hanzo mumbled as he turned, and a gunshot went off. He looked down to see a small hole in his shoulder with blood dripping out before turning back to you, and seeing the bullet in your stomach. You coughed in surprise, and Udon and Sōmen let out small worried shrieking noises. “Hime…” said Hanzo, eyes wide before they narrowed, and he nocked an arrow, whirling around on the Talon agent that had been waiting in the room and letting the arrow hit the man in the chest. 

 

Genji and Jesse rushed to the room with Ghost in tow, and they saw you sitting in the chair, blood starting to stain your hospital gown, dripping to the floor. Genji and Jesse rushed to your side as Ghost walked in, turned to the dead agent and put a few more shots in him. “Are you two okay?” Ghost asked as he turned, seeing Hanzo lean against a wall with his hand over his bloody shoulder.

 

“Yes, focus on Hime, I will be fine. We must get out of here, now.” Hanzo replied as he turned to the doorway. 

 

Genji and Jesse unlatched the binds on your arms and legs before Jesse picked you up and carried you out of the room. “Kill anyone that gets in our way!” Jesse shouted back at Genji and Ghost, who nodded and followed behind.

 

It took them around five minutes to get outside and about ten to twenty more to decide to go to the apartment instead of the hotel in order to avoid questioning. Once they arrived, Jesse carried you to the bedroom and laid you down. “Genji get me some pliers and bandages. Ghost grab me some water and towels. Quickly!” ordered the cowboy.

 

Hanzo stood in the hallway, allowing Ghost and Genji to rush past him as he walked into the bedroom and slumped against the wall, leaving a bloody streak against the wall. “The bullet...went straight through me...it can’t be deep in her,” Hanzo said, out of breath and looking pale.

 

“At that kinda range...there’s no guarantee it ain’t deep,” he said as Ghost came back with water and towels, Genji right behind. They set them on the bed, and Jesse grabbed the water. “Genji, get yer brother seen to, make sure his wound’s clean and closed up while I work on (y/n). Need to stop that bleedin’.”

 

Genji nodded and took some gauze and water, sitting next to his brother and pulling his yukata down. “Just like old times, eh brother?” Genji teased.

 

Hanzo chuckled and coughed, “Yes, but it was usually you that needed aid.”

 

Jesse had washed away the blood and grabbed the pliers. “It’s a good thing she passed out on the way back...cause we don’t exactly got anything fer the pain,” said Jesse as he pulled open the wound the best he could and started digging around for it. “Dammit...seems to have went deeper than expected...I ain’t about to mess with her organs...that’s Angela’s job. We gotta keep it in fer now-” He put down the pliers. “Ghost, notify Angela. She’s gonna need to see her as soon as we get back. Tell Jack we need emergency evac.”

 

“Already on it,” Ghost replied as he pulled out his communicator. He called them and thirty seconds later he hung up. “They’ll be here in twenty minutes. Just keep her from bleeding out until then.”

 

“Already on it,” he said wrapping you in bandages, tying it tightly and cursing as you started bleeding through. “Dammit...come on darlin’...don’t die on me…” 


End file.
